


Iron Man

by PeLuSazul



Series: REESCRIBIENDO EL MCU – STRANGEIRON [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, M/M, StrangeIron, no beta readers we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeLuSazul/pseuds/PeLuSazul
Summary: 2010, un gran año para Stephen y Tony. Uno que están seguros traerá grandes cambios a sus vidas... sólo que no sabían cuan grandes serían.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: REESCRIBIENDO EL MCU – STRANGEIRON [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497665
Comments: 31
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que dije el lunes, pero no hay tiempo como el presente para iniciar un nuevo proyecto.

—No sé por qué me dejé convencer de esto. Es aburrido.

—Dijiste que querías estar presente para no causarle problemas al Teniente Coronel Rhodes, ¿recuerdas?

—Si fuese otra persona quien entregara el premio, estaríamos afuera, jugando en alguna mesa… o en nuestra habitación, disfrutado de la noche.

Stephen le sonrió con cariño y se permitió darle un ligero beso en los labios a Tony antes de separarse y dejar que su mirada vagara por el lugar en búsqueda de algo interesante. Al igual que el castaño, empezaba a aburrirse de este evento, ¡y ni siquiera había empezado formalmente!

No habían estado en Las Vegas desde hace años. No desde la vez que fueron con Karl y Wong para ver cuánto era capaz de ganar el segundo en las mesas de póker antes de que los casinos les pidiera que se marcharan del lugar. Había sido una noche larga y por demás interesante, sobre todo una vez que los casinos se dieron cuenta de con quién venía acompañado Wong. Al final de la noche los casinos les permitieron retirarse con mucho más dinero del que creyeron. Todo el dinero ganado fue directo a la fundación María Stark, por supuesto, y como una forma para calmar los ánimos, se les invitó a los casinos a llevar sus más grandes atracciones a la fiesta de la fundación realizada en septiembre, en donde si bien ellos no obtenían ni una sola ganancia, sí promocionaban sus casinos. Después de la fiesta habían visto un incremento significativo en sus visitas. Recibieron varias cartas de agradecimiento, así como peticiones para poder asistir a otras fiestas de la fundación. Ahora las fiestas de septiembre eran noches de casino en donde el único ganador era la fundación. Tony y Stephen estaban felices por el éxito de las fiestas de septiembre, pues era en la que más dinero entraba a la fundación. Y más dinero significaba más personas a las que podían ayudar. Actualmente estaban abiertos por lo menos 3 centros de ayuda en cada estado, y estaban abriendo el 15vo en el extranjero ese mismo año, en Egipto. La fiesta de inauguración sería en octubre próximo.

Cuando se apagaron las luces del salón, Tony se removió un poco incómodo al ver la presentación que se mostraba en las pantallas del lugar.

_“Tony Stark. Inventor, genio, verdadero patriota. Desde muy pequeño el hijo del legendario diseñador de armas, Howard Stark, llamó la atención del mundo con su mente singular. A los 4 años armó su primer tablero de circuitos. A los 6, su primer motor. A los 16 se graduó con honores del MIT. Y entonces, la muerte de un titán. El amigo y aliado de toda la vida, Obadiah Stane, intervino para llenar el vacío que dejó el legendario fundador, hasta que a los 21 años el hijo pródigo regresó y fue nombrado CEO de Stark Industries. Ya con las llaves del reino, Tony introdujo una nueva era para el legado de su padre. Seis años después, él decidió que podía hacer mucho más que “cosas que explotan”, vendiendo todas sus acciones y abandonando la empresa familiar.”_

Stephen puso su mano temblorosa en el muslo de su esposo mientras seguían viendo la presentación.

_“El genio inició el nuevo siglo con una nueva compañía: **Strange International** , y la **Fundación "María Stark",** al lado de su entonces pareja sentimental y ahora esposo, el Doctor Stephen V. Strange."_

_"Desde ese momento, Tony Stark se ha enfocado en la creación de robots médicos de vanguardia, mejoras significativas para las telecomunicaciones, rastreo satelital, energía limpia a través de reactores arc, escudos de grado militar asequibles para todos, por decir algunos."_

_“Hoy en día Tony Stark ha cambiado el significado de “verdadero filántropo”, protegiendo a todas las personas en el país y a lo largo y ancho del mundo.”_

Stephen pensó que la presentación fue horrible, pero de todos modos aplaudió cuando finalizó, igual que todos a su alrededor.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de lo que has logrado a lo largo de los años, Tony. Muy, muy orgulloso. — le dijo a su esposo mientras le daba un beso en la sien sin dejar de aplaudir.

Tony le sonrió, pero pudo notar como sus hermosos ojos, aunque brillantes de felicidad, también estaban algo tensos. Y sabía bien la razón: no importaba que hubieran pasado 13 años desde que abandonó la industria armamentística, las personas lo seguían recordando por ello. Se inclinó un poco hacia él y le dio un casto beso en los labios para mostrarle su apoyo mientras escuchaban a alguien hablar. Cuando se enderezó, vio que era el Teniente Coronel Rhodes quien hablaba.

—Siendo el contacto con Strange International, he tenido el enorme privilegio de servir con un gran patriota y ser humano. Él es mi amigo. Él es mi gran mentor. — Stephen puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar eso. Tony puso su mano encima de la suya y la apretó un poco, aguantando la risa. — Señoras y señores, es un gran honor para mí darle este año el premio Apogee al señor Tony Stark.

Tan pronto como dijo el nombre de Tony, todo el mundo estalló en aplausos. Rhodey buscó con la mirada a Tony de un lado a otro hasta que lo encontró ya levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse al escenario y recibir el premio. Una muy, muy grande luz lo iba siguiendo de camino al podio. Como si se fuera a perder hasta ese lugar.

—Gracias, Rhodey. Buen discurso, por cierto. — le sonrió a su mejor amigo mientras le abrazaba rápido antes de que Rhodey le entregarse el premio y hacerse a un lado. Tony lo dejó ir y se acercó al micrófono mientras veía el premio en sus manos. — Es lindo. Se verá bien en la entrada de Strange International. Quiero que todos lo vean y sepan lo bueno soy. — Todos se rieron por las palabras del castaño. — Pero no, ya hablando en serio, les agradezco mucho por el reconocimiento. Es un gran honor que alguien vea mi trabajo y crea que merece recibir un premio. Muchas gracias.

Todo a su alrededor empezaron a aplaudir. Stephen los ignoró a favor de sonreírle al hombre del podio. Finalmente, entre aplausos y sacudidas de manos, Tony regresó a él.

—Te amo. — Tomó el premio que el castaño le entregaba con las dos manos para evitar tirarlo. Sabía bien que a Tony no le importaban los premio o el reconocimiento de aquellas personas que él no consideraba importantes en su vida, pero Stephen deseaba que todos vieran lo bien que Tony lo estaba haciendo fuera de las armas, así que el castaño le daba gusto y dejaba que colocara todos sus premios en exhibición siempre y cuando estuvieran en la misma vitrina que los de él y los de los demás trabajadores. — El diseño es bastante elaborado, así que quizá debamos mantenerlo lejos de Bats.

—Sí, es lindo. — aceptó Tony se recargaba en él para verlo bien.

—Si quieres, podemos esperar y ponerlo en el nuevo edificio. Haremos una vitrina para los premios más grande que la actual cuando nos mudemos.

—Sí, eso suena bien. Me gusta la idea. Hasta entonces podríamos dárselo a Pepper para que lo guarde en un lugar seguro.

Pasaron el resto de la fiesta platicando con las personas que estaban a su alrededor, a las cuales pronto se unió Rhodey.

* * *

Happy estaba viendo cómo Tony lanzaba los dados de una manera extravagante mientras les decía a todas las personas a su alrededor que la fundación recibiría una donación más grande este año. Cuando los dados cayeron y él ganó, fue a Happy y lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho con los dos puños, mostrándole una sonrisa extasiada, antes de acercarse a su esposo, quien estaba recargado en la mesa viendo al castaño con una sonrisa completamente enamorada.

—Esto no puede ser posible.

Tony y Stephen se voltearon a ver a Rhodey acercándose a ellos con una cara un tanto enojada.

—Oh, no. ¿te obligaron a hacer esto? — preguntó Tony un poco molesto de ver a su mejor amigo cortando su diversión.

—Nadie me obligó a nada. Me dijeron que si te sacaba de las mesas, me lo agradecerían profusamente. A los dos, en realidad.

—¡Oh, vamos! — Tony se acercó a Stephen y se dejó abrazar. — ¡Es para la fundación! ¿No me digas que no quieres que donemos más dinero este año a la fundación? — Tony fingió estar escandalizado. — ¿Stephen, lo has oído? No puede venir en navidad. Estas vetado.

—No digas cosas que no cumplirás. — Le dijo Stephen al odio, causándole un pequeño escalofrío.

Tony le miró con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo bien lo que quería hacer antes de tomar los dados de la mesa de nuevo y acercárselos a la boca al más alto — Dame suerte, hermoso. — Stephen sopló a los dados entre risas. — Ahora tú, Rhodey Bear. Dame suerte.

Rhodey empujó la mano de su amigo con irritación y quizá un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, haciendo que tirara los dados. Cayeron en dos, y perdió lo que había apostado. Tony estaba divertido por su actitud, pero Stephen le lanzó su mejor y más llamativa mirada molesta.

Desde aquella vez en la que vio al ahora Teniente Coronel Rhodes gritarle a Tony al punto de hacer que se encogiera en sí mismo con miedo, había decido no confiar en él. Eran civiles el uno con el otro, manteniendo conversaciones cuando se requería para hacer feliz a Tony, pero no más que eso. Stephen era un ser rencoroso en muchas maneras, y una de ellas era cuando alguien lastimaba, aunque sea ligeramente, a Tony, pues sabía bien que su esposo jamás se defendía de sus amigos. Así pues, Stephen tomó el trabajo con alegría. Todo aquel amigo de Tony que se atrevía a causarle daño entraba a la lista negra de Stephen. En su lista estaban casi todos los amigos de Tony. El único fuera de la lista era Happy.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó Rhodey. Estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que hizo, pero intentó mantenerse firme ante la mirada del doctor Strange.

—Han sucedido cosas peores. Olvídalo. No pasó nada.

Rhodey vio al médico de reojo un segundo y sí, él seguía viéndolo mal.

Se alejaron de las mesas de juego luego de que Tony pidiera a uno de sus guardaespaldas que cambiaran todas sus fichas. Los otros cuatro, entre ellos Happy, escoltaron a la pareja y al Teniente Coronel a la salida del casino.

—Por favor, mañana no vayas a llegar tarde. Saldré en el siguiente vuelo y me quedaré con mi hermana a pasar la noche. Dormiré en el sofá, así que no me hagas esperar mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí, Rhodey Bear. ¿Y estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros? podrías ir en el jet en vez de en un vuelo comercial.

—Gracias, Tony, pero prefiero no verlos o escucharlos a ustedes dos.

Dicho eso, Rhodey se fue y los dejó solos al fin.

* * *

Los guardaespaldas rodeaban a la pareja una vez que salieron al casino en su camino hacia el Rolls-Royce estacionado a pocos metros de ellos, por lo que pudieron detener a tiempo a la mujer que intentaba llamar la atención de ambos antes de que entraran al auto.

—¡Señor Stark!, ¡Doctor Strange!, ¡¿Disculpen?!, ¿Me podrían dar un minuto de su tiempo?

—No otra vez. — Se quejó Stephen en voz baja. Ante la mirada confundida de Tony, explicó—: Es Christine Everhart, de la revista Vanity Fair. Ha intentado conseguir una entrevista contigo por meses. Incluso intentó llegar a tu oficina en Strange International por medios… poco convencionales.

Tony hizo una mueca y después se giró a ver a Happy. — ¿Qué dices?

—Podría darle lo que busca, jefe. Como dice el doctor, ha estado insistiendo mucho.

Con un inhalación lenta, Tony se dio media vuelta, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Stephen apretó un poco su mano, y cuando le regresó el apretón, se alejó del auto y caminó al lado de su esposo. Los guardaespaldas les dieron espacio para que pudieran hablar sin problemas.

—De acuerdo, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres?

—Señor Stark, soy Chri…

—Sí, mi esposo ya me dijo tu nombre y para qué revista trabajas, así que lo que sea que quieras preguntar… ¡bueno, ahora es tu momento!

La mujer miró a ambos hombres rápidamente antes de iniciar con sus preguntas, sacando su pequeña grabadora plateada de su bolso.

—Escuché que lo llaman “el Da Vinci de nuestra época”. ¿Qué dice a eso? — acercó la grabadora quizá un poco demasiado duro a los dos hombres, a decir por la mirada de un par de guardaespaldas que la miraron con intención.

—Es ridículo. Yo no pinto.

—Por lo menos no en un lienzo de tela, no. — Aseguró Stephen mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Tony.

—¿Y qué hay de su otro apodo: “El mercader de la muerte”?

—¿"El mercader de la muerte"? Me parece, señora Everhart, que está 13 años desactualizada. Permítame recordarle que Tony lleva todos esos años sin construir una sola arma o misil.

—Eso no significa que nunca las construyó.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Berkeley? — preguntó Tony un tanto aburrido.

—Brown.

—Los está haciendo ver extraordinariamente bien, señora Everhart. — dijo Stephen con sarcasmo.

—¿Siempre sale a defender a su esposo, doctor Strange?

—Sí, lo hago. ¿Algún problema con ello?

—Se le acaba el tiempo, señora. — intervino Tony al ver a Stephen enojarse un poco.

—Bien, ya que no quiere hablar de armas, ¿por qué no hablamos de los rumores que existen alrededor de los dos? — Ella les sonrió un poco — Por ejemplo, aquel que asegura que su matrimonio no es más que una farsa para poder cambiar la manera en que la gente ve a Tony Stark y así limpiar su imagen pública. Después de todo, a todos les sorprendió cómo el señor Stark no sólo salió de Stark Industries, sino que al poco tiempo se le empezó a ver al lado de un hombre, besándose con él, nada menos, luego de que pasara sus primeros años veinte envuelto en escándalos con mujeres de todas los estatus sociales.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? — Tony volteo a ver al hombre más alto — ¿De dónde sacan ellos sus teorías?

—No tengo la más mínima idea.

Christine Everhart los miró de nuevo antes de decir:

—¿No tienen nada que decir a eso?

—Realmente quiere una reacción de nuestra parte, ¿no es así, señora Everhart? — preguntó Tony mientras apretaba la mano de Stephen con cuidado. — Bueno, ¿qué tal ésta? Ambos nos hemos dedicado a construir hospitales, asegurar que la ayuda llegue a los necesitados y apoyar a nuestra milicia con escudos, no con armas, y no porque sea un complot para cambiar el modo en que la gente me ve debido a mi pasado en Stark Industries, o por quien fue mi padre y lo que hizo buena parte de su vida, sino porque es lo correcto a hacer.

—Seguramente habrá quienes no lo crean, y eso está bien. No podemos decirle a nadie que su forma de pensar está mal, y ciertamente no podemos esperar que le agrademos a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, eso no nos molesta en lo más mínimo. No hacemos esto por premios o reconocimientos. Strange International no es una fachada, como tampoco lo es nuestro matrimonio. Todo es real. — Aseguró Stephen mientras veía a la mujer directamente a los ojos.

—¿Ensayan mucho eso?

Tony miró a Stephen con amor y le dijo a Everhart sin mirarla:

—Cada noche antes de dormir.

—Ahora, si nos disculpa, señora Everhart, tenemos un vuelo al que llegar. Buenas noches.

La pareja se dio la vuelta y esta vez pudo entrar al auto sin incidentes.

* * *

Stephen intentó regular su respiración mientras movía su cadera, entrando y saliendo perezosamente de Tony, persiguiendo lo último de su orgasmo a la par que acariciaba los muslos de su esposo. Tony no estaba mucho mejor, pues aún estaba apoyado en el pecho fuerte y firme de Stephen, usándolo como punto de apoyo para seguir cabalgándolo, aunque con mucho menos ímpetu que antes.

Después del vuelo increíblemente largo, pero no desperdiciado gracias a la cama del jet, ambos habían llegado a la bodega que Tony había mandado a remodelar con el único propósito de que la gente pensara que vivían ahí y alejarlos lo más posible del santuario de Nueva York, su verdadera residencia. El lugar estaba al norte del estado, rodeado de bosque y vegetación, y lo suficientemente alejado como para no ser molestados frecuentemente por personas indeseadas. Además, la bodega que con el paso de los años se había convertido en una mansión de madera y cemento, cumplía otro propósito, que era el de albergar el taller personal de Tony, pues cuando se habían mudado al santuario, Ancestral le prohibió construir otro sótano más profundo, o usar el que ya tenía como taller. Tony podía ir del santuario a su taller en la mansión por medio de un portal permanente que iba desde el primer piso del santuario hasta una puerta oculta en el taller.

—Wow, eso fue… eso fue excelente. ¿Cómo es que después de todos estos años aún me sorprendes en la cama?

—Magia. — contestó con suficiencia Stephen mientras pasaba sus manos de los mulsos a su cintura, y luego a su pecho, tocándolo todo. — Eso, y porque soy increíblemente bueno en lo que hago.

Tony le sonrió con diversión antes de recostarse con cuidado en el pecho de su esposo, dejando que su cabeza encajara en el hueco formado entre el cuello y la cabeza. Cuando estuvo cómodo, empezó a dejar besos perezosos en el pálido cuello, intercalándolos con lamidas largas y pequeñas mordidas.

—Tony, cariño, a menos que quieras ir a otra ronda, te aconsejo que te detengas.

El castaño soltó una risita y empezó a mover sus caderas suavemente, pero con intención. Stephen, aun parcialmente adentro de Tony, podía sentir la fricción, así como su semen saliendo de Tony. Siempre había pensado que la sensación de tener semen encima era realmente molesta, pero podía aguantarla sólo para poder tomar una vez más a Tony… o dos. Estaba seguro de que podrían tener otras dos rondas más antes de que tuvieran que levantarse. Con cuidado, guio a Tony y lo colocó debajo de él, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Eran hermosos, y más cuando le veían con tanto amor. Siempre lo hacía sentir especial y humilde el tener a un hombre como Tony amándolo de la manera en que lo hacía.

—Deja de verme así y hazte útil, Stephen.

A pesar de que Tony quería disimular su tono de tonto enamorado como una queja, Stephen lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notarlo, así que le sonrió con diversión y empezó a mover sus caderas para poderse enterrar de nuevo en Tony.

—Lo hare. Me hare muy, muy útil. Veremos si puede aguantar el ritmo durante las siguientes dos rondas, **_señor Strange._**

Dicho eso, Stephen empezó a ganar velocidad en sus empujes, logrando que Tony levantara sus piernas y las colocara en sus caderas mientras sus brazos iban directo a sus hombros. La sonrisa que dividía su cara era, como siempre, preciosa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, qué hermoso poder poner un capítulo 2 de esta historia, la cual está teniendo una gran aceptación. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

Cuando finalmente se desenredaron el uno del otro era casi el amanecer.

Con cuidado, Tony hizo a un lado el cabello de un Stephen completamente muerto para el mundo antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente y otro en los labios con el mismo cuidado. Admiró por otros segundos a su esposo antes de obligarse a levantarse e iniciar el día. Después de una rápida parada en el baño se puso una bata y bajó por su café y un té para el pelinegro. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se permitió admirar un segundo el santuario. Con la luz de la mañana el lugar tomaba una apariencia mucho más hogareña que en cualquier otro momento del día. Esta era su casa, su hogar, y se enorgullecía de ello. Sobre todo de la cocina, la cual consideraba por completo su territorio.

—¿JARVIS, estás despierto?

—¿Para usted, señor? Siempre.

—Inicia la cafetera, por favor. — pidió mientras colocaba una vieja tetera en la estufa, pues a Stephen le gustaba preparar su té a la vieja usanza. — Y muéstrame lo que tenemos en nuestras agendas esta semana.

—Enseguida, señor.

Su agenda y la de Stephen se desplegaron en la superficie de la isla de la cocina, así que mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara y su café estuviera listo, empezó a pasar por todo los pendientes. Cuando movió su mano izquierda para eliminar una de las reuniones de la próxima semana, vio cómo el sol se reflejaba en su anillo de bodas y de compromiso. Se detuvo y los miró por un segundo. El anillo de compromiso era de plata con pequeños diamantes salpicados a lo largo de todo el anillo, y con un diamante azul igualmente pequeño muy parecido en color al de las túnicas de Stephen justo en el centro, y aunque en un inicio no había querido usarlo ya que sentía que ante los ojos de las otras personas lo volvía “la mujer” de la relación, (y el no deseaba que fuese así de ningún modo) terminó por aceptarlo después de que Stephen le dijo que era el anillo de compromiso que había estado en su familia por generaciones, y que después de la muerte de toda su familia no había quien lo usara. Así pues, Tony terminó dándose por vencido. Pero valió la pena. Cuando el hombre más alto colocó el anillo de compromiso en su dedo se había visto como un hombre realizado.

Los anillos de bodas, por otro lado, provenían de un pedazo de vibranium que el rey de Wakanda, T'Chaka, le había regalado cuando lo conoció durante la apertura de su primer centro de ayuda internacional. Tony se sorprendió por el regalo, pero le agradeció de la única manera que se le ocurrió: se ofreció a construir un centro de ayuda cerca de su país lo más pronto posible. Ese centro de ayuda fue el segundo en construirse en el extranjero, y se inauguró únicamente tres meses después de haber conocido al rey. Cuando se comprometió con Stephen no podía pensar en un mejor uso para ese raro metal que el de convertirlo en sus anillos de boda, así como en la cadena en la que Stephen llevaría el suyo. Debido a sus manos lastimadas, su esposo era incapaz de usar cualquier tipo de anillo, por lo que la cadena fue la elección obvia… y desde que se la puso el día de su boda, nunca se la quitó. Cada noche, cuando se acostaba al lado de Stephen y veía el anillo cerca de él, se sentía cálido por dentro.

—Es bueno ver que se despertaron. Tengo hambre. Karl y Wong salieron a Kamar-Taj y no llenaron mi plato.

Tony se giró a ver a Bats entrando a la cocina con el hocico escurriendo agua.

—Por tu bien, espero que no hayas bebido de la taza del inodoro de nuevo, Bats.

El perro se quedó sentado, viéndolo.

—Entonces no te lo diré.

—¿JARVIS, Bats bebió agua de la taza del inodoro?

—Sí, señor. Sin importar cuánto le dije que no era una buena idea, él decidió hacerlo. Tal parece que fue en venganza por quedarse sin alimento las últimas horas.

Bats se le quedó viendo enojado a la cámara más cercana.

—Te voy a amarrar un trapo en la cola para que limpies detrás de ti, Bats, veras si no lo hago. — amenazó Tony al perro mientras se dirigía al plato del animal para llenarlo con comida. El plato del agua estaba lleno. — ¡Tienes agua en tu plato!

—¿Qué pasa?

Tony levantó la cara para ver a Stephen entrando por la puerta con una bata apenas cerrada.

—Pasa que Bats no quiere aprender a beber de su plato de agua. Insiste en beber de la taza del inodoro.

—¿No habían cerrado todas las puertas con ayuda de JARVIS? — preguntó Stephen curioso mientras retiraba el agua del fuego y llenaba la taza más grande que tenían. — A menos que tuviera ayuda, no creo que Bats pueda ser capaz de abrir una puerta.

—Buena deducción, Sherlock. — le lanzó un beso a Stephen mientras el más alto se sonreía. — ¿Quién te ayudó, Bats?, ¿Fue la capa?, ¿O quizá fue Karl o Wong? Habla. Estas a punto de perder todos tus premios por una semana.

Bats se le quedó viendo con ojos grandes y tristes, soltando quejidos suaves. A Tony le rompía el corazón cada vez que hacía eso. Esta vez no fue diferente. Tony se agachó a su altura y lo abrazó, evitando su hocico lo más posible. Lo amaba, pero no tanto como para abrazarlo después de que tomara agua del baño.

—Ahora veo por qué no ha aprendido a no beber del retrete. — dijo Stephen viendo la escena.

—Oh, cállate. Tú haces lo mismo. No te atrevas a negarlo. — Tony dejó ir a Bats para que comiera al fin mientras él se acercaba a Stephen para darle un beso rápido antes de servirse su primera taza de café.

Cuando domingo murió sólo un año después de que se mudaran al santuario de Nueva York, Tony quedó devastado. Ese perro se había convertido en un modo de mantenerse centrado durante las primeras misiones de Stephen en las que, por falta de experiencia, llegaba mucho más herido de lo que se supone que debería. Stephen lo notó, desde luego, pero con Tony volviéndose amigo de una reliquia sensible, la mudanza de sus robots a su nuevo taller, así como la puesta en línea de JARVIS, le restó importancia al hecho, pensando que su pareja estaba bien. Eso fue hasta la primera misión en la que resulto herido a un grado tal que, de no haber sido porque Ancestral estaba en el santuario bebiendo té con Tony en el momento exacto en que atravesó el portal para regresar a casa y lo ayudó de inmediato, habría muerto. Cuando recobró la conciencia se dio cuenta de que Tony en realidad sí se sentía sólo. Podría estar rodeado de sus robots y de JARVIS, pero ellos no eran capaces de darle el tipo de confort que necesitaba. Por eso, en el momento mismo en que pudo ponerse en pie nuevamente sin tambalearse, Stephen lo llevó a un refugio para animales, en donde terminaron por adoptar a Bats. Él era un perro Basset relativamente joven que había sido adoptado dos veces antes, pero en ambas ocasiones su dueño terminó muriendo. Esperaba que ellos fueran los dueños definitivos para el pobre animal. Tony se encariñó de inmediato con él, y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que le ladrara a la capa o a otras reliquias, pero Stephen, siendo que no tenía idea de por qué ladraba, le lanzó un hechizo para hacer que Bats se expresara de una forma en que los humanos pudieran entenderlo y, a su vez, Bats pudiera entender a un nivel mucho más alto lo que ellos le decían. El perro en cierto modo se volvió más humano. Tony, desde luego, se extrañó cuando escuchó hablar a Bats por primera vez pero, con sus tres robots, su IA, una reliquia sensible y habiendo visto de lo que eran capaces los maestros, un perro que hablaba era de las cosas más fáciles de aceptar para él.

—No, no lo hago. Yo soy más firme con él. Eso y en realidad no me molesta que lo haga.

La cara sorprendida de Tony no tenía precio.

—¿Cómo puede no importarte? ¡Es Bats bebiendo de la taza del inodoro! ¿No te da asco que ande por toda la casa, por la que andas descalzo, dejando gotas de agua de ese lugar?

La cara de asco de Stephen lo delató de inmediato.

—No lo había pensado de ese modo.

—Puedo verlo. — Tony agarró su taza y después de beber un par de tragos dijo —: Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos. Pepper llegara a la mansión en poco tiempo y si no estoy ahí, tomara mi cuello. Además, no quiero intentar explicarle por qué los dos aparecimos mágicamente en el lugar.

Tony empezó a caminar a la salida de la cocina y se quedó parado en la puerta, esperando a que su esposo lo siguiera. Él no lo hizo.

—Tu asistente no tendrá tu cuello, porque es mío. Así como el resto de ti. — respondió Stephen mientras se apoyaba casualmente en la isla de la cocina y metía y sacaba la bolsita de té con forma de pez dorado de su taza.

—¿No te intimidan sus zapatos de tacón?

—Cariño, si dejara que unos simples zapatos Jimmy Choo me intimidaran, no sería tan buen maestro de las artes místicas como soy.

Pepper Potts era una mujer fuerte, y la mejor asistente que Tony jamás hubiera tenido, capaz de seguirle el paso en la empresa y soportar todas sus excentricidades, desde ir con él y dos guardaespaldas a Central Park dos veces al día para pasear a Bats, hasta tratar a Bats como un mini-Tony. La mujer conocía todos los gustos y disgustos de ambos, y siempre que los veía llegar juntos a la empresa (que era cuando Stephen estaba en alguna misión), reorganizaba su agenda de inmediato, sin preguntar y sin quejarse… demasiado. Sin embargo, Tony había podido ver en las raras interacciones entre su asistente y su esposo que Stephen la respetaba, pero realmente no la apreciaba al mismo nivel que Tony lo hacía. Cuando le preguntó a que se debía eso, Stephen le dijo que ella parecía ser la mujer perfecta para él: era fuerte de carácter, amable, inteligente, muy competente en su trabajo y capaz de conseguir todo lo que se llegaba a proponer, siempre tomando las decisiones correctas en la vida… y lo más importante de todo, era que a su lado Tony podría tener una vida normal; ella podía darle una vida **_familiar_** … una familia real, **_con hijos_**. Tony, desde luego, se sorprendió por la revelación, pero se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido como para asegurarle a su esposo que, sin importar cuantas mujeres perfectas pudieras desfilar delante de él, Stephen Vincent Strange era en esos momentos, antes y en el futuro, el único con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, en este universo o en cualquier universo o multiverso al que fuera llevado. Stephen aprendió a tolerarla un poco más después de esa conversación.

—De acuerdo, doctor “ ** _Próximo Hechicero Supremo_** ”. Quizá ella no logre intimidarte, pero puedo decirte que a mí no me gusta la actitud que toma cuando la hago enojar. No es sutil en cobrar venganza. ¿Así que por qué no simplemente me sacas de problemas y ponen ese hermoso trasero a trabajar y subes conmigo a nuestra habitación para prepararnos para el día?

Una mirada coqueta después y Stephen perseguía a Tony por las escaleras del santuario, logrando alcanzarlo al final de estas, abrazándolo por la cintura antes de darle un par de vueltas y luego dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo antes de apresurarse a ir a su habitación, riendo como dos adolescentes enamorados. Bats lo vio todo desde la puerta de la cocina mientras movía la cola feliz de ver a sus dos dueños tan enamorados y felices. Cuando regresó a su plato vio a la capa flotando en una esquina, ocultándose.

—Me debes. No te acusé.

—Estoy seguro de que el señor y el doctor están más que conscientes de que fue la capa quien te abrió la puerta del baño, Bats, y de que fue en venganza por haberle metido en la lavadora. — Aseguró JARVIS, con humor.

La capa movió el cuello de un lado a otro, triste de sólo recordar ese suceso. De no haber sido porque Bats lo notó y le dijo a Tony lo que había hecho, logrando parar la lavadora a tiempo, habría pasado por todo el ciclo de lavado, incluyendo el centrifugado y el secado. No habría sido divertido.

* * *

Mientras caminaban ya vestidos rumbo al taller, Stephen sacó a colación una conversación que no había tenido oportunidad antes.

—Así que… ¿te acompañará el Doctor Yinsen?

—Sí. Cuando supo que no podías ir a la presentación conmigo dijo que no tenía problemas en acompañarme. Quería aprovechar que vamos tan cerca de Gulmira para poder visitar unos familiares antes de regresar.

—Oye. — tomó suavemente la mano del castaño entre las suyas. — Lo siento por no poder estar aquí para San Valentín. Sé cuánto te gusta hacer algo grande y cursi para celebrar la fecha.

Tony se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No me molesta, de verdad. — soltó las manos de Stephen y las colocó en su rostro cuando el hombre no lo vio a los ojos, obligándolo a hacerlo. — De verdad, lo prometo. Es extraordinario que este sea el primer año en que estas ocupado en estas fechas. El no poder pasar la fecha juntos no va a cambiar lo feliz que estoy contigo como mi esposo.

—Aun así, lo siento. — colocó sus manos por la cintura del castaño y lo acercó hacia él. — El Maestro Hamir dice que podríamos tardar semanas en llegar a un acuerdo en las negociaciones. Incluso meses. Podría ser que tampoco esté presente para nuestro aniversario y tu cumpleaños. Apresuraré las cosas lo más que pueda, pero no creo que…

—Oye, no estoy molesto. Son sólo unas fechas y ya. — lo besó de modo casto antes de seguir. — Además, cuando regreses, sé que me lo compensaras, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Bien, entonces ahí lo tienes. Puedes ir con calma a tu misión y yo iré a hacer la demostración de nuestros nuevos escudos y ropa protectora a Afganistán. Pasaré San Valentín con Bats, comiendo chocolate y creando pequeños robots cursis. Y en nuestro aniversario… ¡haré un calendario con todos nuestros mejores momentos! Buen momento para regresar a las manualidades después del desastre de las bufandas del 2007. Y en mi cumpleaños… invitaré a Rhodey a comer alitas y a beber cerveza. ¿Lo ves? Lo resolví.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo haces. — Stephen apoyó su frente en la Tony antes de alejarse con una sonrisa enorme. — Te amo. Ahora baja al taller para arreglar el auto que querías antes de que llegue Pepper y te presione para ir a tu vuelo.

Un beso más, un golpe en el trasero de Tony cuando se iba, y Stephen se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tan pronto como entró vio una capa, un perro y dos maestros de las artes místicas jugando póker. Eso sonaba como el inicio de un mal chiste, pero en el santuario de Nueva York era un día normal.

—Estaré con Tony hasta que aborde su vuelo para ir a Afganistán, así que los dejó a cargo.

—Claro. Y no olvides que sólo esperamos a que el Maestro Hamir termine de prepararse para irnos.

Al terminar de hablar, Wong bajó sus cartas, y la capa y Bats se acercaron para verlas, intrigados. Karl sólo veía a los todos extrañado, como si no pudiera creer que esta era su vida.

—Por supuesto.

Después de eso, Stephen salió de la biblioteca y caminó al portal que daba al taller de Tony.

* * *

Stephen estaba desempacando la última reserva de café que Tony había comprado, así como sus tés en la sala principal de la mansión para llevarlos al taller cuando entró la señora Potts.

—Doctor, los trajes que pidió que fueran limpiados ya han sido lavados y planchados, y Happy está afuera, esperando para poderlos seguir al aeropuerto.

—Bien, gracias. Y encárgate de que los planos que Tony descartó sean eliminados de modo seguro, ¿de acuerdo? También asegúrate de que la fundación María Stark haya recibido el último cuadro que compramos, y verifica que lo coloquen en donde les dije que hicieran. Parece que los pasantes actuales olvidan todo tan pronto como se les dice. Oh, y no estaré disponible para nadie por algunos meses. Quedaré incomunicado por completo, pero Tony conoce el número del teléfono satelital que llevaré conmigo en caso de emergencia.

—Sí, Doctor. — la mujer anotó algo en su libreta antes de verlo de nuevo. — ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Doctor Strange?

—Sí, dos cosas más: dile a Happy que la maleta de Tony está junto a las escaleras del segundo piso. — tomó los paquetes en sus brazos y se acercó a ella. — y mantén alejada a Christine Everhart de mi esposo y de mí. ¿Eso está dentro de tus funciones, Potts?

—Doctor Strange, yo hago todo lo que el señor Stark o usted pidan y manden… aunque eso signifique en ocasiones sacar la basura. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

Stephen le sonrió divertido mientras bajaba al taller de Tony y dejaba a Pott recogiendo los planos de la mesa de centro.

* * *

Tony estaba al lado de un auto, separándolo pieza por pieza, sentado en una caja de herramientas y escaneando cada una de estas conforme las iba desmontando. Ya que Tony no le prestó atención, Stephen fue directo a la pequeña cocina y depositó todos sus paquetes en la mesa, empezando a guardarlos. Cuando estuvo listo, se fue al sillón a sentarse al lado de Bats. Parecía que el juego había terminado, y a decir por la cara triste del perro, no había sido el ganador.

—¿Wong ganó? — preguntó Stephen mientras acariciaba un poco al perro para reconfortarlo.

—Sí. Perdí tres bolsas de papas fritas y media caja de galletas. — dijo totalmente desconsolado.

Stephen se rio por la actitud del perro mientras cambiaba las caricias del cuerpo a la cabeza del animal y tomaba una de las revistas de medicina de la mesita al lado del sillón.

En un inicio, el colocar revistas de medicina en el taller había sido idea de Tony en un intento de hacerlo entrar ahí. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó petrificado al ver todos los autos deportivos. Tony lo notó de inmediato, y le preguntó si quería que se deshiciera de ellos. Estaba más preocupado por la comodidad de Stephen que por tener sus autos con él. Stephen le dijo que no. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde su accidente y debía empezar a acostumbrarse a ellos de nuevo, pues eran una gran parte de la vida de Tony. Y lo hizo. Se empezó a acostumbrar poco a poco y, con el paso de los meses, incluso empezó a dirigir a Tony a uno u otro auto que le gustaba. En esos momentos aún no se sentía capaz de estar detrás del volante de uno en movimiento, pero no tenía ningún problema en dejar que Tony condujera con él en el asiento del copiloto. Después de todo, desde que se convirtió en maestro de las artes místicas, cosas más aterradoras que caer al vacío y perder el uso de sus manos protagonizaban sus pesadillas.

La primera vez que despertó casi gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos por una pesadilla, Tony lo había abrazado por el resto de la noche, consolándolo y protegiéndolo de sus demonios con palabras de amor y caricias suaves, repitiéndole una y otra vez cuándo lo amaba hasta que se durmió nuevamente. Por la mañana, y aun un poco asustado, Tony le habló sobre buscar ayuda para sus pesadillas. Lo amaba, y no quería que sufriera, sobre todo no por algo que podían tratar y quizá solucionar. En un inicio se negó en redondo, pero cuando Tony se ofreció a ir con él, tratar con sus propios traumas y aprender a tratar con los de Stephen, lo conmovió tanto que estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo que odiaba sólo para verlo sano que terminó por aceptar, y como premio que ninguno de los dos esperaba, sólo un año después de empezar a acudir a terapia Stephen fue finalmente capaz de ponerse detrás de un volante y manejar de nuevo. Año con año Stephen ganaba más y más confianza, sobre todo con todas las modificaciones que hacía Tony personalmente a todos y cada uno de los autos que Stephen elegía para sí mismo, así como la carga de JARVIS en estos, quien era capaz de tomar el control total del auto si el peor de los casos surgía. Al presente, era poseedor de 2 Rolls-Royce, 1 Shelby Cobra y 4 Lamborghinis… uno de ellos exactamente igual a aquel con el que chocó esa noche de 1996 y que le quitó el uso de sus manos.

Actualmente veían a su psicólogo una vez cada dos semanas, y si él salía a una misión, Tony siempre se encargaba de reprogramar la cita. Ambos se sentían un tanto más centrados y tranquilos de cierto modo, haciendo que Stephen se diera cuenta de que, contrario a su creencia personal, sí era capaz de enamorarse aún más de Tony Stark.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización sorpresa. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

—Dame la vista esquemática. — pidió Tony a JARVIS mientras colocaba un escáner en el motor del auto que estaba reparando.

—La compresión del cilindro tres es baja.

—Toma nota.

La música relativamente fuerte bajó tan pronto como entró Pepper Potts, quien hablaba por teléfono, al taller.

>>No te metas con mi música, por favor. — Reclamó Tony sin levantar la vista de las partes con las que estaba jugando.

—Tú deberías de estar en el otro lado del mundo.

—Dime por qué me apresuras.

—Tony, tu vuelo salía hace una hora y media.

—¿El Doctor Yinsen ya está en el avión? — preguntó Stephen sin levantar la vista del artículo que estaba leyendo.

—Sí, Doctor. Fue el primero en llegar.

—Espero que haya llevado una revista. Además, como es nuestro avión pensé que iban a esperar hasta que Tony llegara para despegar.

Tony le mandó un beso a Stephen, y a cambio obtuvo una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

—Tony, necesito hablarte de unas cosas antes de que salgas. A los dos, en realidad. — Stephen finalmente dejó su revista de lado y le prestó atención a la pelirroja, ahora interesado. — Larry llamó. Dice que tiene otro comprador para el Jackson Pollock. ¿Sí lo quieren?

—¿Es un buen ejemplo de su “periodo primavera”?

—Um, no. “Primavera” era la zona en East Hampton donde vivía y tenía su taller, no por la estación…

—¿Y? — interrumpió Stephen.

—Creo que sí es una buena pieza. Aunque el precio es excesivo.

—¿Lo quieres, cariño? — Tony cambio su mirada de Potts a Stephen, que parecía un tanto aburrido por la conversación.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Cómpralo y encárgate de ponerlo en la fundación. Quizá podamos subastarlo en la noche de casino de septiembre después de que lo vean en las galas de mayo y julio.

—Sí, Doctor. — Pepper lo anotó en su libreta. — Ok. El discurso de graduación de MIT…

—¡Es en junio! — Tony se quejó mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café.

—Lo más probable es que lo haga unas horas antes de que lo tenga que dar. — Confirmó Stephen mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a Tony para quitarle de la mano la taza de café antes de que siquiera le diera un sorbo.

—Lo sé, doctor, pero me están presionando a mí por eso. ¿Debo decirles que sí lo dará?

—Vamos, Potts, ponte firme. — pidió Stephen alejando aún más la taza del alcance de Tony, quien se estaba poniendo de puntitas para alcanzarla. — Y sí, lo dará. — Después de eso, le dio un beso a Tony en los labios antes de dejarlo ahí e ir a prepararle una taza de té en su lugar.

—Sí, Doctor. — Ella podría haberse reído, pero se calmó e intentó mantenerse profesional. — Y necesito que el señor Stark firme esto.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo que me encargue de cosas futuras?, ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?, ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí para quedarte con Bats? — Tony se acercó a ella mientras el perro levantaba las orejas al escuchar su nombre. — ¿Tienes planes?, ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

—Sí, señor, los tengo.

—No me gusta que tengas planes.

—Ambos me los permiten en mi cumpleaños.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? — preguntó Tony totalmente extrañado.

—Así es.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Tony. ¿No es raro? Es el mismo día que el año pasado. — Stephen le dio un beso en la sien mientras le daba la taza de té recién hecho en la mano.

—Que bien. Obséquiate algo lindo de nuestra parte. — Tony se recargó un poco en Stephen mientras bebía su té.

—Ya lo hice, en realidad.

—¿Y?

—Oh, es algo… muy lindo. De muy buen gusto. Gracias de verdad, Doctor Strange y señor Stark.

—De nada. Y es bueno saber que tenemos buen gusto. — dijo Stephen antes de mirar a Tony y fingirse sorprendido, como si lo viera por primera vez, haciendo reír al castaño. — Tenemos excelente gusto, ¿verdad? — afirmó antes de darle un beso en la frente a Tony y tomar la taza de sus manos para regresarla a la cocina.

—Sí, lo hacemos. — Tony vio a su esposo como el hombre enamorado que era, y después se dirigió a Bats, tomándolo entre sus brazos. — Te quedaras con ella los siguientes tres días. Se bueno, no hagas muchos desastres y no la hagas enojar demasiado. Quiero que quede algo de ti cuando regrese.

—No quiero quedarme con ella. — Bats dijo alicaído, y luego lo miró con ojos grandes y tristes — ¿No pudo quedarme en el santuario con Daniel Drumm? Escuché que él se quedara a cuidarlo.

A pesar de que Pepper no pudo escucharlo, sabía que el perro no estaba feliz con la decisión de que se quedase con ella.

—Quita esa cara, Bats. Te la pasaras bien. — le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de dejarlo en los brazos de Pepper. — Y tú, Pepper Potts, cuídalo bien. No hagas nada indecente delante de él si festejas tu cumpleaños esta noche, y no dejes que tome de los inodoros. Tampoco olvides llevarlo al veterinario mañana por la tarde.

Una última caricia en la cabeza de Bats por parte de Tony y Stephen, y ambos se dirigieron al Audi R8 blanco que habían elegido para ir al aeropuerto. Stephen se sentó detrás del volante y repasó con JARVIS todos los sistemas de seguridad un par de veces antes de estar conforme con todo; encendió el auto y después de darle una mirada cómplice a su esposo, la cual le fue devuelta con una ceja levantada, pero seguida de una risa divertida y contagiosa, empezó a conducir, pisando el acelerador una vez que estuvieron fuera del sótano. Happy, ya esperando por ellos en el Rolls-Royce, piso igualmente el acelerador para intentar alcanzarlos en cuanto los vio salir a toda velocidad.

* * *

En el camino, Stephen se permitió desviar un segundo o dos la mirada del camino para ver a su esposo, quien estaba felizmente disfrutando del aire en su rostro y viendo de vez en cuando el espejo lateral para ver qué tan atrás estaba Happy. Lo iba a extrañar tanto durante el tiempo que no estuvieran juntos.

Al llegar a la pista privada de Strange International, Stephen empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta quedar a pocos metros del jet. Mientras apagaba el auto sintió la mano de su esposo en la suya. Cuando lo miró, él le señaló a un muy, muy enojado Teniente Coronel Rhodes parado afuera del jet, esperando por ellos.

—¿Por qué llegamos tan tarde en realidad? — curioseó Stephen mientras ambos desabrochaban sus cinturones de seguridad.

—Quería que Rhodey se cocinara un poco por los dados de ayer. — Respondió Tony antes de salir del auto y gritarle a Happy —: ¡Te luciste! ¡Pensé que te habíamos perdido allá atrás!

—Así fue, señor. Tuve que tomar un atajo. — aseguró su guardaespaldas mientras sacaba las maletas de Tony de la cajuela y corría al jet con ellas.

—¡Te ganamos! — se acercó a Stephen, tomó su mano y caminaron hasta el pie de la escalera de abordaje, quedándose parados ahí para despedirse. — Así que…

—Así que… — Stephen lo agarró de la cintura y le dio un jalón hacia sí, sonriéndole antes de darle un beso profundo y bastante largo. Al separarse, tanto Tony como Stephen deseaban tener una cama cerca de ellos, y contar con el tiempo para poder disfrutar el uno del otro una última vez antes de separarse por tanto tiempo. — Te extrañaré, y espero verte cuando regrese. Te amo, mucho. Eres la persona más especial del mundo para mí. Mi universo. Cuídate.

—Lo haré. Y tú regresa a mí, ¿sí? — Esta vez fue él quien inició el beso, el cual duró un poco más que el anterior. — Cuídate. Te veré cuando regreses, como siempre. — Un beso menos acalorado, pero con más sentimiento, y finalmente se alejó del más alto. — Te amo.

Después del intercambio, Stephen soltó a su esposo, dejándolo libre para irse.

—Teniente Coronel Rhodes, confío en usted para cuidar de mi esposo en Afganistán. Le estoy confiando todo lo que amo, así que espero que lo mantenga fuera de peligro y a salvo en todo momento.

—Claro, Doctor Strange. — aseguró Rhodey con su tono más amable, y esperó a que el hombre se fuera de regreso a su auto antes de ver a su mejor amigo y decirle en voz baja para evitar que alguien más escuchara, pero no por eso menos enojada —: ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué?

—¡Tres horas! — dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Tenía asuntos que atender.

—Tres horas. Tres horas he estado parado aquí, esperando por ti.

—Pues ya estoy aquí — Espero a que Happy pasara a su lado para poderle decir —: En el camino, cuídalo por mí, ¿sí?

—Claro, jefe. Siempre.

Tony le dio una palmada en el hombro, agradecido, y entró al jet, ignorando a Rhodey y a sus quejas.

Stephen se quedó parado al lado del auto deportivo durante el despegue y hasta que el jet se perdió de vista antes de entrar y acomodarse de nuevo en el asiento del conductor para dirigirse lo más rápido que podía a casa. Entre más pronto se fuera, más pronto regresaría, ¿no?

* * *

—¿Qué lees, ornitorrinco? — curioseó Tony mientras veía a la azafata colocar un plato con sushi delante de él, y a otra ofrecerle una toalla caliente.

—Nada.

Tony lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados de mala manera antes de cambiar su atención al otro hombre. — ¿Y tú, Ho?

—Oh, es sólo una revista médica. Hablan sobre una de las técnicas de su esposo, en realidad. — Eso llamó la atención de Tony, por lo que se enderezó en su asiento, invitándolo a continuar. — Le dan muchos elogios, y dicen que salvara a miles en el futuro gracias a su investigación más reciente. Además, parece que muchos están tomándola como base para pulir algunas propias. Hablan incluso de un médico en Francia, quien dice ser un viejo amigo del Doctor Strange, que afirma que le gustaría trabajar a su lado en una asociación.

—Por favor, dime que no es un tipo llamado Etienne. — pidió el castaño, casi rogando, mientras limpiaba su cara con la toalla caliente.

—Lo es. ¿Es eso algo malo?

—Etienne fue uno de los médicos que se negó a operarlo cuando sucedió su accidente. No sé si a Stephen le agrade la idea de trabajar a su lado, por muy buena que pueda llegar a ser la asociación.

—No sabía que tu esposo había buscado a médicos extranjeros para curarse las manos. — dijo Rhodey tomando la toalla caliente y limpiando sus propias manos.

—Buscó a los mejores. Así fue como perdió su primera fortuna. — respondió Tony un poco triste. — Han pasado muchos años pero él… él es rencoroso de esa manera.

—Oh, sí, lo sé. No sé qué demonios le hice a tu esposo, pero él me odia. — afirmó Rhodey.

—No sabía que el Doctor Strange no le apreciaba.

Antes de que Rhodey pudiera quejarse de Stephen con Ho, Tony empezó a gritar que sirvieran el sake caliente. Rhodey, desde luego, se negó… por unos buenos 20 minutos antes de empezar a beber. Una hora después, ya estaba increíblemente ebrio, platicando con él, apoyado a su lado y regañándolo sobre ser irresponsable. Ho y él lo ignoraban a favor de seguir hablando sobre los logros de Stephen, y dándole la razón o negándose cuando creían que era pertinente hacerlo.

* * *

Tan pronto como aterrizó el avión y la puerta se abrió, Tony descendió para evitar aguantar a un Rhodey crudo, seguido de Ho, y empezó a estrechas las manos de los militares que lo esperaban en la pista, a un lado de donde aterrizó su jet. El primero en acercarse fue el General que lo había invitado y luego, poco a poco, los demás. Ho tuvo la amabilidad de fungir como traductor para aquellos militares cuyas lenguas no hablaba.

Con ayuda de Ho supervisó que todo estuviera siendo subido correctamente al transporte para su presentación, y después de la presentación militar que los militares estacionados en esa base le dieron, todos subieron finalmente a las hummer del convoy para ser llevados a donde la demostración se llevaría a cabo.

—Espero que hayan traído sus armas más poderosas, señores. — Señaló a una pantalla instalada a su lado, en donde se podía ver claramente una hummer con unos muñecos de prueba a su lado, como si estuvieran escondidos en ella, y luego al campo abierto, en donde se suponía que estaban localizados. — Porque les prometo que quedaran en ridículo cuando se enfrenten a los más nuevos escudos que hemos desarrollado en Strange International. Ahora, estos escudos, que pertenecen a la línea libertad, se basan parcialmente en la tecnología civil de escudo personal que tiene mi esposo, pero están hechos para durar por mucho más tiempo gracias al centro de energía que se encuentra instalado en el motor de la hummer, y el cual también la hace 100% bioamigable. No usa gasolina, así que no tienen que preocuparse por quedarse varados en medio del desierto. Ahora, los muñecos de pruebas están vestidos con ropas hechas por completo de nuestra nueva tela protectora, la cual es una actualización de la que llevan actualmente. Esta nueva tela es capaz de proteger el cuerpo de casi todo tipo de metralla o bala que se pueda conseguir en el mercado. En todos los mercados. Es más flexible que la actual que tienen, más fuerte y mucho más ligera. Así que creo que es hora de que a todo el mundo le den uniformes nuevos. — Miró la hummer y luego las armas antes de agitar su mano hacia ellas, las cuales tenían los logos de Hammer y de Stane pintados en los costados. Sabía que esas no harían nada a sus escudos. — Adelante.

El arma de Stane fue la primera en lanzarse, seguida segundos después del arma de Hammer. Las dos crearon explosiones realmente grandes, pero Tony se mantuvo firme, viendo la pantalla. Cuando el polvo se asentó, los militares pudieron ver un tipo de esfera de hámster de color azul verdoso rodear la hummer y a los maniquíes de pruebas. Todos estaban asombrados por ello.

>>Ahora les mostraré algo que les encantará. — sacó su celular y empezó a manejar la camioneta sin problemas.

La hummer, aun resguardada por el escudo, llegó hasta ellos sin ningún problema. Una vez que estacionó delante de ellos, todos pudieron ver que se encontraba completamente intacta, y si bien había arrastrado con ella a todos los muñecos de pruebas, las únicas partes dañadas fueron las que se encontraban afuera del escudo, y aun así, era bastante claro que la tela protegió las partes expuestas lo más posible, a tal grado que sólo faltaban aquella parte en las que la tela no se encontraba presente.

Todos los militares estaban asombrados, y le aplaudieron con entusiasmo en su camino a la hummer para tocar el escudo que seguía activo. Tony los dejó curiosear a su gusto mientras él abría su hielera, como a Stephen le gustaba decirle, y tomaba una botella de agua gasificada. Hacía mucho calor y tenía mucha sed. — En la compra de 500 millones o más, les incluiré uno de estos. A su salud. ¡Por nuestros soldados! — levantó su botellita en un brindis hacia los militares.

Ho le estaba dando algunos números a uno de los generales, pero en cuanto terminó, se apresuró a alcanzar a Tony.

—Este año la navidad llegará antes a la fundación, ¿no crees?

—Estoy seguro de que así será, señor.

Ambos entraron a la hummer cuya puerta les abrió un militar. Le cedió el paso a Ho para quedarse junto a la ventana. Rhodey los alcanzó cuando Tony cerraba la puerta.

—¡Ey, Tony!

—Lo siento, ornitorrinco, ya no hay espacio. Mamá Rhodes se lució en navidad y ya no entras. Lo siento.

Rhodey le regaló una sonrisa brillante, aunque algo avergonzada. — Lo sé. Te veré en la base. Cuídate. Y estuvo excelente, por cierto.

—Gracias, ornitorrinco.

Se acomodó en el asiento y puso su música en la vieja grabadora que uno de los chicos le hizo favor de prestarle. Era viejo como el infierno, pero serviría.

* * *

—Siento que me llevan a una corte marcial. ¿Qué hice? — preguntó Tony cuando notó que los militares que iban con ellos en la hummer no le quitaban la vista de encima, pero evitaban su mirada como la peste. — ¿Se van a parar a matarme? Porque si lo hacen, Stephen los rastreará y cuando los encuentre, conseguirá a alguien que les haga daño. — se giró a ver a Ho. — ¿Si pueden hablar?

—Sí, señor, podemos. — respondió el militar que iba al lado de Ho, junto a la puerta opuesta a la suya, adelantándose a la respuesta del hombre mayor.

—Entonces entiendo. No les caigo bien.

—No, señor. Usted los intimida. — respondió la conductora.

—¡Dios mío, eres mujer! Me disculparía, pero en realidad se supone que ese no es el caso, ¿verdad? — miró a Ho, quien estaba escribiendo algunos número en su libreta. Seguramente mejoras que podían hacer. — Pensé que era un soldado.

—Soy una aviadora, señor.

—¡Igual que mi Rhodey Bear! Seguro lo conocen más como el Teniente Coronel Rhodes. Espero que no se moleste porque ahora saben su apodo. Y ya relájense, por favor.

Todos empezaron a reír.

—Señor, tengo una pregunta.

Bueno, no esperaba eso, pero Tony lo alentó a hacerla. — Venga, hazla.

—¿En serio se ligó a las 12 modelos de Maxime antes de que se casara?

Tony retiró sus lentes y le dijo con cara seria. — Sí y no. Mi agenda con la de marzo no coincidió, pero en diciembre eran gemelas. Sin embargo, esa vida quedó muy atrás. — Levantó su mano izquierda para que vieran sus dos anillos — Ahora estoy felizmente casado con un hombre extraordinario; y este año, que bueno que lo mencionas, haré un calendario para él. Nuestros "mejores momentos juntos”. Stephen lo odiará.

Los tres militares le miraron extrañados.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará, señor Stark. — afirmó Ho mientras se retiraba los lentes y los guardaba en su chaqueta. — Seguramente se lo dará a Bats.

Tony rio con buen humor mientras veía a Ho. Cuando se calmó, notó que el chico al lado de Ho levantaba su mano.

—¿En serio?, ¿la mano levantada?

—Estaría increíble tomarnos una foto, señor. ¿Podemos?

—Sí, está bien. — El hombre sacó su cámara y se la pasó al hombre que iba de copiloto. — Pero no la subas a internet. Mi esposo es celoso.

Mientras tomaban la foto, la hummer delante de ellos explotó. Tony miró a Ho aterrorizado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Contacto a izquierda!

—¿Qué pasa?

Tan pronto como la conductora bajó le empezaron a disparar. Pudo ver como a pesar de eso se levantó después de los impactos y disparo al enemigo. El hombre delante de él se desabrochó y le gritó al hombre que quedaba que se quedara con ellos.

—¡Agáchense!

Mientras Ho y Tony se refugiaban en el vehículo pudieron ver como las balas, si bien no mataban a los militares, si los incapacitaban. La hummer, por otro lado, no duraría mucho. Tony acercó su mano al anillo de su mano derecha, pero fue jalado a un lado por Ho. El único militar que quedaba les dijo que no saliera antes de abandonarlos. No duro mucho tiempo, pues metralla perforó la camioneta. Esperaba que el chico estuviera bien.

Ho miró a Tony, y ambos asintieron antes de salir de la hummer; jaló a Ho con él, buscando refugio en unas piedras no muy lejos del convoy. Ho resbaló y cayó dos veces, por lo que Tony lo ayudó a levantarse y en el momento en que considero que estaban a salvo, por lo menos temporalmente, volvió a acercar su mano al anillo. No llegó a tocarlo siquiera, pues Ho llamó su atención moviendo su hombro, levantó la vista y vio con horror uno de los últimos misiles que creó en su tiempo en la empresa familiar a pocos metros de ellos, con el logo de Stark Industries en el costado pintado con letras negras. Parecía nueva. Rápidamente se colocó delante de Ho, recibiendo el impacto por completo en el pecho. Mientras estaba en el suelo, viendo una imagen borrosa de Ho Yinsen diciéndole que aguantara, sólo podía pedir, en lo más profundo de su ser, que este no fuera el final. Era una persona egoísta y quería seguir pasando mucho más año al lado de Stephen.

Pidió por Stephen antes de desmayarse.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo de viernes.

Tony no recordaba bien lo que sucedió cuando despertó por primera vez. Sabía que gritaba de dolor, que lo hacía fuerte, y que estos gritos se mezclaban con sus llamados a Stephen. Después de eso, una gasa con un olor que se le hizo muy familiar le fue colocada en la nariz y la boca, y perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

La siguiente vez que despertó lo hizo sobresaltado. Se sentía adormecido y confundido, lo que le indico que le habían dado drogas fuertes. Se movió un poco y al hacerlo, sintió algo en la nariz, lo agarró y jaló de él. Era una manguera delgada que estaba muy, muy adentro de él. Cuando finalmente la pudo retirar, junto con la cinta que la mantenía en su lugar, tomó un par de respiraciones, aunque no sin dificultad. Tenía frío y mucha, mucha sed. Movió su cabeza a la izquierda y pudo ver un pocillo con agua. Abrió y cerró su mano izquierda para asegurarse de que tenía suficiente movilidad pese al frio y estiró el brazo para tomarlo. No logró hacerlo y en el proceso de intentarlo nuevamente, terminó por tirarlo al suelo. Se giró un poco más, intentando ponerse en su costado izquierdo, y pudo ver a Ho rasurándose frente a un espejo. Tan pronto como se percató de que estaba despierto, dejó todo de lado y se acercó a él.

—Quédese quieto, señor Stark. — Ho pidió a su lado, intentando ponerlo de nuevo sobre su espalda. Cuando se acomodó de nuevo, el hombre hiso un movimiento con su cabeza hacia la mesa a su lado derecho. Renuente, Tony giró la cabeza. Sobre la mesa pudo ver una batería de auto, con dos cables conectados a ella y con los extremos de estos… conectado a él. Sin cuidado, empezó a retirar lo que parecían vendas para encontrar un electromagneto redondo implantado en su pecho.

Una vez que se calmó lo suficiente, Ho lo ayudó a sentarse en el catre, dándole el espejo que había estado usando para rasurarse. Esperó a ver que Tony no mostrara indicios de sentir dolor o problemas por estar sentado y luego se alejó de su lado para calentar algo de comida, permitiéndole al castaño ver lo que ahora tenía en el pecho con más detalle. Estaba agradecido de estar vivo, pero cuando Stephen viera eso en su pecho (e ignoró la voz dentro de su cabeza diciéndole “si es que lo vuelves a ver”), se volvería loco.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, Ho?

—Fue lo único que pude hacer para salvar su vida, señor Stark. Saqué toda la metralla posible, pero aún queda mucha y se dirige hacia su septum atrial. — Agarró un pequeño frasco de vidrio y se lo dio en la mano. — Ya había visto este tipo de heridas antes. Les llamamos " _los muertos ambulantes_ " porque les toma una semana llegar a los órganos vitales. El electromagneto evitará que la metralla llegue a su corazón.

Tony subió el cierre de la chamarra que llevaba puesta mientras paseaba la vista por todo el lugar, buscando una salida. Notó una cámara instalada no muy lejos de donde estaba sentado.

—Nos han vigilado desde que nos trajeron aquí.

Ho siguió moviendo la comida, pero se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar la voz de alguien venir desde el otro lado de la puerta de metal. Apresuradamente, y sin preocuparse más por lo que tenía en el fuego, se acercó a él y le pidió con urgencia, pero con voz baja, que se pusiera en pie mientras lo intentaba levantar tomándolo del brazo.

—Haga lo que yo, señor. Levante las manos. — colocó sus propias manos detrás de su cabeza mientras veía a Tony hacer lo mismo.

Las puertas de metal finalmente se abrieron y un instante después, varios hombres entraron con confianza. Por supuesto que lo hicieron, pues llevaban armas poderosas. Tony las reconoció al primer vistazo.

—Esas son mis armas. ¿Cómo las consiguieron?

—Cállese y sígame la corriente. — aunque en voz baja, la urgencia no se perdió.

El hombre, que parecía ser quien estaba a cargo, empezó a dar un discurso, moviendo sus manos para dar énfasis en ciertas partes. Cuando terminó de hablar, señaló a Ho y con ambas manos, le indicó a Ho que tradujera su pequeño discurso.

—Dijo: “bienvenido, Tony Stark, el asesino en masa más famoso en la historia de Estados Unidos." — Unas palabras después por parte del hombre gordo a cargo, y Ho dijo —: dice que es un honor para él. — Más palabras. — Quiere que le construyas unos misiles. — más palabras. — Los misiles que se usaron para tu demostración, pero mejorados. También quieren tus escudos. — El hombre le dio unos papeles a Ho, y él se lo mostró a Tony.

En la imagen aparecían los misiles de Stane y Hammer, así como su hummer modificada con el escudo activado, protegiendo a los muñecos de pruebas. Tony miró por un tiempo largo las imágenes y después a los hombres delante de él por el mismo tiempo. Ante la falta de respuesta, el hombre a cargo empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—Me niego.

El hombre claramente no entendió lo que dijo, pero parece ser que su actitud sí.

* * *

Perdió por completo el sentido del tiempo, pero estaba casi seguro de que habían sido horas las que llevaba siendo torturado.

El hombre sacó su cabeza del agua por unos segundos, agarrándolo fuertemente del cabello, sólo dándole tiempo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de meterle la cabeza al agua nuevamente. El mismo procedimiento se repitió una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión sentía cómo el agua salpicaba al electromagneto y le daba una descarga a su corazón. Le estaban torturando de dos maneras diferentes y ni siquiera lo sabían.

Cada vez que su cabeza era metida al agua o sentía una descarga, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su último aniversario: Stephen tarareando una canción suave mientras lo abrazaba y se balanceaban suavemente en el centro de su habitación… las luces bajas y Bats moviendo la cola completamente feliz de verlos desde su pequeña cama en la esquina, junto con la capa.

Finalmente lo retiraron de ahí, pero para ese momento estaba demasiado débil como para ponerse en pie. Al ver esto, lo agarraron fuertemente por los brazos y lo mantuvieron erguido mientras le colocaban un saco de yute en la cabeza antes de empezarlo a empujar por los pasillos de la cueva oscura. Minutos después sintió que le obligaban a ponerse de rodillas y le retiraban el saco de yute de la cabeza mientras le apuntaban con armas grandes y lo hacían ver a una cámara. Lo que sea que dijeran, sonaban a demandas. Strange International tenía la política de no pagar por secuestros. Esperaba que Pepper se mantuviera firme.

Al finalizar el video, lo obligaron a levantarse nuevamente y después de ponerle el saco de yute, le empujaron por los pasillos. Se sorprendió cuando sintió unas manos agarrándole del brazo.

—¿Señor Stark?

No pudo contestar nada, pues alejaron a Ho de él de inmediato.

Lo siguieron empujando y guiando por otros minutos más y, a las palaras del hombre a cargo, le quitaron nuevamente el saco. La luz del sol lo cegó por unos instantes, pero cuando su vista se aclaró, pudo ver todas las armas que tenían resguardadas bajo simples telas de yute. No tuvo mucho tiempo para verlas desde donde estaba, pues un hombre lo empujó con fuerza, y de no ser por otro que se encontraba a su lado, habría caído al no poder soltar la batería de auto que ahora tenía que llevar con él a todos lados. Con su equilibrio ya recuperado, se dirigió hacia las armas. Había demasiadas cajas de armas de Stane Industries, así como de Hammer Industries como para haber sido robadas, y no recordaba ningún escándalo o murmullo siquiera que alertara que algun cargamento de estas dos empresas hubiera sido interceptado. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más lo aterró, sino el ver armas con el viejo logo de Stark Industries. Armas que reconoció como propias. Esas armas debían haberse destruido hace más de una docena de años… igual que el misil que le metió la metralla que ahora tiene en el pecho.

Todos se detuvieron cuando el hombre a cargo, que iba delante suyo, lo hiso. Vio las armas un segundo antes de enfrentarlo y decir unas palabras que Ho no tardó en traducir.

—Quiere saber su opinión.

—Que tiene muchas de mis viejas armas, eso opino.

Algunas palabras más de parte del hombre gordo y Ho volvió a hablar.

—Dice que tiene todo lo necesario para hacer los misiles de la demostración, pero quiere que le des una lista de materiales para los escudos y las mejoras que les harás. — Más palabras con ademanes exagerados y Ho continuó —: Dice que empieces a trabajar de inmediato y al terminar, nos van a liberar.

Tony puso una sonrisa enorme en su cara y luego le mostró la mano derecha al hombre gordo. Cuando él le estrechó la mano, le dijo a Ho sin perder la sonrisa —: No lo hará.

Ho también sonrió al hombre a cargo. — No, no lo hará.

Mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre a cargo vio a un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados que no les quitaban la mirada de encima. Quizá se había equivocado y el hombre gordo delante de él no estaba a cargo, sino que era un peón… un peón del hombre calvo con un anillo grande que los vigilaba desde la distancia.

* * *

Ambos habían sido llevados de regreso a la parte de la cueva en la que los tenían prisioneros después de que aceptó construirles los misiles y los escudos que querían. Por lo menos estaban solos los dos.

—Estoy seguro de que nos están buscando, pero no creo que nos encuentren en estas montañas. Señor, yo… eso que vio, ese no es su legado. Ya no. Usted lo cambio hace años. Usted y su esposo no han hecho otra cosa sino ayudar a la gente, y ahora estos matones pretenden aprovecharse de algo que hizo en su juventud.

—Lo sé, Ho. Lo sé. Pero es algo de lo que no me puedo separar. Míralos. Han pasado años. ¿Cómo es que mis armas siguen en circulación?, ¿Cómo? Cuando me retiré de Stark Industries les hice firmar a toda la mesa directiva, al nuevo accionista mayoritario y al nuevo CEO, contratos para que destruyeran todas mis armas. Y sin embargo, ahora me enteró de que están en circulación en el mercado negro, sin problemas y sin contratiempos. Tal parece que no importa lo que haga, las armas que hice me persiguen y se niegan a desaparecer.

—¿Entonces dejará que esas armas sean lo que lo que lo definan?, ¿Dejará que esas armas opaquen todo lo que ha hecho los últimos años de su vida?, ¿Dejará que las armas, y no todo lo que ha hecho, se conviertan en **_su legado_**?

Tony agachó la cabeza por unos segundos antes de levantarla y ver directo al hombre delante de él a los ojos, totalmente decidido — No, Ho, no lo haré. Y no importa lo que pase, el ser rescatados es el plan B.

—¿Señor Stark?

—Saldremos de aquí. No importa cómo, los dos saldremos de aquí. Tú para ver a tu esposa e hijas, y yo para ver a mi esposo y a Bats. No importa si muero en una semana, por lo menos quiero pasar un día de esos junto a mi familia. Ese, Ho, ese es el maldito plan A.

* * *

Las armas empezaron a introducirse en su espacio tan pronto como Ho llamó a los hombres y les dijo que estaban listos para empezar a trabajar. Mientras los hombres de ahí cargaban y acomodaban los misiles en donde sea que encontraban espacio, Tony empezó a listar todo lo que necesitaría. Ho estaba a su lado, traduciéndole al hombre gordo, que sólo contaba con papel y lápiz, todo lo que necesitaba lo más rápido que podía.

—Necesito soldadoras de acetileno o de propano, y una fundidora. Quiero cascos, gafas y un recipiente de hierro. Quiero dos juegos de herramientas de precisión y…

La lista seguía y seguía, y con cada cosa que decía, el hombre gordo lo escribía lo más rápido que podía. Esperaba que no dejara de lado nada de lo que necesitarían para salir de ahí.

* * *

Tony conocía bien las armas, sobre todo las de Stane y Hammer. A pesar de que ya no las hacía, a veces compraba una de cada una de las que sacaban sólo para poder ver qué estaban poniéndole a esas cosas y mejorar sus escudos en consecuencia. Si bien eran buenos, Tony podía ver rápidamente todos los lugares en donde se podrían hacer mejoras importantes que aumentarían el radio de destrucción significativamente. Eso solía asustarlo, pero Stephen siempre lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que es un ingeniero brillante con cierta experiencia en las armas, y era de esperarse que viera las fallas, del mismo modo que las veía en un auto de carreras o en los robots quirúrgicos de la competencia. Tony deseaba que fuera así con todo su ser mientras desarmaba uno de los misiles de Stane Industries con quizá demasiada facilidad.

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas, Ho?

Ho sonrió y le contestó un poco divertido. — Muchos, señor… pero parece que en este lugar no bastan. Hablan árabe, urdu, darí, pashto, mongol, farse, ruso.

—¿Quién son ellos?

—Son los clientes más leales de Stane Industries… y antes de usted, señor. — dijo con cierta renuencia. — De lo poco que he podido escuchar de sus conversaciones, parece que se hacen llamar “ ** _Los Diez Anillos_** ”. También escuché, cuando nos traían hacía acá, que ellos esperaban poderlo conservar para que les hiciera más armas y misiles porque las de usted eran las más deseadas del mercado. — Vio cómo Tony sacaba el interior de ese misil antes de moverse a otro. Cuando le quitó los tornillos, golpeo la nariz con su antebrazo hasta desprenderla. — Señor, seriamos más productivos si me incluyera en la planificación.

Tony retiró el centro y lo llevó a una mesa de trabajo con luz, y mientras se sentaba en un banco, le pidió a Ho que se acercara a él. — Ok, así que necesitamos esto. — con unas pinzas tomó el la pieza central. — Esto no sirve. — aseguró mientras botaba el resto detrás de él sin preocuparse en dónde cayó.

Ho lo miró asombrado, pero Tony no le prestó atención, pues estaba desarmando la pequeña pieza para finalmente mostrarle un poco de metal sujeto con las pinzas.

—¿Qué es?

—Es paladio. Son 0.15 gramos. Necesito al menos 1.6 gramos. ¿Por qué no desbaratas los otros 11, Ho?

Ho lo miró extrañado, pero se dirigió a los demás misiles sin decir otra palabra. Cada vez que desarmaba uno, le daba el centro a Tony para que él fuera quien desarmara la pieza central. De no ser por el lugar, ambos podían haber asegurado que se trataba de otro día más trabajando en Strange International.

* * *

Una vez que consiguió el paladio necesario, creó con arcilla roja la forma de aro que necesitaba y le pidió a Ho que iniciara la fundición del paladio.

—Cuidado, Ho. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad.

—Señor Stark, relájese. Mis manos son firmes. ¿Por qué cree que sigue con vida?

Ho vacío el paladio en el contenedor que hizo Tony y se hiso a un lado.

—Por cierto, deja de llamarme "señor" o "señor Stark". El señor Stark era mi padre. Justo ahora no quiero que se me llame así. Además, ahora creo que estamos muy lejos de los nombres formales, ¿no crees? Llámame Tony.

Ho lo miró gratamente sorprendido.

—Claro, Tony.

Tony le dio una sonrisa torcida antes de alejarse de ahí para seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Cuando el paladio se enfrió, Tony empezó a soldar y darle forma a lo que sería el reactor arc que le salvaría la vida. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, lo echó a andar con el cableado eléctrico de la cueva. Su brillo era hermoso, y a pesar de causar interferencia con las demás luces del lugar, Tony no apartó la vista de él. Ese reactor le daría la oportunidad de salir de ahí y, con suerte, de poder ver a su esposo una vez más.

—¿Un reactor arc, señor?

—Sí, Ho. Este reactor evitará que la metralla entre a mi corazón.

—¿Cuánta energía produce este reactor?

—Muy poca. Sólo 3 Giga Joules por segundo.

—¿Poca? Esa energía es para hacer latir tu corazón por 50 vidas.

—Sí. O algo más grande por 15 minutos. — Tony se levantó de la silla en que estaba y agarró los papeles a su lado para guiar a Ho a otra mesa de vidrío con luz debajo de ella. Ho agarró los papeles casi trasparentes en sus manos, viéndolos, pero sin comprender. Tony los recuperó y los puso en la mesa. — Con esto saldremos de aquí.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Estira el plano y ve. — Al hacerlo él mismo, se revelaron los planos de una armadura.

—Esto es… impresionante.

—Con esto saldremos de aquí. — Soltó los papeles y fue por el reactor, lo desconectó y se lo dio a Ho en las manos — Ahora, necesito que lo coloques en mí. Ese es nuestro primer pasó real para abandonar este lugar.

De inmediato, Ho se lavó las manos para poderle colocar el reactor. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, y cuando estuvo en su lugar, se limpió un poco el sudor de la frente y se alejó de Tony para darle algo de espacio mientras el castaño se ponía en pie y veía a la cámara como un pequeño acto de desafío, antes de girarse a Ho y darle su mano. Ho la tomó y la estrechó, satisfecho con su trabajo.

* * *

Mientras trabajaban en las botas hicieron una plática ociosa.

—¿Cómo han estado tus hijas, Ho?

—Bien. La mayor desea saber cuándo elegirán el diseño para el nuevo edificio que desean construir. Al parecer ella escuchó sobre los planes una vez que pasó por la empresa a verme. — miró a Tony y sonrió un poco apenado por ser él quien le informara sobre la pequeña fuga de información sobre los planes "secretos" de la construcción. — Ella dice que le gustaría estar presente cuando se elija el diseño porque quiere ser arquitecta. Quiere ver a los mejores.

—Por supuesto que puede ir, Ho. Y estoy seguro de que será una arquitecta excelente.

—Gracias, Tony.

—¿Y la menor?

—Ella quiere ser piloto de carreras. Me preocupa, desde luego, pero aún es joven y lo más probable es que cambie de idea. Después de todo, hace menos de un año ella afirmaba que sería dentista para poder torturar a los niños malos. — Tony se rio de buena gana sobre eso. — Su madre cree que es una mente malvada.

—Seguro lo es.

—¿Y tu familia, Tony?

—Mi esposo está bien. Ha avanzado mucho en sus últimas investigaciones. Viste la revista en la que se habla de ellas en el avión, ¿recuerdas? — esperó un asentimiento de parte de Ho antes de seguir. — Y Bats está bien, también. Ambos están… están bien. También Rhodey Bear. Él parecía estar enojado conmigo, pero parece que siempre lo está desde que dejé las armas. Y todos en Strange International parecen estar bien. Todos tuvieron un buen bono la navidad pasada, y regresaron a trabajar después de las fiestas con mucho entusiasmo. Además, con la construcción del nuevo edificio, todos quieren demostrar que son los mejores para poder ser de los primeros en mudarse.

—Oh, sí. Me enteré de que tienen una competencia interdepartamental. El ganador será propuesto por todos los demás para que sea el primero en mudarse cuando esté lista la construcción.

—¿Creí que Stephen había prohibido las competencias después de la que se salió de control en el verano del 2004?

—¿Se refiere a la competencia de cocina para el picnic de la empresa? Supe que terminó en desastre, pero no qué sucedió.

—Uno de los departamentos pensó que podía sorprendernos a todos si usaba sus conocimientos de química para preparar su parte, y lo habrían logrado de no ser porque uno de ellos le debía un favor de dinero a alguien de otro departamento y, para cobrarle ese favor, le hizo sabotear a su propio equipo. Las mediciones no se hicieron bien y se cambiaron algunos ingredientes por otros y… de algún modo, una cosa llevó a otra y al final casi explotan las cocinas. Lo peor de todo es que no sólo afectó a lo que ellos cocinaron, sino a lo que los demás departamentos hicieron. Los daños fueron terribles, aunque nadie resulto herido, afortunadamente. Sin embargo, se desperdició mucha comida. Stephen estaba hecho una furia. Pasó media hora gritándoles a todo pulmón, y al final decidió que todos pagarían por los daños, por la comida desperdiciada, la comida del picnic, y que además donarían el 80% de su salario durante todo un año a la fundación María Stark. Tuvieron mucha suerte de contar con su bono de navidad y las otras prestaciones… aunque aún con todo, estoy seguro de que tuvieron que reducir gastos en donde pudieron.

—Ahora veo porque el Doctor Strange no ha sido informado, Tony.

Tony se echó a reír de buena gana mientras seguía soldando.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, debí haberlo subido ayer, pero... bueno, cosas.

Poco a poco, el trabajo que hacían empezaba a cobrar forma ante sus ojos, aunque para los de aquellos que no tenían ni idea del plan, no eran más que simples piezas al azar. Así era para los hombres que se encontraban en un espacio de la cueva separada de la de ellos, pues a pesar de tener las imágenes de los misiles, no podían ver nada que se pareciera a ellos entre las piezas que podían ver gracias a CCTV.

—N _o se parece en nada a la foto._

_—Se pidió que lo modificara, ¿no?_

_—Pero la cola está mal._

_—Está al revés._

Sin embargo, había un hombre que si bien no sabía qué estaban haciendo los dos presos, sabía bien que no era un misil de Stane o de Hammer cuando vio al señor Stark probar una especie de bota unida a lo que parecía ser un pistón.

* * *

Tony estaba soldando una pieza de los guantes cuando una voz se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta de metal que los encerraba, así que apagó la soldadora, puso sus manos detrás de la nuca y se acercó al centro del lugar, junto con Ho. Esta vez entraron muchos más hombres armados que antes, entre ellos el hombre calvo que los había estado vigilando la primera y única vez que los llevaron fuera de las cuevas. El hombre calvo vio molesto a todos los hombres formados antes de acercarse a ellos.

—Relájate.

Tony se sorprendió al escuchar a alguien, aparte de Ho, hablándole en su idioma. Bajó las manos junto con Ho, pero de modo más lento e inseguro que el otro hombre. El hombre calvo se acercó a él para ver su pecho, haciendo a un lado su delgada camisa para poder verlo mejor.

>>La flecha y el arco fueron la epítome de la tecnología militar. Le permitieron al gran Genghis Khan… — se acercó a uno de los misiles desarmados mientras hablaba. Tony sabía que debieron haber fingido trabajar en un misil y convertirlo en una misil que les ganara tiempo, pero sentía que este se les acababa. El hombre siguió con su discurso. — …gobernar desde el pacífico hasta Ucrania. — dejó el misil de lado y se acercó de nuevo a él. — Un imperio dos veces más grande que el de Alejandro Magno, y cuatro veces más grande que el imperio romano. — Agarró los planos de su traje que aún estaban juntos y apilados. — Pero hoy en día, aquel que posea un arma de Stark… — Ho le hizo un gesto para calmarse. — gobernará esta tierra. Y pronto será… mi turno. — bajó los planos a la mesa de nuevo y se alejó de ahí.

El hombre calvo miró a Tony directo a los ojos y él se negó a bajar la mirada. Había visto seres y cosas más temibles desde que empezó a salir con Stephen. Cosas que no eran de este mundo, dimensión o universo. No le tendría miedo a un hombre como el que tenía enfrente.

_—¿Por qué me están fallando?_

Tony pudo ver como Ho se puso nervioso.

—E _stamos trabajando, señor. Diligentemente._

_—Te perdone la vida, ¿y así me lo pagas?_

_—Es muy complejo, señor. Ha pasado años sin fabricar armas. Se está familiarizando con los misiles de nuevo, y con los que quiere. Se está esforzando._

A Tony no le gustó la actitud de ese hombre con Ho.

_—De rodillas._

Algunos hombres tomaron a Ho de los brazos y lo obligaron a arrodillarse. Ho no intentó pelear, pues sabía bien que de nada serviría.

—¿C _rees que soy tonto? Te voy a sacar la verdad._

 _—Los dos estamos trabajando._ — Ho estaba decidido a no decir nada. Esta era la única oportunidad que Tony tenía de salir. Si él no lo lograba, pero Tony sí, podría morir tranquilo a sabiendas que su familia estaría protegida para siempre.

El hombre calvo tomó un trozo de metal caliente del fuego con las pinzas y le sopló un poco. — A _bre la boca._

—¿Que quiere? — preguntó Tony, preocupado por la seguridad de Ho.

 _—¿Crees que soy tonto? —_ Colocaron la cabeza de Ho contra el yunque que usaban. — ¿C _rees que soy tonto?, ¿Qué sucede? Dime la verdad._

Con seguridad, Ho dijo. — _Está haciendo su misil modificado._

La pregunta “¿ _qué están haciendo?_ ” y la respuesta “ _sus misiles modificados_ ” se repitieron tres veces más, subiendo ambos la voz cada vez, hasta que Tony intervino.

—¿Qué quiere, una fecha de entrega? — Cuando se acercó a los dos, todos los hombres con las armas le apuntaron. Tony subió su mano para que se calmaran y después vio al hombre calvo. — Lo necesito. Es buen asistente.

El hombre calvo le miró un segundo más y después colocó el pedazo de metal al lado de la cabeza de Ho antes de decir:

—Tienen hasta mañana para armar mi misil. — Arrojó las pinzas y salió de su espacio de trabajo.

Tan pronto como todos salieron, se acercó a Ho y le tendió su brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

—Hay que apresurarnos.

Después de esas palabras, Tony se acercó al fuego y comenzó a trabajar lo más rápido que podía.

* * *

Mientras Ho acomodaba el cableado del traje en las piezas listas, Tony empezó a darle forma a la máscara que protegería su cara contra el infierno que desataría contra sus secuestradores. Con cada martillazo que daba, más cerca veía el momento de salir de ahí. Cuando la terminó, y después de enfriarla en agua, la colocó en la mesa de trabajo para que Ho la viera. El hombre detuvo su trabajo y levantó la vista, asombrándose por ella. Una mirada rápida, un asentimiento después y Tony inicio con la bomba que volaría la puerta de metal.

* * *

Varias horas después, Tony empezó a vestirse y prepararse en serio para su escape.

Lo primero que Ho le pasó fue la cinta, con la empezó a vendarse las manos rápidamente mientras el otro empezó a levantar la parte del pecho de la armadura con ayuda de una polea mecánica. Una vez en su lugar, Ho le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta de cuero y unos guantes del mismo material. Antes de que le pusiera el derecho, Tony lo detuvo.

—Espera. — se quitó el anillo de su dedo medio de la mano derecha. Era uno sumamente grueso, pero cuando lo movió de cierta manera, se volvió del tamaño perfecto para llevarse en la muñeca. En el centro de la pulsera se podía ver un brillo azul verdoso muy familiar para ambos. — Toma. No me quitaron ningún anillo. Eso fue un error. — le colocó la pulsera en la muñeca de la mano derecha a Ho y la movió hasta ajustarla perfectamente. — Es la nueva generación de escudos personales. Este no sólo podrá proteger el pecho al activarse, sino que puede hacerse tan grande como sea necesario… pero no durará mucho. Máximo 20 minutos. Para activarlo, sólo sube y baja tu mano rápidamente dos veces. Te protegerá de balas… y de cosas más fuertes.

—¿No son los que se encuentran en pruebas beta?

—¿Qué mejor prueba que esta, Ho? — le sonrió un poco torcido antes de agregar. — Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de abrirlo durante el ataque…

—Te lo abrían quitado, estoy seguro. Y ahora no lo tendrías contigo para salir de aquí.

Tony le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de seguir preparándose.

* * *

Tony se puso debajo de la parte superior del traje, y Ho se apresuró a acomodarla en el lugar correcto.

—¿Te puedes mover?

—Sí

—Ok, dilo de nuevo.

— 41 pasos derecho. 16 pasos desde la puerta, media derecha. 33 pasos. Vuelta a la derecha.

Ambos podían apostar que los hombres que los secuestraron pensaron que sólo por que cubrieron la cabeza de Tony con un saco de yute él no sabría el camino a la salida. Ese error les costaría todo.

* * *

En la habitación donde se encontraban las televisiones del CCTV, el hombre calvo preguntó por Stark al no verlo en imagen. Le dijeron que estaba ahí hace un momento, pero desde luego, eso no fue suficiente. De inmediato ordenó que lo fueran a buscar.

* * *

—¡Yinsen!, ¡Yinsen!, ¡Stark!

Tony, quien no se podía mover mientras Ho armaba todo, le pido, casi suplicando cuando esos hombres seguían gritándoles sin parar —: Contéstales algo. Por favor.

—Es que están hablando húngaro.

—Pues di algo en húngaro — le urgió Tony.

—Ok, ya sé.

—¿Sabes qué?

Ho les gritó algo que él no entendió, pero el hombre de la puerta siguió golpeando la puerta y llamándolos. Tony maldijo por lo bajo cuando escuchó cómo la puerta iba a ser abierta. Ho se hiso a un lado para evitar lo peor de la explosión, mientras que Tony sólo movía la cara a su izquierda. Cuando la explosión ocurrió y el polvo se asentó un poco, Ho volvió a su trabajo.

—¿Funcionó?

—Dios mío. — Ho dijo sorprendido al no ver ni rastro de la pesada puerta de metal.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí funcionó!

—Bueno, a eso me dedicaba.

—Ya casi voy a terminar.

—Deja eso. Inicia la secuencia de arranque.

—Sí. — dejó las pinzas y otras herramientas y se acercó a la laptop.

—¡Ya!

—Sí, dime.

— _F11_. ¿Apareció una barra de avance?

—Sí — respondió en voz baja.

—Dime cuando la veas. Dime cuando aparezca.

—Ya la vi. — esta vez lo dijo más fuerte que antes.

—Bien. Aprieta _Control+i_. Oprime _Enter_. Ahora termina de cerrarme.

Se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de los hombres viniendo hacia él.

—¿Dónde empiezo?

—Empieza desde arriba. Un perno sí, y otro no.

—¡Ya vienen!

—No lo hagas bonito, sólo hazlo ya, ¿ok?

—Ya vienen.

Cuando Ho cerró por completo la armadura, se acercó a la computadora. La barra de progreso no avanzaba tan rápido como los dos esperaban.

—Asegúrate que no haya nadie antes de seguirme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Necesitamos más tiempo. — volteo a ver al castaño.

—Tienes el escudo, úsalo. Si te vez superado, regresa. Apégate al plan lo más que puedas. Tienes una familia que te espera, Ho. No seré el único que salga, y no seré yo quien le diga a tu familia que moriste hoy, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, Tony.

Ho se acercó a uno de los hombres caídos y le quitó el arma, empezando a disparar por todos lados para llamar la atención de todos.

—¡Mantente vivo, Ho!

Tony vio la barra de progreso avanzar muy, muy lentamente.

* * *

Ho siguió disparando al aire y corriendo por los pasillos. Fue por el camino que Tony tendría que recorrer para intentar limpiarlo lo más posible. Le disparó al techo y a las paredes, dándole a las luces en el proceso. Los hombres, al verlo, salieron corriendo de su camino. Así fue hasta que llegaron a un espacio en donde se encontraba el hombre calvo, rodeado de hombres con armas… apuntándole.

* * *

Tony vio como la barra de progreso finalmente se llenaba y con ello, hubo una baja de energía por la interferencia que provocó el reactor con el sistema eléctrico. De inmediato comenzó a intentar moverse. Cuando dio un par de pasos, escuchó a algunos hombres entrar en su espacio. Esperaba que Ho siguiera con vida.

Los hombres, a pesar de estar fuertemente armados, no querían adentrarse en esa parte de la cueva. Pese a todo, Tony Stark era considerado y genio, y aunque ya no hacía armas, no era un hombre al que se le debía tomar a la ligera. Con pasos lentos y con miedo, empezaron a buscar a Stark. Ellos no podían verlo, pero Tony a ellos sí. Cuando uno de ellos se acercó lo suficiente, lo golpeó con su brazo, mandándolo a volar muy, muy lejos de él. Al momento en que los demás lo vieron salir volando comenzaron a disparar, pero sin un blanco a cuál hacerlo, sólo le daban a los cascarones de los misiles desarmados. Finalmente pararon después de un minuto o dos, y Tony aprovechó para salir de su escondite y golpearlos a todos lo más duro que pudo.

En su camino a la salida se encontró con varios hombres más, pero todos ellos fueron neutralizados tan pronto como los golpeo contra las paredes de la cueva. Los hombres que lo vieron huyeron de él y se resguardaron detrás de puertas de metal. Uno de ellos fue dejado afuera, sacrificado por sus compañeros para salvarse ellos. Tony se deshizo de él de inmediato y al terminar, dio tres patadas a la puerta, tras las cuales cedió y pudo terminar al resto de los hombres. Un golpe mal dirigido terminó por hacer que su brazo se incrustara momentáneamente en la pared de roca. Un idiota pensó que eso le daba la oportunidad de acabar con él, pues le disparo directo al casco. Desde luego, la bala rebotó… y a decir por el golpe en el suelo, su bala terminó en su propia cabeza. Tony finalmente se pudo liberar su brazo para continuar su camino a la salida. Ho estaba de rodillas y sujetando su brazo derecho con el otro en un intento de soportar las balas de alto calibre que el hombre calvo y sus hombres le estaba disparando.

—Ya estoy aquí. Cierra el escudo cuando estés detrás de mí.

Ho movió rápido su mano de la misma manera que lo hizo para abrir el portal y corrió detrás de Tony. Y fue justo a tiempo, pues el hombre calvo le disparó con una bazuca en cuanto el escudo de fue. Sólo su suerte que tuviera tan mala puntería y que el misil terminó por darle a la roca detrás de ellos. Tony levantó su mano izquierda y le lanzó su propio misil, el cual se incrustó en la pared detrás del hombre, pero al hacerlo cayeron suficientes rocas del techo de la cueva como para dejarlo inconsciente.

—Veo que funcionó.

—Lo hizo. Ya casi somos libres.

Tras asegurarse de que el hombre calvo estaba inconsciente, Tony dejó atrás a Ho y salió de la cueva. Afuera ya lo esperaban muchos hombres armados hasta los dientes. Tony bajó un poco la cabeza y soportó todos los balazos que le dieron. Al detenerse, Tony tomó su oportunidad para hacerles pagar por todo.

—Es mi turno.

Tony ya no era el mercader de la muerte, no era un asesino, pero tampoco era un hombre que perdonara a aquellos que lastimaban a los suyos. Activó los lanzallamas y empezó a dirigir el fuego a todos los hombres delante de él y a las armas de Stane y de Hammer. Cuando los hombres se retiraron lo suficiente, empezó a caminar por todo el campamento, destruyendo todo lo que podía. Sin embargo, varios hombres, que aún estaban ilesos comenzaron a disparar contra él. Uno de ellos tuvo suerte y le dio en la articulación de la pierna derecha, lo que le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Las balas siguieron llegando hasta que las misiles comenzaron a estallar por el calor.

—¡Tony, debemos irnos! ¡Este lugar va a estallar!

Afortunadamente Ho había logrado abrirse paso hasta él a pesar del fuego, se abrazó a él lo más fuerte que pudo por la espalda, colocó los pies en las abrazaderas a los lados de las pantorrillas una vez que Tony se pudo en pie, y abrió el escudo delante de los dos.

—¡Gira la muñeca a la derecha y ponla arriba de tú cabeza!

Ho obedeció, logrando que una media esfera los protegiera desde su mano y hasta poco más abajo de los pies. Al ver el escudo activado, Tony apretó el botón rojo de su brazo izquierdo y salieron de ahí entre explosiones y un fuego abrazador, y aunque Ho sintió más calor que Tony, no le pasó nada. Fueron muy afortunados en ese aspecto.

Un par de segundos después de salir de la cueva, la energía finalmente se acabó, por lo que todo falló y comenzaron a caer.

—¡Ho, suéltate!

Ho obedeció, y vio como él permanecía dentro del escudo. Sin importar eso, estaba más que seguro, los dos, de que la caída no sería nada bonita.

Tony cayó en la arena de tal manera que terminó enterrado en la arena de medio pecho hacia abajo. La armadura terminó por desarmarse gracias al impacto. Se quitó la máscara y tomó un par de respiraciones. Bueno, cualquier aterrizaje en el que sales vivo es un buen aterrizaje.

—¡Tony!

Giró su cabeza a la derecha y vio a Ho, que no parecía tener más heridas que un rasguño en la frente por el que bajaba un poco de sangre, correr hacia él para auxiliarlo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Ho empezó a retirar lo que podía para ayudarlo. Al darse cuenta de que su hombro derecho parecía estar dislocado, terminó por arrancar todos los cables que podía para moverlo lo menos posible. Ya lo estaba ayudando a levantarse cuando un portal se abrió a pocos pies de ellos y por él salió corriendo un Stephen Strange blanco como el papel, con sus ropas de maestro de las artes místicas y capa incluida.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sólo por ser 24, que sean 2 capítulos.

En cuanto atravesó el portal, Stephen se consintió tomando un segundo para disfrutar de la sensación de estar de nuevo en su hogar. Por todos los Vishantis, esa fue una de las misiones más horribles, insufribles y desesperantes en las que había estado. Los seres con los que debían negociar se habían negado a hacerlo a menos que los ayudaran con sus problemas con otra pequeña civilización cercana primero. Al acudir con estos nuevos seres para negociar la paz en nombre de las primeras criaturas, se negaron a negociar cualquier tipo de paz a menos que se les ayudara a conseguir la paz con otra jodida aldea mucho más poderosa que la suya primero. Tuvieron que llegar a la décima pequeña civilización antes de empezar a ver un verdadero progreso. Era un completo tormento para ellos, pero el Maestro Hamir se negaba a irse de ahí a menos que completaran el tratado con los primeros seres, así que tanto Karl, Wong y él tuvieron que hacer de tripas corazón y soportar esta misión. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron lejos de casa, ya que el tiempo en esa dimensión corría de modo muy diferente al suyo, y lo que había sido casi año y medio para ellos, sin duda era menos aquí. Meses, por supuesto, pero no más de 4 ó 5.

O por lo menos eso esperaba.

Con esta misión ya se había perdido San Valentín, su aniversario y el cumpleaños de Tony. Las burlas por parte de Karl y Wong sobre cómo tendría que tener algo muy, muy bonito para compensar a Tony habían sido insoportables. ¿Lo peor? Incluso el Maestro Hamir se terminó uniendo a las burlas. Sin importar cuánto intentó defenderse diciendo que él era un gran maestro que no temía a la furia de su esposo, las bromas no mermaron, sino todo lo contrario. Es más, Wong se permitió recordarle que aún hoy día estaban barriendo su orgullo y dignidad del patio central de Kamar-Taj después de la última vez que hiso enojar a Tony de verdad. Stephen se quedó sin argumentos después de eso. Nadie, excepto Ancestral, había logrado salir indemne cuando Tony Stark estaba total e irremediablemente enojado. El hombre desprendía un aura que hacía que todos a su alrededor se encogieran en sí mismos. Era posiblemente el único ser humano del mundo al cuál temían en cierta medida los maestros y estudiantes de Kamar-Taj… él incluido.

—¡Qué bien se siente volver! — afirmó Stephen una vez que escuchó todo su esqueleto soltar pequeños chasquidos después de estirarse como un gato.

—¡Maestro Strange! — El grito del Maestro Drumm, que venía bajando de las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, los alertó a todos.

—¿Qué…?

—Es sobre su esposo, Maestro Strange. Fue secuestrado. Lleva atrapado en Afganistán más de tres meses. Lo encontramos, pero nosotros no…

El resto de la explicación del Maestro Drumm se perdió por completo para Stephen, quien no pudo escuchar más que un zumbido. ¿Tony fue secuestrado?, ¿Más de tres meses desaparecido? No, no podía, eso no… tomó una respiración y de inmediato se separó de su cuerpo, colocándose en su forma astral y, tal como lo había hecho hace tantos años atrás, visualizó a Tony en su mente y fue hacia él. Al abrir los ojos encontró a su esposo medio enterrado en la arena siendo ayudado por el doctor Ho Yinsen para salir de ahí. Se veía relativamente sano, pero después de tres meses de cautiverio… no, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Se obligó a no pensar en eso y a ver alrededor. Cuando estuvo seguro de recordar bien el lugar, regresó a su cuerpo, el cual estaba siendo sujetado por la capa para que no terminara en el suelo. Tan pronto como volvió, abrió un portal a donde había visto a Tony y sin importarle los demás, corrió hacia su esposo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas cuando estuvo al lado del castaño sin siquiera preocuparse por el Doctor Yinsen, ni nadie más. Nada ni nadie más importaba, además de su esposo. Pasó su vista por todo su cuerpo en busca de heridas que pudieran poner en peligro su vida de modo inmediato, y al no encontrar nada, fue como si un peso le fuera quitado de los hombros. Hiso una mueca cuando notó su hombro dislocado.

—Oye. Oye, mírame. — Una mano se acercó a su cara y la guio para ver a Tony a los ojos. — Estoy vivo. Estoy vivo, Stephen. — Sintió como una mano limpiaba una de sus mejillas, pero no le importaba ahora mismo si estaba llorando.

—Acabo de regresas. Si hubiera…

—Stephen, estoy vivo. — Tony puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de su esposo y la jaló hacia sí mismo, colocando sus frentes juntas, dejando que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan al ver al hombre delante de él. El alivio de poder ver de nuevo a su esposo era tal, que fue como si por fin pudiera respirar correctamente después de los últimos meses. — Estoy vivo. Y lo estoy porque quería volver a ti. Y tú estás aquí porque volviste a mi después de tu misión. Estamos juntos. Estamos juntos y estaremos bien.

Stephen se las ingenió para poder abrazar a su esposo lo mejor que pudo sin lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo que la capa hacía lo mismo y lo atraía hacía él un poco. Un par de segundos después y se obligó a alejarse, se pasó rápidamente la mano por la cara para deshacerse de las lágrimas y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Vamos, te llevare a casa. Te revisare y…

—No.

—¿No? ¿Cómo de que no? Tony estas…

—Estuve desaparecido por meses, Stephen. No puedo aparecer simplemente…

—No te dejare aquí, Anthony.

—Sí, lo harás.

—Como el maldito infierno lo hare, Anthony. — Sentía ya que si apretaba un poco más los dientes, estos se romperían.

—Lo harás, porque es lo que quiero que hagas, Stephen Strange. — Tony no gritó, pero su voz firme no dejaba lugar para replicas. — Es lo que te pido que hagas. ¿Entiendes? Iras de regreso a casa y esperaras con Bats mi regreso. Cuando me encuentren, y te prometo que lo harán después del desastre que deje allá atrás, me llevaran a casa… y entonces serás informado. Quiero que tú y Bats estén presentes cuando regrese al país, igual que la familia de Ho lo hará.

—No me obligues a dejarte aquí, por favor.

—Perdóname, Stephen. — Colocó su mano izquierda en el pecho de Stephen y lo empujó de regreso al portal. — Y llévate todo el metal que hay en la arena contigo. Hazlo, Stephen. ¡Ahora!

El grito final le hiso brincar un poco, pero lo centró lo suficiente como para ver que este no era momento de ser sentimental, sino de actuar. Stephen asintió, movió un poco las manos y levantó todo lo que fuese de metal que se encontrara en el área circundante, desenterrándolo incluso, y juntándolo todo delante de él antes de empezar a caminar hacia atrás, sin perder de vista a Tony.

—Vuelve a mí, Tony. Prométeme que regresaras a mí.

—Siempre, Stephen. Siempre.

Con esas últimas palabras, Stephen atravesó el portal y regresó al santuario junto con un montón de chatarra, cerrándolo en cuanto todo pasó. Se quedó parado sin hacer ningún movimiento en ese lugar por algún tiempo. De no ser porque Wong puso una de sus manos en su hombro, haciéndolo brincar en su lugar y obligándolo a verlo, podría haberse quedado de ese modo mucho más tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Tony? — preguntaron Karl y Wong casi al mismo tiempo.

—Está en alguna parte del desierto afgano. Él… él no quiso volver. No quiere que nadie sospeche de la manera en que regresará al país. Yo no… — cuando sintió que su voz se quebraba, se detuvo por un segundo, cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda. Cuando se sintió más centrado, continuó —: Maestro Drumm, retomo desde este momento el cuidado del santuario de Nueva York. Le agradezco por mantenerlo protegido durante mi ausencia, así como el de mi esposo. En breve estaré yendo a Kamar-Taj para agradecerle personalmente al resto de los maestros por todo el apoyo que prestaron en la búsqueda de mi esposo, y para ocuparme de los asuntos más urgentes, por supuesto.

—Claro, Maestro Strange. — Si bien Drumm parecía ligeramente descolocado por la actitud del hombre, decidió ir con la corriente y aceptar los agradecimientos. — Dejó a su cargo el santuario de nuevo, Maestro Strange. Un placer para mi haberlo cuidado. Con permiso.

El Maestro Drumm se retiró del santuario después de dar una leve inclinación de cabeza a los maestros restantes.

—Maestro Strange, agradezco su ayuda en esta misión, y créame que lamento…

—Maestro Hamir, por favor, no lo haga. No había manera de saber que esto ocurriría a menos que se usara el ojo de Agamotto. Y aun así, todo lo que hubiéramos podido ver serian posibilidades. Nada seguro.

—Yo… de acuerdo. Bien. Y si me permite, Maestro Strange, me gustaría poder ver y hablar con el señor Stark una vez que se encuentre en condiciones de recibir visitas.

—Por supuesto, Maestro Hamir. Se le informará en cuanto ese momento llegue.

—Gracias, Maestro Strange. Y si lo desea, puedo encárgame de todos los asuntos urgentes en Kamar-Taj.

—Gracias, Maestro Hamir, pero como el maestro de rango más alto en Kamar-Taj hasta que Ancestral regrese de su misión, es mi deber encárgame de que todo esté funcionando correctamente.

—De acuerdo, Maestro Strange.

Como el Maestro Drumm, el Maestro Hamir se marchó a Kamar-Taj después de una leve inclinación, dejando a los tres amigos solos finalmente.

—¿Stephen? — preguntó Wong tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Tony parecía estar en su mayoría ileso. Él me pidió que trajera todo esto conmigo, así que lo llevare a su taller. Estoy seguro de que necesitan encargarse de sus propios asuntos después de esta misión. — Dio un asentimiento rápido y se fue de ahí por medio de un portal, llevándose consigo todo lo de metal.

Tanto Karl como Wong sabían, por años de experiencia, que este era la mejor manera de proceder. Stephen, pese a ser su amigo de tantos años, seguía siendo sólo eso, un amigo. Él siempre procuraba mostrar un frente sin debilidades o inseguridades, del mismo modo que lo hacía con el resto de los maestros o con sus amigos médicos, colegas, subordinados y trabajadores. Para todos ellos, el Doctor Strange era una persona centrada, agradable, divertida, trabajadora, fuerte e inamovible como el mismísimo Everest, pero aun dispuesto a dar cabida a otras ideas y adaptarse a estas sin problemas. Suponían que esa era la razón por la que hoy día era un gran jefe y extraordinario amigo. Sin embargo, si bien todo eso era real, no era todo lo que era Stephen Strange. Él sólo les mostraba lo que creía que debía, y era así porque sentía que en alguna medida, estas personas dependían de él, de su fuerza, así que procuraba estar ahí y ser la persona que necesitaban que fuera. ¿Con Tony? Con Tony, Stephen Strange podía permitirse ser débil, pues confiaba en Tony para protegerlo, cuidarlo y encargarse de todo cuando él no podía. Con su esposo él podía ser sólo él, el hombre roto, inseguro, pero aun con un ego enorme porque sabía que no sería juzgado o dañado, sus debilidades jamás serian explotadas, y sin importar el peso que llevara en sus hombros, su esposo lo ayudaría con él de la mejor manera posible, apoyándolo de una manera que nadie más que él sabía cómo hacer. Al lado de Tony, Stephen era completamente libre; al lado de su esposo, aprendió lo que significaba formar parte de un todo, parte de un equipo, parte de algo más grande que uno mismo.

La primera vez que lo habían notado, ambos se habían preocupado.

¿Qué sucedería si Tony fuese herido gravemente sin posibilidad alguna de ser sanado?, ¿Y si Tony moría?, ¿Qué pasaría con Stephen? Peor aún, ¿Stephen sería capaz de controlarse y no ir tras ese alguien que dañara al ser que más amaba en su vida?, ¿Qué sería capaz de dar a cambio con tal de preservar la vida del hombre que se había convertido en su propio universo?... **_¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Stephen Strange con tal de proteger y mantener con vida a Tony Stark?_**

Cuando acudieron con sus miedos a Ancestral ella sólo les sonrió y le dijo que aun cuando uno de estos escenarios se cumpliera, ellos no podrían hacer nada. Tony tenía, ya sea que lo supiera o no, a la segunda persona más poderosa de todo el mundo y de muy buena parte del universo, en sus manos.

* * *

Stephen entró al taller y llevó flotando las piezas de metal hasta una parte relativamente desocupada del taller. Vio a todos lados y aunque algunas lágrimas pudieron escapar de sus ojos, se obligó a tranquilizarse casi de inmediato. Finalmente se acercó a la silla de trabajo de Tony junto a sus computadoras y se pasó las manos por la cara un par de veces más para despejarse un poco.

—JARVIS, llama a Pepper. Y coloca de fondo los ruidos que uno podría asociar con un viaje en jet.

—Por supuesto, Doctor.

Dos tonos después, Pepper contesto.

—Doctor Strange, — la voz de Pepper sonaba entrecortada — qué bueno que…

—Me acabo de enterar. Ya voy para el país. ¿Qué paso? — su voz era fuerte y no dejaba espacio para replicas. Una voz de mando. La voz del próximo Hechicero Supremo.

Pepper tardó un segundo antes de retomar un tono profesional con él. Aún se le escuchaba la voz un poco quebrada, pero se podía dar cuenta de que se estaba obligando a mantenerse centrada. Ella le conto todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres meses y medio.

Al parecer el convoy en el que Tony viajaba después de hacer las presentaciones había sido atacado por enemigos de un modo tan fuerte y rápido que las unidades que seguían funcionando tomaron a todos los que podían y salieron huyendo de ahí. Tony y Ho Yinsen no estaban dentro de los rescatados. De hecho, fueron los únicos que se quedaron. No fue sino hasta que todos bajaron una vez que llegaron a la base militar a la que se dirigían que se dieron cuenta de esto. De inmediato el Teniente Coronel Rhodes estalló contra aquellos que se suponen iban escoltando a los dos civiles y se las arregló para convencer a todos de regresar. Cuando lo hicieron, esta vez en la hummer que Tony había presentado, sólo encontraron los teléfonos celulares de Tony y del Doctor Yinsen, junto con todos los rastreadores que ambos llevaban… todo manchado con no poca sangre. Los superiores del Teniente Coronel de inmediato organizaron una búsqueda con la esperanza de poder seguirles el rastro a los hombres que se los habían llevado, pero no encontraron ninguna pista que los pudiera llevar a Tony o al Doctor Yinsen. Rhodey presionó todo ese tiempo para poder continuar con la búsqueda a pesar de que sus superiores intentaban desalentarlo a que siguiera con esta. El Teniente Coronel no se ha dado por vencido pese a que ni la empresa o algunas de las instituciones del gobierno recibió en ningún momento alguna carta, video, correo electrónico o cualquier otro tipo de medio de comunicación para entablar una negociación para la liberación de los secuestrados, lo que según toda la sopa de letras del gobierno apuntaba a que los presos ya se encontraban muertos. Ella terminó diciendo que aún no tenía ninguna información nueva, pero en cuanto lo tuviera, le llamaría enseguida. Stephen le dijo que así lo hiciera y le dijo que la llamaría tan pronto aterrizara para que llevara a Bats a casa. Ella le dijo que esperaría su llamada. Después de un último agradecimiento de su parte, colgó.

—JARVIS, en algún punto entre dos horas y media y tres desde este momento, quiero que le mandes un mensaje a Pepper alertándola de que ya estoy de regreso en casa para que traiga a Bats.

—Sí, doctor. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—¿Cómo está la empresa y la fundación?

—Strange International, si bien ha bajado un par de puntos desde el secuestro del señor y debido a su ausencia, se encuentra siendo manejada de modo adecuado por la mesa directiva, doctor, aunque se han cancelado toda las fiestas que se tenían programadas en estos últimos meses. La fundación María Stark, por otro lado, no se ha visto afectada en lo más mínimo. Debo añadir, doctor, que las diferentes instituciones del gobierno, así como algunas organizaciones tales como la ONU se han visto llenos de correspondencia en la que se pide que la búsqueda del señor Stark no sea suspendida bajo ningún termino. Desde luego, Strange International ha hecho lo propio. Todos ellos han respondido en varias conferencias de prensa que siguen haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dar con el paradero del señor, pese a que ya se ha girado la orden para parar todas las búsquedas para hallar al señor desde hace más de un mes. Ha sido, como ya lo menciono la señora Potts, sólo gracias a la insistencia del Teniente Coronel Rhodes que la búsqueda ha continuado ininterrumpidamente por parte de la fuerza aérea, Doctor. — JARVIS hiso una pausa un poco larga antes de decir —: Y doctor, sé bien que no se encuentra particularmente inclinado a apreciar al Teniente Coronel, pero él parece ser un verdadero amigo del señor.

—Sí, lo sé. He sido injusto con él, es cierto. Me disculparé con él en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

—Estoy seguro de que el señor estará más que feliz de que lo haga, Doctor. Será un extraordinario regalo de bienvenida.

—Seguro lo será.

—¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo, doctor?

—No, JARVIS. Eso es todo por ahora.

Sintió cómo los robots se acercaban a donde él estaba sentado. Dumm-E fue el primero en llegar a su lado, bajando su garra para estar cerca de él, así que Stephen pasó su mano por el brazo del robot de modo lento, sintiendo el frio metal.

>>¿Ellos lo saben, JARVIS?

—Desde el momento en que perdí comunicación con el señor, Doctor. Han sido tiempos difíciles para todos.

—Puedo imaginarme que sí. — Después de acariciar a todos los bots de Tony se quedó sentado por otro momento antes de hacer la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo desde que entró al taller — JARVIS, sé que en cierta medida Tony te dio la capacidad de odiar. ¿Me odian tú y los bots?

—Por supuesto que no, Doctor. ¿Por qué razón cree que lo haríamos?

—Porque no estaba aquí en el momento en que Tony fue secuestrado. Si hubiera estado aquí habría hecho algo para…

—Doctor, por favor, deténgase en este instante. — Stephen guardó silencio y vio directo a una de las cámaras de JARVIS, intrigado por la manera tan abrupta en que lo calló — Usted es el esposo de mi creador y desde el momento mismo en que fui puesto en línea no he visto más que la manera amorosa en que ambos se tratan el uno al otro. Se perfectamente que habría intervenido de estar aquí, pero fue un asunto desafortunado que no fuera así. No veo por qué deberíamos llorar sobre la leche derramada. Y si bien estoy seguro de que podría modificarlo todo usando el ojo de Agamotto, también sé que jamás lo haría, pues le prometió al señor, hace ya muchos años, que jamás usaría su poder para cambiar algo que lo lastimara a riesgo de acabar con el mundo. Doctor, me parece que ahora todo lo que queda en seguir adelante e intentar hacer lo mejor que podamos con lo que tenemos, tal como siempre dice el Doctor Yinsen a sus ayudantes de Strange International.

—Por supuesto, JARVIS. — Respondió Stephen con una frágil, aunque genuina sonrisa.

Un par de respiraciones más y se levantó de la silla. Acarició una última vez a Dumm-E y a sus hermanos antes de salir del taller e ir a Kamar-Taj. Como próximo Hechicero Supremo su deber era el de encargarse de muchas más cosas que un simple Maestro de uno de los tres Santuarios. Esperaba que su trabajo lo absorbiera lo suficiente como para que las siguientes horas transcurrieran lo más rápido posible.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, es tarde, pero tuve algunos problemas de conexión y no quedo de otra que esperar a la hora de la comida de mi trabajo para subirlo.

— ¿Tony?

El castaño se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo, lo que provocó que brincara como un gato asustado. De inmediato giró hacia ese lado, encontrándose con la mirada de Ho, quien se veía preocupado. Con su mano izquierda se limpió rápido la cara, eliminando las lágrimas de sus ojos y mejillas, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento por tomar esa decisión por los dos, pero no puedo dejar que el mundo sepa sobre ellos y lo que pueden hacer.

—Tony, yo no… no entiendo.

—Stephen es… él puede hacer cosas extraordinarias, Ho, cosas que jamás podrías terminar de imaginarte porque incluso yo, que llevo 13 años sabiendo sobre ellos y viendo de lo que son capaces, me cuesta trabajo a veces. Y no sólo es él, sino un grupo de hombres y mujeres; niños, adultos o ancianos, no importa, porque todos ellos son, a falta de una palabra mejor, _hechiceros_. Aunque a ellos les gusta más el término _"Maestros de las Artes Místicas"._ — Terminó de explicar con una pequeña risa.

—Pero… Tony, la magia no existe.

—Ho, tú mismo acabas de ver a mi esposo salir de un agujero de gusano brillante y chispeante. Para nosotros eso no es magia, lo sé, sólo es… ciencia que aún no conocemos. O eso es lo que me he estado diciendo los últimos años — afirmó, fingiendo amargura. — He logrado ver algunas cosas que yo sólo… aún no me puedo explicar. Lo he intentado pero… desafían la lógica. Cualquier lógica.

—Bueno… acabo de salir de una cueva afgana con ayuda de un traje de metal volador y siendo protegido por un escudo de energía contenido en una pulsera. Creo que si alguien, cientos de años atrás lo llegase a ver, pensaría que es magia. Y es cierto, yo… tengo ojos. Supongo que puedo… aceptarlo por ahora.

Tony le sonrió por su aceptación y vio con algo de renuencia como Ho se colocó a su lado y le acomodó el hombro derecho tan rápido que Tony no tuvo tiempo de gritar o pedir que lo hiciera con amor. En cuanto Ho se alejó de él lo miró de mala manera, haciendo lo que Stephen describía siempre como un "puchero" antes de simplemente quitarse la chamarra de piel para proteger su cabeza mientras Ho hacia lo mismo con su chaleco. De inmediato ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde creían que estaba la base militar más cercana.

—Gracias, por cierto. Y… bueno, ahora que sabes del otro trabajo de mi esposo, debes prometer no decirle a nadie. Nadie, jamás, puede saber sobre ellos, Ho. No tu esposa, tus hijas, cualquier familiar o amigo de confianza. Nadie. Promételo.

—Lo prometo, Tony. Nada se sabrá de mí.

—Gracias, Ho.

—De nada, Tony. — un minuto después, añadió — : Entonces… cada vez que el Doctor Strange no está disponible…

—Es porque está en una misión, ya sea en alguna parte de esta dimensión o en otra.

—¿Dimensión?

—Sip.

—Eso es… extraordinario.

—No tienes ni idea, Ho.

Conforme las horas pasaban, las quemaduras por el sol en los hombros de Tony se empezaban a hacer cada vez más evidentes y feas. Ho se ofreció a darle su camisa, pero Tony la rechazó rápidamente, pues él tenía un esposo que era doctor y hechicero quien podría curarle las quemaduras en menos de un segundo.

Era ya casi el atardecer cuando escucharon un avión acercarse. Fue justo a tiempo, pues si bien podrían sobrevivir al calor por algunas horas, dudaba que pudieran hacerlo con las temperaturas tan frías que había durante la noche.

Los helicópteros sobrevolaron el lugar en el que se encontraban, y Tony y Ho empezaron a hacerles señas con las manos de inmediato. Cuando vieron aterrizar a uno, Tony se dejó caer de rodillas, aliviado de ser finalmente rescatados, mientras que Ho lo hacía sobre su trasero, sonriéndole y sintiéndose tan aliviado como Tony.

Del helicóptero bajaron varios militares, todos ellos armados y apuntando a todos lados, buscando amenazas. Entre ellos pudo ver a Rhodey, quien corría hacia él lo más rápido que podía hasta que llegó a su lado, momento en el cual se acuclilló a su lado, para poderlo ver a la cara.

—La próxima vienes conmigo, ¿ok?

Tony sólo sonrió por eso, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro del mayor para después ser abrazado por él. Dios, había extrañado tanto sus abrazos. Era la misma sensación de protección y seguridad que recordaba desde sus días en el MIT: fuertes, con brazos musculosos y sin darle un sólo centímetro para alejarse de él. Rhodey lo estaba ya levantando cuando Tony lo tomó de su chaleco y lo alejó un poco de él.

—Espera, Rhodey. Primero ayuden a Ho.

Rhodey vio al otro hombre al lado de Tony, quien ya estaba siendo atendido por uno de los médicos que los acompañaban en cada búsqueda, y le hizo una señal al hombre para que lo levantara y lo ayudara a llegar al helicóptero. Tan pronto como Tony lo vio ser escoltado por otros dos militares se apoyó de Rhodey y se levantó de ahí. Le dolían tanto los pies y las piernas que estaba seguro de que debía tener alguna herida por ahí que se escondió a las revisiones de Stephen y Ho. Esperaba que su esposo pudiera parcharlo tan pronto como estuviera en casa, porque sería un infierno sanar por sí mismo. Rhodey debió notar que cojeaba, por lo que con cuidado pasó su brazo por debajo de su brazo izquierdo para ayudarle a caminar. Tuvo suerte de que no intentara cargarlo en sus hombros.

—Intentamos localizar a tu esposo para informarle sobre lo que pasó, pero nadie parecía saber en dónde estaba. Le preguntamos incluso a Pepper, pero ella sólo nos dijo que estaba en el extranjero y que al parecer eras el único que conocía el número del teléfono satelital que se llevó con él. — Le informó Rhodey tan pronto como estuvo asegurado en un asiento.

—Lo sé. Él fue a algún lugar en medio de la nada con unos colegas que decían tener un avance en su investigación muy prometedora. Máximo secreto. No debe de tardar en volver al país. O eso espero. Él me dijo que sólo se iría por algunos meses, pero no cuántos.

—Bueno… de todos modos ya le he pedido a Pepper que insista con él. En cuanto lleguemos a la base más cercana y te parchen, volaremos de regreso al país, ¿ok? Le llamaré a Pepper desde la base y le diré que te encontramos. Así por lo menos tendrá buenas noticias que darle a tu esposo — se hizo a un lado cuando un médico militar se acercó a Tony para limpiar sus heridas. — En cuanto él se entere de lo que te pasó, me matará. Le prometí que te protegería durante la demostración y… bueno… soy hombre muerto. Soy un muerto andante.

—No digas eso.

El tono serio de Tony alertó a Rhodey, pero no quiso presionar a su amigo. No ahora, por lo menos. Una vez que lo revisaran y estuviera más estable, podría preguntar, pero ahora mismo sólo le quedaba estar feliz de tener a su amigo de nuevo a su lado. Eso era lo único que importaba.

El helicóptero aterrizó en la base sin problema alguno, y tal como lo dijo Rhodey, sólo se detuvieron ahí el tiempo suficiente como para que los parcharan a él y a Ho, y para que Rhodey hiciera su llamada a Pepper, quien le informó que el Doctor Strange ya le había contactado desde hace unas horas y a decir por la alerta que recibió por parte de JARVIS, ya se encontraba incluso en su casa. Muchos militares de rangos altos querían hablar con el antes de su regreso al país, pero Tony los rechazó a todos alegando que no se sentía bien en esos momentos y que con gusto los recibiría a todos en un par de semanas, una vez que estuviera un poco mejor. Nadie fue capaz de presionarlo.

* * *

Stephen estaba revisando la lista de pendientes interdimensionales de Kamar-Taj en el momento en que JARVIS le alertó que Potts se dirigía hacia la mansión para dejar a Bats. Stephen dejó los papeles sobrantes en el escritorio de Ancestral antes de irse de ahí y buscar al Maestro Hamir. Como el siguiente al mando, él tenía la capacidad de distribuir las tareas tan bien como él mismo. El Maestro Hamir, desde luego, aceptó hacerlo sin objeción alguna.

Tan pronto como llegó a Kamar-Taj, los maestros que se encontraban presentes en el lugar se acercaron a él y le explicaron todo lo que hicieron para localizar a su esposo y sus duros esfuerzos, aunque infructuosos, de regresarlo a su país con bien. Stephen escuchó, y al final les agradeció por toda su ayuda. Le faltaron palabras para poderles expresar lo agradecido que se encontraba por todo lo que hicieron con tal de poder asegurar el bienestar de su esposo, y de que estuvieran tan dispuestos a arriesgarse a un castigo por parte de quien fuera con tal de salvarlo. Todos en el templo le aseguraron que Tony era parte importante de Kamar-Taj. Era uno de ellos y como siempre, procuraban protegerse los unos a los otros. Al finalizar los agradecimientos de su parte, y tras asegurarles de que en cuanto su esposo estuviera de regreso en el país los visitarían a todos para que el castaño le diera sus propios agradecimientos por todo, los maestros lo dejaron solo en la oficina de Ancestral para que pudiera hacerse cargo de los pendientes más importantes.

Al ingresar al taller de Tony hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos y cambio sus ropas de Maestro por unas más cómodas: unos simples jeans, calcetines mullidos y una playera de manga larga de color gris sin estampados. Menos de 10 minutos después, JARVIS anunció la llegada del Rolls-Royce que manejaba Happy esa tarde, acompañado de Potts y Bats, entrando a la propiedad. Decidió esperarlos en la entrada de la mansión.

Happy estacionó y tan pronto lo hizo, Potts abrió la puerta. Bats salió corriendo del auto y hacia él. Stephen, pese a que nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso con el animal, se agachó a su nivel y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo sin lastimarlo.

—Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Bats.

—Tony fue secuestrado junto con el Doctor Yinsen, pero ya fueron encontrados. El Teniente Coronel dice que ya vienen de regreso a casa.

Stephen se separó de Bats y le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza suavemente, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para confirmarle al animal que ya sabía que Tony estaba a salvo, y con ello dejó ir al perro, quien se sentó a su lado. Ambos vieron a Potts caminar hacia ellos. Se veía un tanto deshilachada de los bordes, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, pero por lo demás parecía ser la misma mujer profesional de siempre.

—Le han encontrado, Doctor Strange. Rhodey llamó hace poco y dijo que lo encontraron a él y al Doctor Yinsen con vida caminando en el desierto.

Stephen dejó que parte del miedo y la preocupación por su esposo resbalarán de sus hombros. Ya venían en camino, gracias a todos los Vishantis.

—Parece que se cansaron de esperar un rescate. — Pepper le sonrió, aunque con pesar— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en llegar?

—Rhodey explicó que debían hacer una parada en la base, y que podrían tardar un poco debido a todos los militares de alto rango que deseaban hablar con Tony y el Doctor Yinsen, pero esperaban estar aquí mañana antes del mediodía. — Se acomodó un mechón de cabello mientras sacaba su libreta de apuntes y tomaba el aire profesional que siempre tenía cuando hablaba con él. — Doctor, las noticias no deben tardar en darse a conocer, y estoy segura de que muchas agencias de inteligencia querrán interrogarlos a ambos, así que…

—Detenlos. No dejes que nadie se invite a sí mismo a la empresa o a esta casa. Quiero que te encargues de eso hasta que regresen y decidan cómo lo harán. Si toda la sopa de letras del gobierno quiere interrogarlos, lo harán, pero bajo las condiciones de Tony y del Doctor Yinsen, no las de ellos.

—Sí, Doctor.

—¿La familia del Doctor Yinsen ya ha sido actualizada con las últimas noticias?

—Así es, Doctor. Le llamé a la señora Yinsen desde el auto hace poco para informarle que su esposo ha sido encontrado vivo, y también le dije que la llamaría en el momento justo en que supiera la hora del regreso de Tony y su esposo.

—Bien. Oh, y manda un auto por ella para que la lleve a la pista de aterrizaje de la empresa. Infórmale cuando la llames mañana. — Se pasó una mano por la cara para despejarse un poco e intentar pensar en qué más tenía que ser tratado. Eran demasiadas cosas, pero trataría con lo prioritario primero. El resto tendría que ver cómo delegarlo. — Organízate con el departamento de relaciones públicas. Si la noticia va a salir, quiero que lo escuchen de nosotros. Y asegúrense de agradecer en el comunicado a todos los que siguieron buscando a mi esposo pese a las órdenes que se les dieron, así como al apoyo que se ha recibido por parte de todos los que siguieron presionando para no detener la búsqueda.

—Sí, Doctor. ¿Algo más?

—JARVIS ya me ha informado lo necesario sobre el estado de la empresa y de la fundación, Potts, así que creo que eso podemos dejarlo de momento. En cuando Tony esté mejor les agradeceremos personalmente a toda la mesa directiva por lo bien que se manejaron durante estos tiempos difíciles. — Se masajeo esta vez las sienes un segundo antes de recordar otra cosa. — Estoy seguro de que muchos medios querrán estar ahí para el aterrizaje, pero asegúrate de que la pista a la que lleguen se encuentre completamente despejada. Lo que menos queremos en estos momentos es que la prensa este sobre nosotros. Ellos se merecen descansar un poco antes de que todos estén hostigándolos para ver qué pueden conseguir.

—Por supuesto, Doctor.

—Bueno, creo que eso es lo esencial. La mesa directiva puede seguirse encargando de las decisiones mientras Tony no está disponible en el tiempo que tarde en recuperarse por completo, pero diles que si se requiere de mi presencia, me hagan saber. Lo mismo para la fundación.

—¿Doctor, qué hay de todos los demás…?

—Despeja la agenda de Tony por las siguientes tres semanas, Potts. Nadie lo vera hasta que él lo decida. Y ayuda al Doctor Yinsen a hacer lo mismo. Lo menos que podemos hacer por él es proteger a su familia y su privacidad de los medios. Encárgate de que sus hijas no tengan que enfrentarse a la prensa. Estoy seguro de que han pasado por sufrientes cosas los últimos meses como para agregarles un montón de hombres y mujeres persiguiéndolas con cámaras.

—Así lo haré, Doctor. ¿Algo más?

—Eso sería todo por el momento, señora Potts, puede retirarse. Esperaré su llamada el día de mañana.

—Por supuesto, Doctor.

La señora Potts terminó de anotar todo lo que le dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí. Antes de que llegara al auto, Stephen agregó:

—Y Potts… gracias por cuidar de Bats todo este tiempo en el que ninguno de nosotros estuvo presente, y por todo lo que has y estás haciendo por nosotros.

—De nada, Doctor Strange.

—A ti también, Happy. Gracias por todo.

—Un placer poderlo ayudar, Doctor.

Después de eso, ambos subieron al auto y se fueron de ahí. Stephen esperó a perderlos de vista antes de cerrar la puerta, recargarse en ella y escurrirse por esta hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo frío.

—Sabías que Tony había escapado, ¿verdad?

—Sí. El Maestro Drumm me dijo lo que le pasó cuando llegue al santuario y de inmediato lo busqué con mi forma astral. Él estaba en Afganistán, en medio del desierto.

—¿Y entonces por qué…?

—No quiso volver.

—¿Qué?

—Si lo hacía por medio de un portal, la gente sospecharía sobre cómo fue que escapó y regresó al país sin que nadie lo supiera. Pasó más de tres meses y medio en alguna parte del desierto afgano, capturado. Tres meses y medio. Yo no sé… no puedo tener ni una sola idea de lo que debió haber pasado, de lo que sus captores le debieron de haber hecho y yo… casi le grito cuando me pidió regresar sin él.

—Pero… pero él va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo estará. Por lo menos físicamente.

Bats puso su cabeza de lado, al no comprender su estado de ánimo. — ¿Entonces qué pasa?

—Es sólo que… tengo todos estos poderes, todas estas habilidades y aun así no fui capaz de proteger a la persona que más amo. ¿De qué sirve tenerlos si al final del día soy un maldito inútil cuando se trata de proteger a Tony?

Bats no dijo nada, sólo se subió a las piernas de Stephen y se apoyó en su pecho para intentar darle un abrazo humano lo mejor posible, consolándose con ese gesto el uno al otro por la ausencia de uno de los miembros de su pequeña familia.

* * *

La noche fue un infierno para Stephen, quien desde hace años no dormía sólo en su cama. Esa noche, desde luego, las pesadillas llegaron con toda su fuerza. Su mente se había lucido, pues le mostró con increíble realismo todos y cada uno de los escenarios en los que, de algún modo u otro, por su culpa o por la de fuerzas y seres externos, Tony moría. A lo largo de los años estos escenarios no habían hecho sino acumularse, así que no le sorprendía que fuesen tantos **.** Debía admitir que si su cerebro fuese una parte externa de sí mismo, le aplaudiría por su capacidad para aterrarlo de esa manera, pues cada escenario presentado, cada manera en la que veía morir a Tony era un golpe no sólo a su mente, sino a su corazón. La cuarta vez que se despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos, se levantó y se acomodó en su colchoneta de meditación. Si no podía dormir, por lo menos intentaría mantenerse lo más unido posible a la espera de que Tony llegara.

El amanecer lo atrapó en la cocina, tomando su tercera taza de té. Bats se unió a él en la cocina, y poco después lo hicieron Wong y Karl, quienes amablemente le prepararon algo ligero para que comiera. Les gradeció el gesto mientras colocaba algo de comida para Bats, junto con algunos premios extras. Al terminar se fue a la biblioteca para ver si era capaz de leer por lo menos uno o dos libros a la espera de la llamada de Pepper. Esta llegó poco después de las 10 de la mañana. Ella le dijo que contaba con aproximadamente una hora antes de que Happy y ella pasaran por él y Bats para llevarlos a recibir a Tony. Finalmente. La familia del Doctor Yinsen ya había sido informada, y un auto manejado por uno de los guardaespaldas personales de Tony estaría yendo por ellas de inmediato. Tras colgar, se permitió relajarse por unos minutos en el sillón. Estaba tan cerca de que todo esto terminara. Tan cerca. Sin pensarlo más tiempo, se levantó y se fue a dar un baño, rasurarse y ponerse algo decente para recibir a su esposo.

* * *

A las 11 de la mañana el Rolls-Royce negro estaba saliendo de la propiedad de Stephen y Tony rumbo a la pista militar a donde se acordó que llegaría el avión con Tony y el Doctor Ho. En la periferia del terreno Stephen pudo ver a todas las personas que se habían congregado con pancartas de buenos deseos hacia Tony, así como periodistas que parecían transmitir en vivo y tomando cientos de fotografías para todas las revistas o periódicos nacionales o internacionales. Stephen los saludó desde su lugar, agradeciéndoles la muestra de apoyo. Cuando los camarógrafos se dieron cuenta de que era él, se enfocaron en su ventanilla hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar para poderlo seguir.

* * *

La pista a la que fueron dirigidos estaba relativamente llena de militares fuertemente armados, así como algunas personas de algunas agencias gubernamentales vestidas en sus trajes negros. Los ignoró a favor de esperar ver en la distancia el avión que traería a Tony de vuelta a él mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Iba a la mitad de este cuando el auto que traía a la familia del Doctor Yinsen se estacionó al lado del suyo. Stephen apagó su cigarrillo con prisas en el cenicero de Happy y se acercó a ellas. Les dijo que estaba, como ellas, muy feliz de que ambos estuvieran sanos y salvos y ya de camino para regresar a casa. La señora Yinsen le agradeció por cuidar de ellas del modo en que lo hiso. Stephen aceptó las gracias, pero le dijo que en realidad no había ninguna razón porque darlas. Estaba asegurándole esto cuando llegaron otros dos autos negros, pero estos guardaron su distancia. Stephen le hizo una señal a Potts y a Happy para que se encargaran de ellos. Media hora después, los autos se marcharon de nuevo.

Era casi la una de la tarde cuando el avión enorme de color gris acero finalmente aterrizó en la pista. Una vez que se detuvo, Stephen entró de nuevo en el auto para que Happy los acercara a él. Ni bien había bajado del auto cuando la parte de atrás del avión se abrió. Bats movía la cola de un lado a otro, feliz de poder ver de nuevo a Tony después de todos estos meses. Stephen sólo esperaba tener un leve vistazo del cabello de su esposo para salir corriendo a su lado. La espera por fin había terminado.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperen una actualización mañana por la noche o el miércoles en la mañana.

El camino a casa fue difícil, en el mejor de los casos; y en su opinión, y quizá también en la de Ho, se habían desperdiciado muchas horas. Lo bueno era que ya estaba a pocos minutos de reunirse con Stephen. Por fin podría volverlo a abrazar, y entonces podrían romperse juntos para luego armarse el uno al otro pieza por pieza, consiguiendo ser más fuertes de lo que eran ahora. Estaba seguro de que después de esto ya nada sería igual, pero no importaba, porque siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, lo demás caería en su lugar.

El avión aterrizó con un poco de brusquedad, lo que hizo que se moviera de mala manera y la ropa rosara sus hombros, provocándole dolor. Podría haber dejado que lo trataran en la base a la que Rhodey los llevó después de rescatarlos, pero se negó a ser revisado por alguien que no fuera Ho. Rhodey le dio una conferencia por actuar como un niño tonto que no se preocupaba por su salud, y la única manera que pudo encontrar para calmar a su amigo fue contándole sobre el reactor, pues de otro modo el hombre no lo dejaría zafarse, y no retiraría a todos los demás médicos militares que los rondaban como buitres a un pedazo de carne. Rhodey le dijo que esa fue la peor metáfora posible que se le pudo ocurrir y sí, lo admitía, pero ciertamente no se sentía con ganas de ser tocado, pinchado y empujado por nadie en esos momentos. Apenas logró tolerar los toques de los médicos que lo habían intentado limpiar lo mejor posible en el helicóptero. Y bueno, cuando le mostró el reactor a Rhodey, el hombre se volvió blanco cual papel, y requirió que Ho le explicara pacientemente por 10 minutos que no, su vida no estaba en riesgo directo debido a lo que ahora tenía en el pecho. Sin embargo, quizá no debieron decir que era una adaptación de los reactores arc que usaban para dar energía limpia a las ciudades, pero por lo menos Rhodey lo dejó en paz hasta cierto grado, alejando a los medico de él y sólo dándole a Ho todos los suministros para parcharlo y ponerlo lo más decente posible, pues una vez que llegara a casa estaba seguro de que Stephen se encargaría de todo lo demás.

Rhodey lo ayudó a pararse de su lugar y luego a sentarse en una silla de ruedas antes de empujarla hasta la entrada trasera del avión mientras un médico empujaba la de Yinsen. Tan pronto como bajó la rampa, vio a su pequeña familia, así como a Pepper y a Happy, esperando por él. Tony sonrió.

—Ayúdame a pararme, Rhodey. No quiero que Stephen me vea así.

—Pero… bien, claro. — Rhodey lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y lo ayudó a levantarse y caminar fuera del avión. — Ten cuidado con el escalón.

Tan pronto como Rhodey dijo eso, Stephen llegó a su lado después de correr lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su lado. El pelinegro se veía físicamente bien, lo que lo tranquilizó, pues la última vez que lo vio no tuvo tiempo de revisar que no tuviera una sola herida después de concluir su última misión. Estaba vestido con simples jeans, una sudadera blanca y una chamarra de piel negra, que estaba seguro de que era la capa disfrazada. Bats estaba a su lado, moviendo la cola como loco. Nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor importaba más que abrazar a su esposo y a Bats. Aún siendo apoyado por Rhodey, Stephen llegó a su lado y lo abrazó, teniendo cuidado de su brazo derecho.

—Hola.

—Hola. — los brazos de Stephen lo apretaron un poco más. — Te extrañé tanto. — él se separó un poco de Tony y lo vio a los ojos, reconociéndose de nuevo después de este tiempo separados antes de apoyar su frente en la suya. — Te amo tanto. — y entonces, por fin, lo besó. Después de lo que se sentía siglos, poder besar de nuevo a su esposo era como volver a sentirse completo.

—Te amo, Stephen. — Tony sintió las patitas de Bats en su pierna, así que se separó un poco del más alto, pero antes de que siquiera intentara agacharse por el perro, Stephen lo hizo y lo colocó al nivel de sus brazos, listo para ser abrazado. — Y te a ti también te extrañé, Bats.

—Yo igual, Tony.

La pequeña familia se quedó abrazada por algunos momentos antes de que Rhodey interrumpiera el encuentro.

—Vamos, Tony, te están esperando.

La pareja se separó un poco para ver a los paramédicos, quienes aguardaban pacientemente al lado de una camilla, a la espera de que Tony fuera con ellos. Cerca de ella se encontraba Ho Yinsen siendo subido a una ambulancia, seguido de cerca por su esposa e hijas. Tony y Stephen le hicieron una señal a Ho con la cabeza antes de que Stephen intentara alejarse de él.

—¿Qué? No. No te vayas. — soltó a Rhodey y colocó su mano en la espalda de Stephen, acercándolo de nuevo a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. — No me dejes.

—Nunca, mi amor. Iré contigo en la ambulancia, lo…

—No, no ambulancia. No quiero eso, Stephen.

—Tony, ellos…

—Por favor, Stephen. Tú puedes curar lo que sea que este mal. Eres médico. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo.

—Como médicos, nosotros no deberíamos…

Stephen vio los ojos de su esposo por unos segundos, y al notar que él le estaba casi rogando que no lo obligara a ir con ellos, asintió. Afianzó a Bats en su brazo izquierdo y con su derecho libre, le hizo una señal a los paramédicos para que retrocedieran. Después de eso, pasó ese mismo brazo por la espalda de Tony y ocupó el lugar de Rhodey para ser él quien apoyara a Tony en su camino al auto. Antes de caminar siquiera, se giró a ver al Teniente Coronel y le dijo:

>>Gracias, por traerlo de vuelta a mí, Teniente Coronel. Yo… no tengo cómo agradecerle o pagarle por esto. Muchas gracias.

Rhodey, desde luego, estaba sorprendido por esto, pues francamente esperaba más la ira que el agradecimiento de parte del doctor, pero ocultó lo más pronto posible su sorpresa y le sonrió al hombre.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Después de todo, ese idiota es mi mejor amigo.

Stephen sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar con Tony al auto. Se detuvieron por un momento enfrente de Potts.

—Tienes los ojos rojos. ¿Lloraste por tu jefe perdido?

—Son de felicidad. Odio buscar trabajo.

—Pues qué bueno, porque se acabaron las vacaciones.

Stephen ayudó a Tony a entrar al auto y tras colocar a Bats en sus piernas, entró y pasó su brazo por la espalda de castaño, jalándolo hacia sí mismo, pero permitiendo que el hombre más bajo se acomodara como deseara. Al final terminó totalmente apoyado en todo su costado, y con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Bats, quien no había dejado de mover su cola en todo ese tiempo, estaba extendido en las piernas de ambos, recibiendo caricias por parte de Tony en la cabeza.

—¿A dónde, jefe? — preguntó Happy al cerrar la puerta una vez que se acomodó en el asiento del conductor.

—Directo al hospital, Happy, por favor.

—No. — de inmediato dijo Tony en tono cortante.

—¿No? Tony, tenemos que ir al hos…

—¿Qué parte de “no”, no entendió, señora Potts? — la cortó Stephen con voz enojada.

—Doctor, él…

—No tengo que hacer nada que no quiera hacer. Acabo de pasar tres meses cautivo en una maldita cueva afgana. — se notaba que Tony empezaba a enojarse, pero al sentir la mano de Stephen en su espalda y al hocico de Bats acercarse un poco más a su mejilla se obligó a calmarse. — Sólo hay dos cosas que quiero hacer: comer una hamburguesa con queso y la otra…

—Eso no. — vetó de inmediato Pepper. — Olvídalo.

—¡¿Podrías dejarlo hablar y decidir lo que quiere hacer, Potts, por una maldita vez en tu vida?!, ¡Tony no es un niño, maldita sea!

Potts cerró la boca de inmediato y se sentó más firme en su lugar, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos fríos del Doctor Strange. Happy mieró por el retrovisor, totalmente sorprendido por la manera en que el doctor le había hablado a Pepper.

—¿Stephen?

—No, Tony. Ella podrá ser tu asistente, pero que no se le olvide que sigue siendo sólo eso, _una asistente_. Nada más. Su opinión _podría_ ser tomada en cuenta _, pero eso no significa que pueda decidir por ti en ningún momento._ — Miró de nuevo a la mujer, totalmente enojado — ¿Está eso claro, señora Potts?

—Sí, Doctor. Me disculpo por eso.

Stephen tomó una respiración profunda. Se sentía a punto de quebrarse y eso no sería bonito para nadie. Regresó su mirada a Tony para que le ayudara a recuperar un poco el control… y lo hizo, como siempre, desde hace poco más de una docena de años.

—¿Qué es lo otro que quieres, Tony?

—Quiero que se convoque a una conferencia de prensa. Que se use el salón de convenciones del edificio de Strange International para hacerla. Quiero a todos los medios importantes que estén en nuestra lista blanca.

—¿Cariño, no prefieres que primero cuide de ti, descansar un poco y luego darla?

—Esto es importante, Stephen. Es realmente importante.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones para Stephen.

—De acuerdo. — le dio un pequeño beso en la sien a su esposo y luego miró con ojos fríos y totalmente enojados a la mujer al otro lado de Tony — Ya escuchó, señora Potts. Ahora haga su trabajo. — Movió un poco más su brazo para permitirle a Tony acomodarse mejor en su costado y luego con voz amistosa, amable y tranquila, agregó —: Happy, llevamos a ese lugar que Tony tanto ama para comprar la hamburguesa con queso que quiere, por favor. Tal vez sea una buena idea, ¿verdad, Bats? Nosotros no hemos almorzado nada.

—Enseguida, Doctor.

Happy terminó comprando más de una hamburguesa con queso para Tony, así como para ellos. Stephen pidió un batido de chocolate y lo compartió con Tony. Cuando vio a Tony tomar la segunda hamburguesa, le dio un gran mordisco antes de que el castaño lo hiciera, y luego se la quitó de la mano.

—Oye, esa era mía. — se quejó Tony con un puchero.

—Y ahora es mía. — respondió Stephen con una sonrisa divertida antes de darle un beso en la sien y luego decir en voz baja sólo para él. — No sé en qué condiciones estuviste, Tony. No sé cuánto se te permitió comer. Si comes demasiado podrías terminar enfermando. No quiero eso.

—Yo… comprendo lo que estás pasando, Stephen. Está bien. — aseguró mientras dejaba que su cabeza cayera por completo junto al cuello de su esposo, oliendo la loción que usaba desde hace años, así como su olor personal mezclado con el de la capa. Olía a hogar. — Te extrañe.

—Yo también, Tony. Mucho. — se acomodó para poder ver a su esposo a los ojos y luego continuó. — Amor, lo siento tanto por…

—No, Stephen, detente. Esto no es culpa tuya. Nada de esto. — apretó la mano libre de Stephen con la suya y se sonrió al ver como Bats colocaba su patita encima de las dos manos unidas. — Estaremos bien.

—Estaremos bien.

* * *

A las afueras del edificio de Strange International se encontraban decenas de reporteros, pero por suerte ninguno de ellos se metió en el camino del auto, por lo que pudieron atravesar la valla de contención que colocó la seguridad de la empresa cuando fueron avisados de la conferencia de prensa. Sin embargo, si bien los reporteros se habían quedado afuera de esta, el lugar se encontraba lleno a reventar con trabajadores de Strange International, algunos de ellos aplaudieron fuertemente al momento de distinguir el auto del matrimonio, otros estaban dando gritos alegres, y otros tantos llorando a lágrima viva sin preocuparse por quienes los vieran. Lo que no se esperaba ninguno de los dos era ver a Obadiah Stane entre la gente que estaba ahí para recibirlos. Para Stephen no pasó desapercibido cuan tensó se puso su esposo al ver a ese hombre.

El primero en bajar, desde luego, fue Happy, seguido de cerca por Pepper. Stephen decidió aprovechar los momentos a solas con Tony.

—¿Tony?

—Había armas, Stephen. Armas de Stane y de Hammer. Ellos tenían sus armas… y las mías.

—¿Cuantas? — preguntó preocupado.

—Suficientes.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Stephen pudiera hacer otra pregunta, pero con lo poco que sabía ahora era más que suficiente. Tomó a Bats de sus piernas y lo colocó en el piso antes de salir del auto y ayudar a Tony a hacerlo. Cuando Tony fue visible, los aplausos incrementaron, así como los gritos.

—¿Qué les parece? — gritó Obadiah mientras se acercaba a ellos, casi pisando a Bats en el proceso. — Pensé que te vería en el hospital. ¡Mírate!

Happy discretamente se acercó a Tony por atrás del doctor y le tendió una bolsa de papel con otra hamburguesa en ella. Tony la tomó, evitando la mirada de su esposo, y luego le dio una señal a Bats para que abriera el camino. Él empezó a hacerlo de inmediato. Stephen colocó su brazo detrás de su cintura, lo cual aprovechó Obadiah, pues él pasó el suyo por los hombros del castaño, atrayéndolo un poco hacia sí para decirle lo feliz que estaba de verlo.

El salón de conferencia estaba lleno de periodistas y trabajadores gritando y saludándolo entre aplausos. Aun así, la gente empezó a abrirles paso de modo forzoso, pues todos en la empresa sabían bien que si alguno de ellos llegaba a hacerle daño al perro del señor Stark, no quedaría nada de ellos. Se decía que la única persona que había pisado a Bats recibió una conferencia de más de una hora por parte del jefe, la cual le había hecho llorar y rogar casi por su vida. Después del incidente no fue él mismo. Esa, claro, era la leyenda urbana de Strange International.

—¿Señorita Potts?

Pepper, que se había quedado atrás para ver como Tony, su esposo y Bats se abrían camino hasta el podio, sonriendo felizmente al ver a su jefe bien y ya sano y salvo en el país después de todos esos meses, se sorprendió por la voz del hombre a su lado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Le puedo robar un minuto?

—Es que, no soy parte de la conferencia, pero está por comenzar ahora.

—No soy reportero. Soy el agente Coulson de la _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._

—Es un largo nombre.

—Estamos trabajando en ello. — aseguró el hombre mientras le ofrecía una tarjeta.

—Señor, ya nos vinieron a buscar del departamento de defensa, del FBI y de la CIA.

—Somos de otra división, con intereses más específicos. Quiero hablar con el señor Stark sobre las circunstancias de su escape.

—Lo voy a agendar con mucho gusto, ¿está bien?

—Gracias.

Dicho eso, el hombre de mezcló entre los reporteros.

* * *

Al llegar al podio, Tony se acercó al oído de Stephen discretamente.

—Me duelen las piernas. — Antes de que Stephen tuviera la oportunidad de pedirle una silla, Tony le pidió a Bats, que estaba sentado enfrente del podio en lo que sobresalía de la elevación en la que este se encontraba —: Hazme espacio, Bats.

Stephen tomó la botella de agua del podio y se acuclilló delante de Tony, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo de todas las miradas indiscretas mientras le ofrecía la botella y lo veía comer la hamburguesa.

—Sé que…

—Es por eso por lo que te quite la tercera. — lo besó en la frente, provocando que Tony se riera un poco. — ¿Quieres que este aquí contigo o que me quede a un lado?

—Te quiero aquí, conmigo.

—Bien. — le sonrió tontamente antes de sentarse junto a él y pasar su brazo de nuevo detrás de su espalda. Bats se quedó sentado al otro lado de Tony.

—Oigan, ¿les molestaría si les pido que sienten? Siéntense. Así me pueden ver y no es algo tan formal. — dijo con voz fuerte. — ¿Me ayudas? — Stephen desenvolvió la hamburguesa rápidamente pese a sus manos temblorosas. — Gracias.

Tony le dio un mordisco grande a su hamburguesa para hacer tiempo mientras todos los asistentes se sentaban a su alrededor. Todos lo hicieron de inmediato, pues era una petición de Tony Stark. Aquellos que no lo hicieron de inmediato, se enfrentaron a la mirada enojada de Bats. Podrían haberse reído, pero decidieron obedecer.

Rhodey, quien estaba entrando apenas al lugar, se sorprendió al ver a todos sentados en el piso. De inmediato fue a Pepper y se agachó a su lado.

—Oye, ¿y por qué tanto amor?

—No tengo idea, Rhodey. No sé lo que le pasa, — tomó una respiración — pero creo que el Doctor Strange sí.

—A veces siento que ese hombre lo sabe todo de Tony.

Pepper se removió un poco incomoda ante esas palabras, pero Rhodey o no lo notó, o sólo lo ignoró.

Obadiah estaba sentado casi justo delante de Tony, viéndolo sonriente. Tony le regresó una sonrisa rápida antes de ver a todos y luego detener la mirada en Stephen y sonreírle, sólo que a diferencia de los demás, lo hiso de modo genuino. Era una sonrisa pequeña y un poco frágil, pero Stephen siempre, siempre apreciaba cada sonrisa de su esposo, por pequeña o grande que esta sea. Se acercó a él y sin importarle nada ni nadie, beso a Tony suavemente.

—Sabes a cátsup.

Tony soltó una risita antes de decir con muy buen humor —: Y tú a malteada de chocolate.

Después de ese momento romántico, Tony regresó la mirada a todos los reporteros antes de darle su hamburguesa a Bats, quien la recibió gustoso y comenzó a comerla mientras Tony le daba caricias en la cabeza y se recargaba un poco en Stephen.

—Nunca me despedí de mi padre. — dijo a todos los reporteros mientras sentía que Stephen lo acercaba un poco más a él, en un intento de consolarlo. — Jamás me despedí de papá. Me preguntas que me gustaría preguntarle. Le preguntaría qué pensaba de su compañía. Si tenía conflictos, si tenía dudas. O tal vez sólo era el hombre que recordamos todos de los noticieros. — Rhodey casi sonrió por lo dicho. Eso era basura.

>>Vi a jóvenes soldados americanos ser atacados con las armas que yo cree cuando estaba en Stark Industries… las mismas armas que cree para defenderlos y protegerlos hace ya más de una docena de años. — Obadiah le lanzó una mirada ligeramente diferente a la amigable de hace unos momentos. Bats lo notó, pero no dijo nada porque Tony seguía hablando. — Yo cambié. Me di cuenta de que podía darle al mundo cosas que no sólo explotaran o tomaran vidas. No quería que las armas fueran mi legado. Yo no era… _yo no soy mi padre_. ¿Y este hombre a mi lado? Este hombre maravilloso me apoyó con mis ideas y me dijo que sí, podía hacerlo mejor. Podía hacer todo lo que yo quisiera hacer porque era mi vida, no la de mi padre. No tenía que ser otro Howard Stark, sólo tenía que ser Tony. — le sonrió a Stephen, quien le regresó la sonrisa igual de enamorado y embelesado que él. — Gracias.

Stephen le dio un beso ligero en los labios antes de dejarlo continuar.

>>Cambié e intenté salir de la sombra de mi padre, de su legado, pero… parece que aún ahora me sigue persiguiendo. Y parece que siempre lo hará. ¿Saben algo? Cuando estaba en Stark Industries me di cuenta de que en realidad pertenecíamos a un sistema que no rendía cuentas a nadie.

Un hombre de entre la multitud levantó la mano.

>>Hola, Ben.

—Señor Stark… ¿qué pasó allá?

Tony se apoyó un poco en Stephen para intentar levantarse, pero el hombre más alto se adelantó, poniéndose de pie y luego ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo.

—Gracias, cariño. — le sonrió y después caminó atrás del podio. — Pasó que me di cuenta de que debí de dejar el negocio de lar armas mucho antes de lo que lo hice… pero no fue así, y ahora este pasado me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida. Cuando salí de Stark Industries me llevé todos mis planos, mis prototipos, mis patentes, todo… y todo se eliminó del modo correcto, pero hubo algo que no me llevé: mis armas ya ensambladas. Lo cual, ahora me doy cuenta, fue estúpido de mi parte, porque esas armas se están usando hoy día para matar hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Así que, a partir de este momento, Strange International se encargara de rastrear y eliminar todas y cada una de las armas y misiles Stark que se encuentren en circulación. — Todos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, pero Obadiah no sólo hiso eso, sino que corrió hacia Tony, tomándolo del brazo e intentando apartarlo suavemente del podio. — Conozco mis armas, sé cómo localizarlas, y lo haré, sin importar en manos de quien sea que estén. — vio a Obadiah, que aún lo intentaba alejar del podio, directo a los ojos. — Y que Dios los ayude cuando lo haga.

Al terminar su declaración, Tony sintió a Stephen ponerse a su lado, colocando su mano temblorosa sobre el brazo de Obadiah, obligándolo a soltar a Tony. El hombre mayor puso una sonrisa, desde luego, y apartó su mano de Tony con una palmadita. Tony pasó delante de Stephen y caminó hacia un lado del podio, en donde esperó a que el más alto se reuniera con él y con Bats, quien ya estaba a su lado. Una vez juntos, los tres caminaron a la salida.

* * *

Pepper vio con asombro a Tony hacer semejante declaración, totalmente sorprendida de lo que se proponía hacer su jefe. Rhodey, por su lado, sólo bajó la cabeza y negó, decepcionado con el desarrollo de las cosas.

* * *

—La noticia que debe ser importante para ustedes es que ¡Tony ha vuelto! ¡Y está muy saludable!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó la pequeña familia antes de salir del lugar.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía la intención de que este capítulo llegara antes, pero la fiesta de año nuevo dejó sus secuelas.

Obadiah había tenido que rastrear a Tony después de que intentó arreglar lo que el castaño dijo durante la conferencia de prensa, hasta un terreno en donde se encontraba una especie de almacén. Se bajó del auto y le indicó a su chofer que esperara adentro. Se acercó a Happy, quien estaba fumando un cigarrillo y se encontraba recargado en el auto de Tony y Strange, acompañado del perro de ambos.

—¿Está adentro? — señaló con la cabeza la entrada del lugar.

—Sí, señor.

Entró al lugar tras la confirmación del hombre. El almacén se encontraba completamente vacío; los únicos que estaban ahí eran Tony y su esposo. El menor estaba dibujando con su pie algunas cosas en el suelo sucio del lugar.

—…y aquí pondremos…

—Tony. — llamó Obadiah.

De inmediato, Stephen y Tony se voltearon a ver a la nueva persona en el lugar.

—Señor Stane. — Stephen se acercó un poco más a su esposo.

—Hola, Obadiah.

El señor Stane puso una sonrisa aún más grande cuando no escucho el viejo “Obi” de parte de Tony. Desde la noche en que le había gritado al muchacho, su relación amistosa se volvió tensa y fría. Era peor con el Doctor Strange, a pesar de que siempre procuraban ser civiles entre ellos.

—Tony, muchacho, no tenías que decir todo eso en la conferencia de prensa, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Stane Industries bajará por lo menos 50 puntos. Escucha, te ayudaré a ti y a Strange Internacional a recuperar todas y cada una de las armas que…

—¿Que qué, señor Stane?, ¿Qué se le escaparon de las manos? — preguntó Stephen con voz plana.

—No es así como…

—¿Entonces cómo fue, Obadiah? Porque te recuerdo que había un contrato de por medio que los obligaba a deshacerse de todas mis armas. Contrato que aún tengo con **_tu firma y la del resto de tu mesa directiva._**

—Tony, soy fabricante de armas.

—Pero esas son mis armas.

—Mira, comprendo que estés así…

—Oh, ¿lo hace, señor Stane?

—Señor Strange…

—Doctor Strange — corrigió Tony. — Y no quiero escuchar de ti más que la razón del porqué mis armas están en circulación.

—Mira, sólo… sólo pido paciencia, ¿sí? Recuperaremos las armas que salieron de la bodega y entonces…

—No. Tu empresa puede ayudar, pero ya te dije, Obadiah: Strange International se encargará de ellas ahora. — Para Stephen y Tony no pasó desapercibido que Stane mirara repetidamente el pecho de Tony. — Aún no tienes idea de cómo disimular. ¿Quién te dijo?, ¿Rhodey?, ¿Alguno de los médicos que se escurrió dentro del cuarto cuando me cambiaba?

—Tony, nadie me…

—Fue Rhodey, ¿no? — cuando Stane no dijo nada, Tony decidido seguir. — Iré por Rhodey. Y lo siento, pero esto es mío. — en la conversación, Stephen intentó mantenerse con la cara más inexpresiva de todas, pues no comprendía de qué estaban hablando. — Esta tecnología está registrada a nombre de Strange International. No puedes tocarla.

—Ese fue un invento de Howard Stark para…

—Sí, fue un invento de Howard Stark, **_mi padre._** Todas sus creaciones me las dejó a mí, Obadiah, no a Stark Industries. Les dejé quedarse con el reactor enorme de California, pero todos los desarrollos posteriores sobre el reactor, e incluso ese mismo, son míos. Así que no, no puedes tenerlo.

—Escucha, Tony, con el discurso que acabas de dar nos estás haciendo quedar mal a mí y a lo que queda de la empresa de tu padre. Ayúdame con algo. Por los viejos tiempos, ¿qué dices?

—Digo que no, Obadiah. No lo haré. Y hallaré las armas con o sin tu ayuda, y luego las destruiré. Y no me detendré sólo porque tu empresa caerá algunos puntos.

Tony se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Stephen se detuvo un segundo al lado de Stane para verlo a los ojos antes de desearle buena tarde e ir tras su esposo.

* * *

—Gracias, Happy. — agradeció Stephen mientras bajaba del auto para ayudar a Bats y a Tony.

—Un placer, Doctor.

—¿Happy, por qué no te tomas lo que resta de la tarde? Ve y descansa. Es más, tómate también mañana. Si te necesitamos o algo surge, te llamaremos, ¿ok?

—Claro, jefe. — Happy miró a Tony y luego a Stephen antes de hacerles un gesto con la cabeza y subir de nuevo al auto.

Tony no esperó a que se fuera Happy para entrar a la mansión.

—¿JARVIS, estás despierto?

—¿Para usted, señor? Siempre.

Ante la respuesta de JARVIS, Tony se relajó.

—Qué bueno es estar en casa.

—Lo es, ¿no es cierto? — preguntó Bats.

—Sí, mucho.

El trio bajó al taller, y después de un par de caricias a los robots que se encontraban esperando por ellos, atravesaron el portal para llegar al santuario de Nueva York. Todos ellos se sorprendieron al encontrar a Ancestral esperándolos.

—Tony. — le sonrió y se acercó a él, tomando su mano. — Me acabo de enterar. ¿Cómo estás?

—No muy bien… pero lo estaré ahora que por fin regresé a mi hogar y con mi familia.

—Estoy segura de que así será. — confirmó ella antes de darle un último apretón en la mano — después de lo que pasó, estoy segura de que querrán algo de tiempo juntos. Stephen, puedes tomarte el resto de la semana.

—Gracias, Ancestral.

Les sonrió cálidamente a ambos antes de darse la vuelta e irse de regreso a Kamar-Taj. Segundos después se acercaron Karl y Wong.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tony. — dijo Wong mientras le daba la mano.

—Lo mismo digo, Beyoncé.

Los cuatro hombres rieron por eso.

—La misión fue larga pero, como podrás ver, resultó bien. Deben tener hambre. Pediremos unas pizzas o algo.

—¿Qué pasó con toda la comida que deje almacenada?

—El Maestro Drumm y los otros maestros de Kamar-Taj la terminaron. No dejaron nada.

—Bueno, entonces pídanme algo bueno. Algo que tenga carne. Estaré muy ocupado siendo revisado por Stephen como para cocinar justo ahora.

—Por supuesto. — aceptó Karl de inmediato. — Pediremos, y en cuanto lleguen, le diremos a JARVIS que les avise.

—Gracias, Karl.

Stephen dio dos golpecitos a su chamarra y se transformó en la capa. Antes de hacer otra cosa, abrazó fuertemente a Tony, haciendo que riera feliz de sentirse envuelto en ella. Una vez que lo dejó ir, Stephen pasó su brazo por su cintura y lo guio al cuarto médico que había construido Tony hace ya tantos años para cuando él resultara herido durante sus misiones.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Tony fue ir a la camilla y sentarse en ella.

—No te asustes, ¿sí?

—Tony, sabes que cuando alguien dice esa frese lo único que provoca es que la otra persona se preocupe y asuste aún más. — le dijo Stephen mientras se acercaba a lavarse las manos y ponerse unos guantes.

—Bueno, es que… sólo es una advertencia justa.

Stephen se giró para ver a su esposo, extrañado por el comentario, y cuando lo hizo, vio como había algo en el pecho de Tony. Algo que se le hacía muy, muy familiar.

—Tony, eso es…

—Sí.

—JARVIS, realiza un escáner de cuerpo completo y dame imagen. Ahora.

Stephen olvidó por completo que sus manos aún estaban húmedas antes de dirigirse a la camilla de Tony y esperar a su lado mientras la leve luz azul pasaba por todo el cuerpo del castaño. Las pantallas al lado de la camilla empezaron a mostrar los resultados de los escaneos casi de inmediato. Con piernas temblorosas, Stephen se acercó a ellas.

>>JARVIS, dame la imagen del pecho, por favor.

—Sí, Doctor.

Stephen movió la imagen para verla desde todo los ángulos. Esa cosa, el reactor, no estaba en el pecho de su esposo, sino dentro de él. Lo tenía incrustado.

—¿Tony? — estaba consciente de que su voz sonaba pequeña y vulnerable, pero este era su esposo, así que ni siquiera le dedico un segundo de su tiempo a preocuparse por mostrarse débil.

—Fue uno de mis misiles, Stephen. — dijo Tony con ojos llorosos y voz un tanto quebrada por la emoción mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la camilla para poder estar frente a frente con Stephen. — Cayó cerca de donde Ho y yo nos estábamos resguardando. Me puse delante de él y yo… Stephen, lo siento tanto. Él hizo lo que pudo, lo juro, pero no teníamos mucho y…

—Tony, sólo… más despacio, ¿sí? — pidió Stephen mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Tony y colocaba sus manos temblorosas en sus muslos. — Ve más despacio y desde el principio, por favor.

Tony así lo hizo. Le contó todo, desde la presentación, el convoy, los jóvenes soldados, el buen ambiente de la hummer… y después sobre el ataque y cómo no parecían ser muchos, pero tenían armas grandes. Muy, muy grandes. Cuando llegó a la parte del misil que llevaba su nombre, y el modo en que protegió a Ho, sintió las manos temblorosas apretar sus muslos con fuerza. No se quejó, sino que puso su mano encima de una de ellas y continuó. Él no sabía mucho sobre la operación que le realizó Ho, pero le contó todo lo que el otro hombre le pudo decir sobre lo que le hizo: abrirlo y sacar la mayor cantidad de metralla posible de su cuerpo. También le contó que era demasiada para poderlo hacer, de cómo ahora la que quedaba se dirigía hacia sus órganos vitales, y como sin el reactor arc en su pecho, lo más probable que es que moriría en una semana. Esa parte hizo que Stephen sintiera nauseas, pero aun así le pidió a Tony que continuara, así que Tony siguió hablándole sobre el momento en que le ordenaron construir armas y él se negó, incluyendo el tiempo que pasaron torturándolo metiendo su cabeza en el agua. Stephen se puso blanco, así que Tony puso su otra mano en el cuello del más alto y siguió hablando. Le contó con gran detalle sobre las armas que le mostraron y como, entre las armas de Stane Industries y Hammer Industries estaban las suyas. Había muchas armas con su nombre en ellas, así como misiles. **_Esos bastardos tenían sus armas y sus misiles_**. Terminó de hablar después de contarle cómo una vez que vio todo eso, decidió que regresaría a casa, a él, de la manera que fuera, y finalmente de su plan de escape y de cómo lograron salir finalmente de ahí… quemando y haciendo explotar todos los misiles que tenían en el lugar.

Al terminar, Stephen temblaba casi de modo incontrolable.

—Yo… — puso su mano en la cara, intentando componerse un poco, pero cuando no funcionó, se alejó un poco de Tony para intentar centrarse nuevamente.

—¿Stephen?

—Tengo todos estos malditos poderes para proteger el universo y la tierra. Soy capaz de moldear y doblar el espacio, de obtener energía cósmica y hacer con ella cosas inimaginables y **_yo.no.pude.mantenerte.a.salvo._** — volteó a ver a Tony, con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos a raudales. — ¿De qué me sirven todos estos poderes si la única persona que me importa muere?

—No soy la única persona en el universo.

—Tú eres mi universo, Tony. Y si no puedo mantener mi propio universo a salvo, ¿entonces de qué sirve ser lo que soy?

Tony estiró sus brazos hacia Stephen, dejando que sus propias lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

—Abrázame. — pidió Tony.

Stephen se unió a él y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando que todo el miedo, la impotencia, el pánico… todo saliera. A cambio sintió su camisa mojarse por las lágrimas de su esposo, quien se sujetaba fuertemente a él, con la cara enterrada en su cuello, sollozando de vez en cuando.

* * *

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Tony? — le preguntó Stephen a su esposo una vez que estuvo más calmado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace años?

Tony se separó un poco de Stephen para verlo. Era un desastre. Stephen le sonrió y le pasó la mano por la cara, limpiando las lágrimas rebeldes que aún bajaban por sus ojos antes de apoyar su frente en la de él.

—Haz dicho muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, mi amor.

—Lo he hecho, ¿verdad? — ambos soltaron risitas divertidas, aunque acuosas. — Pero me refiero a lo que haríamos si uno de nosotros muere. — Stephen apretó sus brazos alrededor de Tony, como si temiera que alguien lo llevara de su lado. — Te dije que, sin importar nada, si alguno de los dos muere, entonces el otro debía prometer que seguiría viviendo… que seguiría adelante y continuaría, sin importar nada.

—Es más fácil decir que hacer.

—Lo sé. Es mucho, mucho más fácil decirlo que hacer, pero… — Tony se separó un poco de él para verlo — aún tendremos nuestros recuerdos para seguir adelante, ¿no es así?

—Extraordinarios 13 años de relación. Y por todos los Vishantis espero tener muchos, muchos más.

—Pero…

—No. — Stephen bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Stephen, mírame. — el pelinegro lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, aunque con cierta renuencia. — Si estos últimos años es todo lo que tenemos, entonces creo que… aunque son menos de lo que quiero, por lo menos nos han dado suficientes recuerdos para poder seguir adelante, ¿no crees? Como el día de nuestra boda. ¿Recuerdas lo preocupados estábamos por que el pastel fuera del tono exacto de blanco que queríamos? — ambos se rieron al recordarlo.

—Sí. ¿Y recuerdas cuando adoptamos a Bats?

—Claro que lo hago. También recuerdo todas las veces que hemos peleado con él por beber de los excusados. — dijo con tono quejumbroso. — ¡Oh!, ¿y recuerdas nuestro pequeño argumento sobre el anillo de compromiso?, ¿Y el de la selección del color para el piso de nuestra habitación en el santuario porque yo insistía en que debía ser de una madera diferente para hacerla resaltar, pero tú no querías que el color desentonara con el resto del santuario?

—Sí, lo hago. Y Tony… quiero que sepas que sin importar los argumentos, discusiones o peleas… estos últimos 13 años han sido los mejores años que he tenido. Cuando tú llegaste a mi vida, me salvaste de más maneras de las que jamás pensé que uno podía ser salvado. Tú llegaste para hacer mi vida mejor y más brillante. Y te amo por eso y por todo lo que representas. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Stephen.

—Somos un desastre.

—Pero somos un desastre juntos.

—Juntos. — después de eso, Stephen besó la frente de Tony y sus ojos antes de alejarse de él un poco para verlo bien. — Eres hermoso, sin importar si lloras y tu nariz escurre. — Ambos rieron fuerte por eso. — Me gustas más cuando ríes que cuando lloras. Pero supongo que una combinación de ambos es lo que puedo conseguir justo ahora, ¿no? — una vez que la cara de su esposo estuvo más despejada y limpia de lágrimas, Stephen vio de nuevo las imágenes de los monitores. — Voy a necesitar saber todo lo que pueda sobre este reactor, Tony.

—Lo harás, pero no sobre este. Haré uno nuevo. Uno mejor.

—Por supuesto lo harás.

Finalmente, Stephen se retiró del lado del castaño y fue a buscar todo lo necesario para limpiarlo y curarlo. Empezó por las quemaduras causadas por el sol.

—Yo pude evitar estas. — aceptó con pesar en la voz.

—Yo te pedí que me dejaras ahí. No son tu culpa. Y estoy bien, porque tú las vas a curar justo ahora, y a dejar mis hombros como nuevos, igual que el resto de mí.

—Claro que sí.

La siguiente hora Stephen curó a su esposo de cada una de las heridas que había en su cuerpo, por pequeña o insignificante que pareciera. Cuando terminó, tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Ahora, vamos a comer y luego a dormir. Creo que los dos lo necesitamos.

—Eso suena como el mejor plan que he escuchado en mi vida… después del de nuestra boda, claro.

* * *

Una vez en la cama, y con Tony acurrucado junto a él, Stephen levantó suavemente la mano izquierda del castaño y la colocó al lado de donde descansaba su anillo de matrimonio. Ver los tres anillos juntos fue lo que lo hizo conciliar el sueño finalmente. Fue la maldita mejor noche de sueño que jamás tuvo… o por lo menos así se sintió en esos momentos para él.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh, qué diablos!, ¿por qué no?

—¡Stane Industries, les tengo una recomendación!, ¿Listos?, ¿Listos?, ¡Abandonen la nave! — Los gritos de Jim Cramer se escucharon por toda la sala, provenientes de la proyección del programa _Mad Money_ en una de las ventanas de la sala de estar de la mansión de Tony y Stephen. — ¿Les suena el nombre del Hindenburg? Porque eso es lo que le sucederá a esa empresa ahora que Strange International ha decidido ir por todo para recuperar las armas y misiles que dejó atrás un joven Tony Stark cuando abandonó Stark Industries. ¿Quieren saber lo que hará Strange Internacional con Stane Industries? — agarró un bate de beisbol y golpeó con él la taza de su escritorio lo más duro que pudo. Pepper se permitió hacer un gesto de dolor al verla romperse. — Recordemos que Strange International es una empresa que ha revolucionado la tecnología por completo, entre ellas la satelital. ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que les lleve encontrar esas armas y destruirlas, junto con las personas que las tengan que no sean manos “legales”?, ¿Y qué creen que hagan después de terminar ese trabajo? ¡Yo les diré que harán: rastrearan cómo es que salieron de Stane Industries! Y cuando lo sepan, y lo sabrán, arrasaran con todo lo que esté en su camino para acabar con los culpables. Cuidado, señoras y señores de Stane Industries, han hecho enojar a un hombre al que uno debe temer porque tiene el poder y la voluntad de no parar hasta cumplir su cometido. **_¡Cuidado, Obadiah Stane, porque has desatado contra tu compañía algo peor que el mercader de la muerte!_**

—Debo decir que siempre me pregunté cómo es que ese programa aparecía entre la lista de JARVIS. — dijo Stephen mientras entraba a la sala y donde Potts estaba viendo el programa, asustándola en el proceso.

—Doctor Strange, que susto. Perdone, no lo escuché entrar. — tomó la pad de control y silenció el programa. — Y si, es… es uno de los programas que veo. A veces aparece información interesante de otras compañías o de nosotros en Mad Money y…

—No tienes que justificarte, Potts. No lo dije con esa intención. — aseguró Stephen mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones blancos de la sala, al lado de Bats, quien sólo movió ligeramente su pata trasera a un lado para darle espacio apenas suficiente para sentarse sin aplastarlo. Stephen puso los ojos en blanco por la actitud del animal. Pese a todo, Bats estaba enojado por ser dejado con Potts todos esos meses. — No te esperaba a esta hora tan temprana después de lo que pasó ayer.

—Lo sé, doctor, pero sólo quería repasar algunas cosas con Tony. Hay ya más de 40 peticiones para ser agendados por parte de las agencias gubernamentales, y todos esperan que sus citas sean lo más pronto posible. Y el Doctor Yinsen llamó. Al parecer quiere hablar con Tony sobre algunas cosas antes de que agende sus propias entrevistas, creo.

—Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, organiza las entrevistas desde…

—¿Cariño?, JARVIS dijo que ya estabas en la sala. Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Crees que podrías bajar al taller un momento, por favor?

—Voy en seguida, Tony. — Se puso en pie y antes de irse le dijo a la mujer —: Y Potts, arregla las citas de las agencias por prioridad o por orden en que fueron pedidas. Deja a los más insistentes al final; dales una fecha tentativa para el jueves de la próxima semana, pero no olvides asegurarles que esta fecha puede cambiar de modo inesperado; regrésale la llamada al Doctor Yinsen y dile que Tony lo llamará lo más pronto posible para poderse poner de acuerdo sobre la plática que solicita. También procura que ninguna agencia lo moleste hasta que esta cita con Tony se lleve a cabo.

—Sí, Doctor Strange.

Stephen le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego se fue hacia las escaleras de caracol para bajar al taller de Tony. Al llegar enfrente de la puerta de vidrio, pudo ver a Tony en una de las camillas que su esposo había secuestrado para dormir en el taller aquellos días en los que Stephen estaba en una misión. Bueno, ahora sabía mejor, y se dio cuenta de que esa era un infierno de buena idea.

JARVIS le abrió la puerta sin tener que poner ningún tipo de clave de acceso.

—Hola, hermoso. ¿Disfrutaste tu baño?

—Hubiera sido mejor contigo en él, pero no estuvo mal. — aseguró Stephen mientras se acercaba a su esposo y le daba un beso suave en los labios para luego separarse y ver todos los cables que salían de Tony hacia los monitores, que mostraban sus signos vitales. Los miró buscando algo que estuviera mal… además de lo obvio. No encontró nada, así que decidió ser directo y preguntar. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en esta hermosa mañana, mi hermoso rey?

Tony se rio como siempre que usaba ese apodo para él, mostrándole los brillantes ojos cafés y su sonrisa enorme.

—Bueno, necesito que me ayudes con el reactor. — le enseñó el que tenía en su mano izquierda. — Este es la mejora que hice. Intenté cambiarlo yo solo, pero di con un… un inconveniente.

—¿No quieres que llame mejor al Doctor Yinsen?

—Él está en su casa, en reposo, al lado de su familia, Stephen. No lo voy a hacer venir hasta aquí para esto cuando te tengo a ti a mi lado. No cuando ya tengo todo lo que necesito justo aquí. — le dio una palmadita en el pecho, divertido. — Ahora, necesito que laves tus manos y te pongas los guantes que tanto te gusta ponerte cuando me revisas, ¿sí? — Stephen obedeció sin preguntar más, y a su regreso al lado del castaño, esperó por más instrucciones. — De acuerdo, ahora… veras, el problema con el que me topé es que hay un cable expuesto.

—¿Un cable? — preguntó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo de que su esposo tuviera un cable suelto en el pecho.

—Sí, un cable. Está muy dentro de esto y toca una de las paredes, lo que provoca un corto. ¿Listo? — apenas terminó de hacer la pregunta antes de que el viejo reactor se encontrara ya en su mano y lejos de su pecho, totalmente separado de él.

—Ok, ok, bien yo… ok. — se acercó a su esposo con cuidado y pasó energía a través de sus manos para mantenerlas totalmente estables y al verlo, Tony colocó el viejo reactor en una de ellas sin siquiera pensarlo. — Wow… ¿qué quieres que haga con esto?

—Ponlo en la mesa, mi cielo. — dijo Tony divertido. — Aunque puedes usarlo de sombrero. Causaras furor. Será parte de tu disfraz para la fiesta de Halloween de la empresa de este año.

—Tony. — medio regañó y medio se asqueó por lo que los cables del reactor escurrían. Rápidamente lo colocó en la mesa detrás de él sin importar si manchaba algo con tal de que ese algo no fuera su ropa.

—Ahora, necesito que metas tu manita y levantes el cable, ¿sí? Con cuidado.

—De acuerdo. — metió su mano y buscó el cable del que hablaba Tony. — Esto es seguro, ¿verdad?

—Bueno…

—¿Tony? — cuando vio la misma cosa que le escurría a los cables del reactor en su guante, se sorprendió por la cantidad de esa cosa que había ahí adentro. — ¿Y esto qué mierda es?

—Es una descarga inorgánica plasmática que sale del reactor.

—¿El reactor del Kamar-Taj saca esta cosa? ¡Apesta!

—Lo sé, mi cielo, y entre más pronto encuentres el cable, antes se ira el olor. Es el de cobre. El de cobre es el bueno.

—Ok, lo tengo. Ya lo agarré.

—De acuerdo. Ahora asegúrate de que no toque las paredes de la cubierta porque me dará una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Una qué? — movió su mano sin querer, provocando que el cable tocara una de las paredes, logrando que Tony se sobresaltara y que las lecturas del monitor empezaran a mostrarse en número rojos. — ¿Anthony?

—¡Stephen, amor, concéntrate en que no toque las paredes!

—Bien, bien, no tocar las paredes. — Empezó a sacar el cable de cobre justo en medio de la cubierta con cuidado.

—Ahora ten mucho cuidado cuando lo saques porque… — al ver cuánto cable había sacado Stephen se apresuró a agregar —: ¡hay un imán al final! — al verlo fuera de su cuerpo, dijo con cansancio — Ese era.

Inmediatamente después de que Tony terminó de hablar, comenzaron los pitidos de las maquinas. Eso no era bueno. En lo absoluto.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Lo acabas de sacar.

Stephen lo acercó de nuevo a Tony, pero Tony movió su mano a un lado con cuidado.

—¡No lo vuelvas a meter!

—¡Esto te provocó un ataque cardiaco! — gritó con los dientes apretados mientras colocaba el imán a un lado sin pensarlo mucho antes de acercarse a Tony y verlo. — Nena, mírame. Dime que hacer ahora. ¿Nena?

—¡Stephen, tranquilo!

—¿Tranquilo? ¡Te provoque un ataque cardiaco! — Si apretaba más los dientes estaba seguro de que se romperían — Y esta, esto, justo aquí y ahora es la razón por lo que los médicos no operamos a familiares o amigos. Esta es la maldita razón de esa jodida regla.

—Mi sol, concéntrate. Mete el otro reactor. Rápido, rápido.

—Ok. Puedo hacer eso. — tomó el reactor y con prisas empezó a ponerlo en el lugar correcto. — Mi amor, vas a estar bien. Vas a estar bien. Yo te compongo y te cuido, porque necesito que estés bien para que te pueda matar. — le aseguró antes de lograr colocar el reactor del modo correcto.

Tony rio de buena gana, y cuando sintió que el reactor por fin se conectaba, sintió una corriente de energía tan fuerte, que se sintió revitalizado.

—Wow. Bueno, eso fue fácil, ¿verdad? Divertido. — puso su mano sobre la de Stephen y lo ayudó a asegurar el reactor correctamente.

—Oh, sí, estoy sumamente divertido. Me encuentro tan animado que me siento incluso con ganas de matar a alguien. ¿Por qué no inicio contigo? — Tony se rio súper divertido y puso su mano en el cuello del otro hombre para atraerlo hacía sí mismo y darle un muy apasionado beso.

—¿Qué parece si me matas con besos y caricias más tarde en la noche? — le pasó las manos por los brazos musculosos, apretándolos un poco. — Y después me revives entrando en mí, y tomándome durante toda la noche. Eso suena súper divertido. Mil veces más divertido que esto. ¿Tenemos un trato, Doctor Strange?

Stephen lo miró incrédulo, pero sólo por unos segundos, pues a pesar de todo, ese trato sonaba muy bien para él. Era un trato difícil de rechazar, por no decir imposible.

—De acuerdo, sí, tienes un trato. Pero aún estoy enojado contigo por hacerme hacer esto. Esto, nunca, nunca más lo haremos… bueno, no, lo haremos cada vez que sea necesario, pero fuera de eso, nunca más me pidas que haga algo que se acerque a este nivel de locura, Tony. Nunca.

—Pero Stephen… sólo te tengo a ti. — el tono juguetón desaprecio por completo. — Tú eres mi mundo. Un mundo alto, guapo, y con unos muy, muy hermosos ojos.

—Y yo a ti. Eres todo lo que me importa total y completamente en esta vida, cariño. Eres mi todo: mi universo, mi mundo… mi esposo. No te quiero perder.

Tony le sonrió, totalmente perdido en los ojos sinceros y llenos de amor de su esposo.

—¿Y Bats? Él también es importante. Es importante para mí. Él también es de lo poco que tengo que es por completo mío.

—Y Bats. — besó a Tony en la nariz. — A pesar de que a veces quiera mandarlo flotando dejos de mí.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? — preguntó Tony mientras se sentaba en la camilla, separando las piernas lo suficiente como para que Stephen se acomodara entre estas, y luego rodeaba su cintura en un abrazo suelto.

—Sigue enojado conmigo por dejarlo tanto tiempo con Pepper. Cree que debí decirle al Maestro Drumm o a algún otro maestro que lo recogiera de las manos de tu asistente. Tal parece que la madre de tu PA se quedó un par de semanas con ella y usó a Bats como su pequeña almohada caliente. — Ambos hicieron un gesto ante eso. — Y para que lo sepas, de verdad voy a hacer eso que dijiste de matarte a besos.

—Lo sé. Cuento con ello.

Stephen le dio un beso profundo y luego se hizo a un lado para tomar el reactor desechado de la mesa cercana mientras Tony se ponía en pie y se acercaba a su mesa de trabajo.

—Oye, ¿qué quieres que haga con esto? — preguntó mientras le mostraba el reactor.

—Deshazte de él. Destrúyelo o incinéralo, no importa.

—¿No quieres conservarlo? Apuesto que sería una bonita luz de noche para Bats o… ¡mejor aún, se lo daré a Pepper para que lo mande a arreglar y ponga un mensaje cursi en él! Algo similar a… no lo sé. ¿“Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón”, quizá?

—Cariño, tú eres la prueba de que tengo un corazón. Si quieres una prueba tangible de eso, manda a enmarcar una foto grande de nuestra boda y ponle ese mensaje abajo en una placa.

—¡Qué buena idea! Lo pondré en la entrada del nuevo edificio. — respondió sarcásticamente. Luego hiso algo que no debía: ver a su esposo con esos pantalones ajustados que resaltaban su hermoso trasero y sin nada que cubriera su torso. A sabiendas que nadie bajaría, alargó su brazo para tomarlo por el vientre y luego atraerlo hacia sí, colocando un beso en la nuca. — Sube en media hora. No creo poder esperar tanto tiempo para tomarte. — le dio una mordida algo fuerte en el cuello y finalmente lo dejó ir.

—¿Media hora?

—Sí. Quiero que arregles tu escritorio antes de subir. Tus cosas están arriba de mis revistas.

—Fue Dumm-E — se apresuró a asegurar mientras señalaba al bot cercano.

—Y esa es la razón por la que tú lo ayudaras.

—Bien — aceptó con tono derrotado — ¡Ey, acércate! ¿Qué hace todo esto encima de mi escritorio? Ese es mi teléfono. Esa es una foto de Stephen y yo, así que trátala con amor. ¿Sabes qué?, no. Aléjate de ella, la cuidare yo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Stephen subió a ver a Pepper. Si Tony creía que no haría lo del mensaje cursi en el reactor estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

Tony sintió a Stephen derramarse dentro de él finalmente. Habían estado encerrados en su habitación por horas, las cuales no fueron desperdiciadas en lo más mínimo. Esta fue una sesión de sexo salvaje y fuerte, con Stephen usando manos extras, literalmente, para volverlo loco mientras lo tomaba una y otra vez, o le negaba el orgasmo hasta que estaba tan desesperado que no le importaba suplicar por la tan deseada liberación. Ahora estaba completamente sucio gracias a su propio semen, y sentía una ligera inflamación en su vientre por todo el semen de Stephen que ahora tenía dentro de él. Ese sí que fue un maratón.

—Si aún puedes pensar, significa que hice algo mal — aseguró el pelinegro mientras empezaba a moverse de nuevo detrás de él. Tony apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarse de la cabecera de la cama para que su cabeza no diera contra esta por las poderosas embestidas de su esposo.

En momentos como estos, Tony se preguntaba si Stephen había hecho algo con ellos para que conservaran la resistencia y vigor de cuando se conocieron. A su edad, si bien no eran demasiado viejos, deberían de ver por lo menos una disminución en su resistencia, ¿no?

Una embestida más en el lugar correcto y finalmente perdió toda capacidad cerebral, dedicándose únicamente a disfrutar.

* * *

—¿Realmente quieres ir ahora? — preguntó Stephen desde su lugar en medio de las sabanas de su cama, con la cabeza colgando del borde y viendo a su esposo buscando algo de ropa para ponerse en su vestidor.

—Sí. Rhodey no estará en Nueva York por mucho más tiempo. Tiene que regresar a California esta noche, así que creo que es el momento perfecto para hablar por él. — Tony salió del vestidor con algo de ropa entre sus brazos. Lo único que lo cubría era la playera que Stephen se había puesto después de su baño esa misma mañana, lo que le daba una hermosa vista de sus piernas desnudas y con semen aun bajando de entre sus muslos. Cada vez que veía ese tipo de imagen se sentía realizado a un nivel muy primitivo. — Así que levántate. Vienes conmigo.

—¿Lo hago?

—Sí, lo haces. Elige algo que ponerte. — Se fue hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar se detuvo, giró la cabeza para verlo y le dijo, divertido —: Si te apresuras, dejaré que te bañes conmigo.

Stephen se levantó enseguida de su lugar, y pese a enredarse parcialmente en las sabanas, logró liberarse de su agarré maligno y llegar a su esposo en tiempo récord.

* * *

—El futuro del combate aéreo: ¿con piloto o sin piloto? — inquirió Rhodey a un grupo de pilotos a los que guiaba por un hangar lleno de varios aviones de combate. — En mi opinión, señores, ningún vehículo aéreo no tripulado puede superar al piloto y su experiencia, su instinto, la habilidad de ver en una situación más allá de lo obvio y discernir el resultado. El sentido común del piloto.

Tony y Stephen entraron cuando el Teniente Coronel hizo una pausa en su plática.

—¿Teniente Coronel, que tal un piloto sin avión? — preguntó Tony, acercándose a su mejor amigo.

—Miren quienes cayeron del cielo: el señor Tony Stark y el Doctor Strange.

Tony soltó la mano de su esposo y se la tendió a algunos pilotos mientras Stephen colocaba sus manos enguantadas detrás de la espalda, viéndolos a todos con una sonrisa discreta, pero amable, y saludándolos con un movimiento de cabeza a todos.

—Hablando de instinto y experiencia, pídanle que les cuente cuando se equivocó en un bar. Recuérdenlo: en un bar en la primavera de 1987. ¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre?, ¿Iván? Era lindo, aunque no tanto como Stephen, pero alabaste mucho sus piernas.

—No, Tony, no digas eso. — Intentó calmarlo Rhodey mientras todos los demás pilotos empezaban a reír, intentando en vano ser discretos. — No lo hagas, te van a creer.

—Ok. — Tony miró a su esposo con ojos felices y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro antes de ver a los demás. — Ha sido un placer conocerlos.

—Dennos cinco minutos, señores.

Stephen se acercó a Tony y se detuvo a su lado por unos instantes junto con Bats, quien al final se había negado a ser dejado atrás, y extendió su mano, esperando a que el Teniente Coronel la tomara antes de pasar un poco de magia por ella y hacia el Teniente Coronel. No causaría ningún efecto más allá de activar su instinto de pelea o huida.

—Teniente Coronel Rhodes, siempre es bueno verlo. — dijo con su tono y sonrisa más agradables.

—Doctor Strange.

Stephen vio divertido cómo el hombre tragaba duro antes de soltar su mano. Tony seguramente lo regañaría, pero a través de los años había descubierto que meterse con el mejor amigo de Tony, tal como esta vez, aseguraba que el Teniente Coronel le tuviera un miedo muy saludable. Por lo menos en su opinión.

—Bueno, los dejaré para que puedan hablar libremente. — dijo Stephen como si fuera algo que recordara de pronto. — Te esperaremos en el auto, Tony.

—Claro. Gracias.

Ambos esperaron a que Stephen se alejara con Bats antes de retomar la conversación.

—¡Qué sorpresa!

—¿Por qué?

—No imaginaba verte tan pronto con tanta energía.

—Sí, estoy un poco más que activo, y no sólo de esa manera, Rhodey.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó un tanto intrigado. Un Tony ocupado a veces significaba problemas para él.

—Sí. — lo miró un segundo más antes de sonreírle. — Rhodey, trabajo en algo muy grande. Quería hablar contigo. Quiero que participes.

—Pues aquí vas a hacer a muchas personas felices, porque lo de la conferencia de prensa fue muy… fue una locura. — Rhodey parecía estar de muy buen humor de pronto.

—Es que… no es sobre la caza de mis armas y misiles… ni nada militar. Es diferente.

—¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no vas a dejar la caza de tus armas? Bueno, eso no importa mientras regreses a hacer armas. Eso hará a todos…

—Rhodey, no voy a regresar a las armas. Necesito que me escuches.

—No. — dijo ya perdiendo su buen humor. — Lo que tú necesitas es tiempo y que tu mente se aclare para que dejes esta caza o si no, crear armas de nuevo. Si hay alguien con las armas de Stark Industries que quedaron de hace años, vamos a necesitar como combatirlas. Vamos a necesitar más que tus… tus escudos y tecnología. — Tony le sonrió, aunque muy falsamente, y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. — Hablo en serio. — después de ver que lo dicho no servía de nada, se empezó a alejar de él. — Que gusto verte, Tony.

—Gracias.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, no puedo creer que haya pasado más de un mes sin actualizar. Primero que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza. Mi trabajo se ha puesto algo intenso las últimas semanas, y no he tenido realmente tiempo para actualizar, pero tengan por seguro de que intentaré hacerlo por lo menos una vez a la semana.

—…y entonces me dio frio, así que fui a Kamar-Taj para aprovechar el sol de la tarde y calentarme antes de regresar a casa a comer. Cuando lo hice, vi a un montón de cosas peludas pequeñas, del tamaño de ratones, pero redondos y más feos. El Maestro Drumm los volvió a meter en su dimensión, y luego hizo que los novatos que los dejaron entrar a Kamar-Taj se quedaran en cuclillas en medio del patio central en pleno sol, con las manos a los lados sosteniendo dos libros en cada una. Los dejó ahí una hora, pero cada vez que se movían, aunque fuera poco o de modo involuntario, él les agregaba un minuto al castigo. Estaban sudando mucho. Cuando Wong los vio le dijo al Maestro Drumm que esa no era manera de tratar los libros, así que el Maestro Drumm los cambió por piedras que pesaran lo mismo que los libros.

Happy y Stephen estaban apoyados en el auto fumando un cigarrillo mientras escuchaba el relato de Bats. Happy sólo escuchaba algunos ladridos y quejidos, pero Stephen podía escuchar todo perfectamente. Y vaya que era un relato sorprendente. Daniel Drumm parecía ser un maestro con castigos por demás… difíciles para los novatos que desobedecían. Estaba tan feliz de que no fuera un novato en estos momentos.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Stephen con asombro. — ¿Y entonces qué hiciste?

—Fui y me eché enfrente de ellos para tomar el sol, y cuando estuve caliente, regresé a casa a comer. Ellos seguían ahí cuando lo hice.

Stephen rio de buena gana por ello.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Tony salir del hangar, pero a pesar de que le sonrió, Tony sólo pudo regresarle una muy pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Stephen comprendió de inmediato, por lo que se giró hacia el cenicero de Happy y apagó su cigarrillo al mismo tiempo que le abría la puerta a Tony. Bats también notó el estado de ánimo del castaño, por lo que se apresuró a subir tras Tony y a sus piernas. Happy le preguntó con un gesto qué pasaba, pero Stephen sólo movió un poco la cabeza de modo negativo para indicarle que no tenía idea de qué pasó para que Tony estuviera así.

—Sube la pantalla de privacidad cuando diga a donde, Happy. Por favor.

—Sí, Doctor. — aceptó el conductor rápidamente antes de tomar el cenicero y cerrarlo.

Stephen se sentó al lado de Tony, intentando descifrar qué había pasado.

>>¿A dónde, jefe?

—A casa, Happy. — la voz de Tony estaba bañada en cansancio.

—Sí, jefe. — conforme a lo pedido, la pantalla divisoria subió, dándoles algo de intimidad.

Tony acaricio un poco más a Bats antes de empezar a hablar.

—Rhodey quiere que deje de cazar mis armas, y si no lo hago, entonces que vulva al negocio y cree armas más poderosas que esas para poder enfrentar a las que se encuentran en circulación en… en manos enemigas. Creo que él sabe que los militares tienen parte de mis armas. ¿Por qué otra razón me pediría que pare la búsqueda? — Tony dejó que su cabeza cayera en el hombro de Stephen. — yo… ya no sé si puedo confiar en mis amigos, Stephen. Siento que confío más en… en Ho que en el hombre que he conocido desde mis años del MIT. Yo sólo…

—Amor, creo que… creo que Rhodey aún ve en ti el joven que eras antes de conocernos. Creo que en realidad jamás lo dejó ir.

—Pero ya no soy esa persona.

—Parcialmente, lo eres. Todos somos consecuencia de nuestras vivencias, Tony. Todos. Pero creo que el Teniente Coronel no se ha dado cuenta de que **_ya no eres sólo ese chico_**. Eres mucho más. Eso… supongo que es difícil de conciliar para él.

—Nunca pensé que defenderías a Rhodey, de todas las personas. Pensé que lo odiabas, si soy sincero.

—No lo odio, no. Es sólo que… es tu amigo, Tony. Tu mejor amigo. Él te conoce de modos que yo probablemente nunca haré… y no me des esa cara, Anthony, porque no, no estoy celoso de él ni nada similar.

—Bueno saber.

Stephen miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su esposo, que parecía estar con mejor humor ahora. Casi se quiso dar una palmadita en la espalda por lograrlo.

—Pero retomando nuestra conversación, la verdad es que no, no lo odio. Pero a pesar de todos estos años, no puedo superar que te gritó.

—Espera, espera, espera — Tony se alejó un poco de Stephen, cuidando de no tirar a Bats de sus piernas. — ¿Me estás queriendo decir que lo odias por eso?

—Sí.

Tony siempre supo que Stephen era una persona protectora, pero ahora, con esto, el saber que la manera en que Stephen se llevaba con Rhodey era debido a que vio como Rhodey le gritaba hace tantos años, lo sorprendió. A decir verdad, él siempre pensó que no le agradaba Rhodey debido a las reacciones de su mejor amigo cuando se enteró de que estaba saliendo con un hombre, cuando se enteró de que era algo realmente serio y, más aún, en el momento en que descubrió el status económico de Stephen V. Strange. Sobraba decir que hubo algunos gritos y, aunque jamás lo aceptaría, uno o dos… o tres berrinches de su parte, ¿pero quién llevaba la cuenta? Sabía que no tenía razón para sorprenderse, pues era su esposo de quien estaba hablando aquí. Con una suave sonrisa, sabiendo que sin importar nada siempre tendría a Stephen como su red de seguridad, se apoyó de nuevo en el más alto, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y, aunque desde esa posición no podía verlo, sabía instintivamente que su esposo también sonreía.

* * *

—¿JARVIS, estás despierto? — Tony movió su mano sobre el teclado cuando se sentó, empezando de inmediato a trabajar.

—¿Para usted, señor? Siempre.

—Quiero abrir un nuevo archivo. Llámalo Mark II. — con ayuda de su lápiz óptico, pasó el esquema de la pantalla de la computadora hacia su mesa de trabajo en 3D adjunta.

—¿Debo guardar una copia en los servidores de Strange International?

—No, JARVIS. Dejemos esto en mis servidores personales por ahora.

—¿Trabajando en un proyecto secreto, señor?

—Sí, algo como…

—Eso parece familiar.

Tony se giró cuando escuchó a Bats detrás de él, y vio con asombro que llevaba jalando una bandeja flotante con dos sándwiches y una taza de café recién hecho detrás de él.

—¿Y eso qué es? — Tony se acercó a él para desatar la cuerda que tenía amarrada a su collar, liberándolo de la charola voladora. — ¿Stephen hizo esto?

—Sí. Fue llamado por Karl para que diera una clase porque el maestro que tenía que darla tuvo que salir a una misión de improvisto, pero no quería irse sin asegurarse de que tuvieras algo para comer en el almuerzo. Uno de esos es mío, por cierto. El que sólo tiene carne y queso. — le indicó Bats mientras Tony colocaba la charola en una de sus mesas de trabajo con espacio suficiente para que estuviera bien fija. — ¿No es lo que armaste ayer en la noche?

—Sí. Esa es la Mark I. — Tony señaló a la armadura de la esquina con la cabeza mientras subía a Bats a su silla y la acercaba a la mesa para que pudiera ver mejor. — Y haré la Mark II. Tal vez pueda hacer algo bueno con ella. — dijo algo esperanzado mientras empezaba a quitar algunas piezas de la armadura.

—Así se ve… — Bats movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando comprender la armadura, ganándose una sonrisa de Tony.

—JARVIS, llama a Ho.

—Llamando al Doctor Yinsen, señor.

Dos timbres más tarde, y la llamada fue contestada.

—Tony, hola.

—Hola, Ho. Oye, Stephen me dijo que llamaste antes. Perdona, no pude regresarte la llamada antes, pero he estado un poco… ocupado.

—No hay ningún problema, Tony.

—Que bien. Oh, y oye, estoy trabajando con algo interesante. Quería ver si quieres unirte al proyecto. Sólo son planos de momentos, pero quizá pueda interesarte un escape de los proyectos de energía del reactor arc.

—Eso suena interesante, Tony. Me encantaría poder ayudar. ¿Estarás en tu oficina?

—En realidad estoy en mi casa. ¿Por qué no mando un auto por ti mañana para que puedas ver los planos y me des tu opinión?

—Por supuesto, Tony. Te veré mañana. Que tengas un buen día.

Después de eso, la llama finalizó.

—¿El Doctor Yinsen también vendrá?

—Sí. Quiero que me ayude con esto. Él me ayudó a construir la Mark I. Así fue como logramos escapar.

—Entonces él es un amigo. — dijo Bats con seguridad.

—Sí, Bats, lo es. — acarició la cabeza del perro mientras le sonreía.

Tony no abandonó el taller sino hasta varias horas después, y fue sólo porque Stephen le pidió a JARVIS que lo detuviera todo para que pudiera dormir por lo menos unas horas. Tony dejó todo de lado y se unió a su esposo en la gran cama, acurrucándose a su lado.

* * *

—No en la bota, Dumm-E. Aquí. — señaló Tony una parte especifica donde quería la lupa que tenía Dumm-E en la garra. — Eso. Ahora, quédate quieto. — Dumm-E no lo hizo. — No, no. No sirves para esto. Quítate, yo lo hago. Disculpa, ¿te estorbo? — siguió soldando mientras evitaba a Dumm-E. — Eres una tragedia. — movió una parte de la bota y esta se abrió de la parte de atrás.

—Parece ser que Dumm-E quiere ayudar. — aseguró Ho mientras trabajaba en la otra bota.

—Es una desgracia andante. — empujó un poco al robot para que le diera espacio.

Ho había llegado temprano en la mañana, y al bajar al taller personal de Tony, se había asombrado por lo que veía, asegurando que era mejor que los que tenían en Strange International. Bats lo recibió con la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, y con la alegría de alguien que ve a un viejo amigo después de mucho tiempo. Ho fue amable con Bats, como siempre, colándole una golosina cuando ambos pensaban que Tony no estaba viendo. Pero Tony siempre sabía.

Mientras Ho terminaba con la otra bota, Tony se encargó de hacer un par de controles y arreglar el cableado que iría desde las botas hasta su mano izquierda, pasando por el reactor, para poder controlar la potencia de las botas.

Ya con todo listo, Tony le dio una cámara a Ho y le pidió que grabara los avances, de ese modo podrían ver qué salió mal y analizarlo con calma.

—La marca empieza a medio metro y de vuelta a centro. — Anunció Tony mientras se colocaba en posición. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar. — Dumm-E, despierta. Prevenido en caso de incendio.

—Esperemos no llegar a eso.

—Lo sé. — movió sus brazos al frente y se acomodó en su lugar un poco mejor, moviendo algo los hombros y las piernas hasta sentirse cómodo. — Vamos a empezar. Veamos si con el 10% alcanza para elevarme. En tres, dos, uno.

Tony activó el control manual… y salió volando, golpeando el techo en ángulo, duro, y aterrizando detrás de uno de sus gabinetes de metal. Dumm-E empezó a rosearlo con el extintor.

—¡Tony! — Ho dejó la cámara en el piso y corrió hacia su amigo, intentando auxiliarlo.

—Estoy bien. — aseguró Tony mientras intentaba no moverse por el dolor.

* * *

Era ya de noche en Nueva York cuando Stephen regresó al santuario después de dar sus clases en Kamar-Taj. JARVIS le informó hace horas que Tony y el Doctor Yinsen se habían pasado casi todo el día trabajando en el taller, y ya que era un nuevo desarrollo, Bats pasó todo su día con él, tomando el sol o siguiendo a Ancestral por todo el lugar en busca de un premio o dos. Ella, como Tony, parecía tener una pequeña debilidad por el perro.

—¿JARVIS, dónde está Tony?

—El señor se encuentra ya en su cama, Doctor.

—¿Tan temprano? — sabía bien que no eran siquiera las 10 de la noche. Eso lo hizo preocupar un poco, por lo que empezó a subir las escaleras más rápido. — ¿Le pasó algo a Tony, JARVIS?

—El señor tuvo un accidente en el taller, Doctor. No es nada grave, pero el señor prefirió retirarse temprano para poder descansar.

Cuando Stephen finalmente llegó hasta su habitación, se encontró con Tony acostado de lado mientras intentaba moverse de modo lento. El pobre parecía un venado atrapado por unos faros.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—No necesitas explicar nada, Tony. JARVIS ya me dijo que tuviste un accidente en el taller. — lo calmó Stephen mientras se acercaba a su lado, ya pasando magia por sus manos para sanar a su esposo. — ¿En dónde te lastimaste?

—En la espalda.

—De acuerdo. No te muevas. — Stephen colocó sus manos a un par de centímetros de la espalda de Tony mientras dejaba pasar su magia y curaba lo que sea que estuviera mal con su esposo. — Listo. Prueba moviéndote lentamente primero.

Con cuidado, Tony empezó a mover sus brazos poco a poco, y cuando notó que ya no tenía dolor, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Con mucha más confianza, se giró a ver a Stephen y le dio un beso.

—Gracias.

—No es ningún problema. — le regresó el beso de modo lento y después acarició su cabello, apartándolo de su rostro. — ¿Puedo saber qué pasó, o es sobre tu trabajo secreto?

—Es sobre mi trabajo secreto, pero en realidad estaba pensando en incluirte. Ya incluí a Ho, así que creo que ambos podrían ayudar mucho. — Stephen, que ya estaba sentado en la cama y con la espalda apoyada en todas las almohadas que Tony insistía en tener en su cama, se sorprendió por lo dicho. Supuso que fue por eso por lo que Tony decidió que se acostaría encima de él, usando su pecho como almohada. — Quiero perfeccionar el diseño de la armadura que usé para salir de la cueva. Podría ser de mucha ayuda, ¿sabes? Quizá podríamos usarlas para búsqueda y rescate de soldados, y de civiles en caso de un desastre natural. O podríamos mandarlas para rescate aéreo de otro tipo. No lo sé. Aún estoy pensando bien en su uso.

—¿Quieres fabricarlas masivamente?

—No lo sé. Todo depende de cómo marche la fabricación de la primera, ¿no crees?

—Tony… ¿estás probando la primera contigo, no es cierto?

—Sí — aceptó Tony mientras escondía su cara entre el cuello y la cabeza de su esposo por unos segundos antes de sentir los brazos del más alto rodearlo. — Por eso es por lo que quiero que entres. Si voy a hacer esto quiero que sea lo más segura posible.

—Tony, esta es la primera vez que pruebas tu tecnología en ti directamente. Eso si no tomamos en cuenta la primera armadura que hiciste, claro.

—Es que quiero quedarme con el primer traje.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

—Porque de ese modo ya no te tendrías que preocupar tanto por mí. Si estoy en una armadura, entonces estoy más seguro.

Stephen pensó por unos segundos en todas las implicaciones de eso. Por un lado, Tony tenía razón, pues con una armadura él estaría mucho más seguro al agregar otra capa protectora a su alrededor cuando irremediablemente ataquen el santuario de nuevo, o algo como eso. Aún recordaba la primera vez que el santuario se encontró bajo ataque, pues Tony era el único en el lugar. Esa ocasión tuvo tanto miedo de que su esposo muriera sólo porque no se encontraba ningún maestro ahí para protegerlo, junto con el santuario. Sólo su suerte que Tony le dio a JARVIS armas lo suficientemente poderosas como para incapacitar o, en el peor de los casos, destruir a todo aquello que podría acercarse al santuario con malas intenciones en secreto, o de lo contrario, no estaba seguro de si aún tendría a este hermoso hombre a su lado.

Por otro lado, estaba la pregunta de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Tony se volviera más confiado y en consecuencia, más atrevido, poniéndose en peligro sólo para protegerlo a él o a Bats. Incluso al santuario. Aun así, creía firmemente que en esos momentos los pros superaban los contras.

—Si crees que te mantendrá seguro, entonces no puedo sino aprobarlo. Y te ayudaré, lo prometo. Estoy seguro de que Karl y Wong no tendrán problema con ayudarme con algunas clases y misiones pequeñas por un par de semanas si se los pido. — le dio un beso en la frente antes de abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

—Gracias, Stephen. — con cuidado se movió y finalmente se apartó de su esposo. — ¿Ya has cenado algo? Puedo repararte algo rápido, si quieres.

—Eso suena maravilloso. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo?

—¿Qué te parece si mejor te quedas sentado a la mesa y te ves bonito para mí? y mientras lo haces, podrías contarme por qué he escuchado de Wong y de Bats tantas cosas sobre el Maestro Drumm últimamente.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Tony, Stephen y Ho Yinsen se metieron de lleno en el trabajo. Ho y Tony hacían los planos y se encargaban de todo, y cuando Tony lo ponía en la mesa de diseño, Stephen entraba para encargarse de que todo fuese lo más seguro posible para Tony. Ajustaba las cosas, pedía cierta movilidad en un cierto ángulo, o incluso que hubiera cierta protección entre lo que sea que contraían y donde estaría una parte del cuerpo de Tony.

—¿Eso qué es?

Bats a veces los interrumpía porque quería saber lo que era y hacia cada cosa.

—Esto es un estabilizador de vuelo. — explicó Tony con calma y paciencia. — ¿Lo ves? — metió la mano en la proyección holográfica y esta se movió junto con su brazo. — Esta cosa de aquí será lo que me ayudará a seleccionar la dirección en la que quiero ir.

Stephen siempre se asombraba por la tecnología de Tony. Era su propia magia.

* * *

Tony cerró las partes del estabilizador de vuelo en su brazo derecho mientras Ho estaba terminando el otro brazo, y Stephen estaba viendo las siguientes partes que conformarían el traje. Se estaba tomando muy en serio la seguridad de Tony.

Todos escucharon que la puerta de la entrada al taller se abría y por ella entraba Pepper Potts con un paquete envuelto en papel y cuatro tazas. Tony la notó al verla de reojo, pues estaba más interesado en los números que arrojaba su estabilizador que en lo demás.

—Subió dos. Anota eso.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. — se acercó a Bats, que estaba en el sillón cerca de la entrada viendo la TV y le dejó un pupuccino en el piso antes de acercarse a los hombres. — Doctor Strange, su té. — colocó la taza en la esquina de la mesa en donde se encontraba mientras escuchaba un suave agradecimiento del doctor. — Y doctor Ho, le traje un capuchino, ¿espero que esté bien?

—Oh, eso es perfecto, señora Potts. Muchas gracias. — dijo Ho mientras aceptaba la taza de las manos de la pelirroja.

Pepper le dio una sonrisa agradable antes de colocar el paquete en un pequeño espacio de la mesa disponible con la última taza de café arriba de este.

—Doctor Strange, su pedido ya ha sido terminado. Se lo dejó aquí, ¿está bien?

—¿De verdad?, eso es perfecto. ¿Y?

—Quedó según sus especificaciones, Doctor. — tomó la última taza de café y se la acercó a su jefe. — Tony, Obadiah Stane está arriba. Quiere verte.

—Gracias, voy para allá. — aseguró Tony mientras levantaba su brazo derecho con la ayuda del izquierdo y un poco con la ayuda muy disimulada de la capa, quien se había quedado a su lado por petición de Stephen. — Ok. — apuntó su mano enfrente de él.

—Eso se ve sospechosamente como… como un arma.

—No es un arma, Potts. Es un estabilizador de vuelo. — afirmó Stephen sin levantar la vista de los planos que estaba revisando en la computadora de Tony.

—Así es. Es totalmente inofensivo.

Tony apretó un botón para iniciar el estabilizador para demostrarlo. No salió bien. Un segundo después, este cargó y se disparó, aventando a Tony hacia atrás. De no haber tenido la capa, se habría golpeado duro contra los estantes detrás de él. Bats, asustado por el estallido, se cayó del sillón y cuando se recuperó, corrió hacia Tony.

—¡Tony! — Stephen se levantó de inmediato de su lugar y corrió a auxiliar a su esposo.

—No esperaba eso.

—Claramente no. No es esa la manera en que debería de comportarse según las especificaciones. — se quejó Stephen mientras lo revisaba por lesiones.

Ho se acercó a la mesa para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, pero no se interpuso entre el Doctor Strange y su esposo.


	12. Capítulo 12

Después de que Stephen le pidió a Pepper que le informara al señor Stane que Tony subiría en pocos minutos, ayudó al castaño a ponerse en pie y retirarse el estabilizador con cuidado. Lo revisó de nueva cuenta, en caso de que hubiera perdido algo la primera vez, y al confirmar que no tenía nada, agarró la mano de Tony y le dio un apretón. Cuando este le fue devuelto, ambos subieron a ver a Stane, quien estaba completamente relajado en uno de los sillones mientras bebía una copa de licor. Stephen estaba seguro de que se sirvió de lo mejor que tenían en la mansión.

Pepper se acercó a ellos y colocó una caja de pizza en la mesa de centro, así como unos platos desechables y algunas bebidas. Todo organizado para que pudieran bajarlo al taller sin problema una vez que terminara la conversación.

—Señor Stane. No lo esperábamos. De haber sabido que venía abramos pedido más pizza. — dijo Stephen con voz algo fría y un poco molesta mientras se acomodaba con Tony a su lado en el sillón delante del anciano.

El otro hombre los miró con una sonrisa algo molesta, pero la intentó ocultar lo mejor posible.

—Stane Industries bajó 56 puntos desde que comenzaste a recoger tus armas de todos los que las tenían en el gobierno y sus dependencias.

—56.5 en realidad, señor Stane. — corrigió Stephen, socarronamente.

—Por supuesto, Doctor Strange. Gracias. — el anciano regresó al mirada a Tony. — Escucha, mi mesa directiva dice que tienes estrés postraumático y quieren ver si hay una manera legal de hacerte abandonar la búsqueda de las armas.

—Una lástima que contemos con los contratos firmados por todos ellos en los que se estipula que a mi salida de Stark Industries, contaban con un año para la eliminación de las armas y misiles, ¿no crees, Stephen? — preguntó Tony sin apartar la mirada de la de Obadiah. — ¿Qué dices tú, Pepper? ¿Crees que ellos puedan hacer algo contra esos contratos firmados… o contra todos nuestros abogados?

—No, señor Stark. — afirmó ella mientras lo veía un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Ahí lo tienes, Obadiah. Estoy siendo responsable por mis armas, y si a tu junta no le parece, simplemente no es mi problema, ni de mi esposo, y ciertamente no de Strange International.

Dicho eso, Tony se levantó, agarró la caja de pizza, equilibró las bebidas encima de esta y se fue rumbo a su taller. Obadiah se puso de pie enseguida y lo siguió.

—Espera, Tony. Escucha. Estoy intentando mantener a flote lo que queda de la compañía de tu padre, y sólo te pido que me ayudes a hacerlo.

—No.

—Tony, Tony, si me dejaras ver el reactor y que mis ingenieros hagan planos, ayudarte en la energía limpia que tanto quieres o…

—No. Olvídalo. Esto se queda conmigo, ya te lo había dicho. Y sabes cuánto odio repetirme. — Afirmó mientras lo veía directo a los ojos, algo enojado antes de alejarse de ahí sabiendo que Stephen lo seguiría dentro de poco.

—¿Es posible, señora Potts, que pueda acompañar al señor Stane a la puerta, por favor? Estoy seguro de que él ha sobrepasado su bienvenida. — le pregunto Stephen a la mujer mientras se paraba al lado el hombre calvo. — Y haga el favor, por lo menos como un gesto de buena educación, de llamar la próxima vez que quiera venir a nuestra casa, señor Stane. — dicho eso, Stephen bajó al taller.

* * *

—Prueba 37; onceavo día; configuración 2.0; y a falta de una mejor opción, Dumm-E sigue a cargo del fuego. — vio al robot y dijo enojado —: Si me vuelves a mojar, y no estoy en llamas, te donaré a una universidad.

Stephen, quien estaba recargado en una de las mesas de trabajo, puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaba escuchando la misma amenaza desde el primer día que conoció a los bots. Bats, por su lado, se encontraba sentado enfrente de la puerta que daba al santuario, levantó las orejas, preocupado por su amigo. Ho seguía con la cámara, grabándolo todo.

>>Muy bien, tranquilos. Señores, voy a empezar con el 1% de potencia. En tres, dos, uno. — el reactor se iluminó al momento que llegó a uno y movió un pocos sus manos, así como las botas y los estabilizadores de vuelo. Logró elevarse cerca de medio metro del suelo y mantenerse estable en la zona marcada. Segundos después, bajó de nuevo.

>>Ok. — miró a Dumm-E nuevamente, que ya listo con el extintor para rosearlo. — Por favor, no me sigas con eso, porque siento que me voy a incendiar espontáneamente. Sólo quédate ahí, y si algo pasa, te metes.

—¿Eso es posible? — preguntó Bats, preocupado.

Stephen le miró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negativamente, intentando calmarlo.

—Ahora vamos a 2.5%. — Tony se colocó en posición nuevamente. — En tres, dos, uno.

Nuevamente, Tony se elevó en el aire, aunque esta vez fue poco más de un metro. Sin embargo, esta vez le costó mucho más trabajo mantenerse estable. Tanto como para ir en dirección de Ho sin desearlo, por lo que cambió el rumbo en el que iba, y en su lugar se dirigió directo a una de las paredes. Stephen sólo lo seguía con la mirada, apretando sus brazos por el miedo y los nervios al ver a su esposo haciendo eso.

—Esto es justo lo que no quería que pasara. — se quejó cuando estuvo en camino hacia los autos que tenían en el taller. — Los autos no, los autos no.

Cuando Stephen vio que se dirigía hacia el Shelby Cobra y sus Lamborghinis, se enderezo por completo y le hizo una señal a la capa para que lo moviera de ahí. La capa obedeció y se colocó detrás de él, dándole un empujón para alejarlo de los autos. Lástima que llegó hasta las mesas de trabajo, en donde los papeles que estaban sobre estas empezaron a salir volando. Bats se acercó al sillón con la cola entre la patas, sólo por precaución.

—A pesar de que me estás dando una vista panorámica de uno de tus mejores atributos, cariño, creo que deberías de terminar la prueba por hoy. — dijo Stephen sin despegar la vista del trasero de Tony mientras pasaba casi delante de él.

—Sí, buena idea, buena idea. Bueno, me podría haber ido peor. Vamos bien. Ok, lo hicimos.

Finalmente, al llegar a la zona marcada, Tony se quedó completamente en posición de firmes por un par de segundos mientras bajaba de a poco antes de apagarlo todo. Casi se cae de espaldas, pero logró estabilizarse. Dumm-E estaba a nada de bañarlo en espuma antes de que Tony lo bloqueara y le dijera "no" repetidas veces.

—Sí, puedo volar.

Se acercó a Stephen y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Sí, tú puedes.

* * *

En los días que siguieron, Tony modificó los brazos robóticos y el elevador de piso que anteriormente le ayudaban a desensamblar los autos que reparaba, en unos que lo ayudaran a ponerse o quitarse la armadura. A petición de Tony, JARVIS los dirigió para comenzar el montaje completo de la armadura en él, ajustando los pernos y arreglando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Desde la distancia segura, Ho, Bats y Stephen veían a la armadura tomar forma. La única pieza que hacía falta para completar la armadura era el protector de la cara, así que cuando lo colocó en su lugar, todos pudieron ver, por primera vez, el fruto de todos esos días de trabajo.

—¿JARVIS, estás ahí?

—A la orden, señor.

—inicia la interface visual.

—Listo.

—Importa preferencias de la interface central.

—Importando, señor.

Tony paseo la mirada por todos lados a lo largo de su taller para ver que tan bien se manejaba la interfaz. Ho se acercó a una computadora para ver los números, Stephen le sonrió a Tony y Bats se decidió esconder parcialmente atrás de Stephen.

—La descarga ya está completa, señor. Estamos en línea y listos.

—JARVIS, inicia la prueba virtual.

—Enseguida, Doctor. Importando preferencias y calibrando ambiente virtual.

—Revisa las superficies de control.

—Como diga, Doctor.

Bats, que se había estado acercando lentamente al traje se quedó parado, asustado cuando las partes de la armadura empezaron a moverse por sí solas, y corrió para ponerse detrás del doctor nuevamente… sólo en caso de que algo fallara. Una vez a salvo, levantó su cara y vio directo a los ojos brillante de Tony.

—Completando la prueba de Mark II. Me dispongo a apagar e iniciar el diagnostico.

—Ahhh.

Stephen escuchó ese sonido perfectamente.

—¿Tony?

—JARVIS, quiero pedirte que revises el clima y el tráfico aéreo, y escucha a control en tierra.

—Aún quedan terabytes de cálculos que se necesitan antes de probar el vuelo.

—¡JARVIS! A veces tienes que correr antes de poder caminar.

Cuando terminó de hablar, vio a la capa delante de él, tapándole el paso hacia la salida de la mansión.

—Tony, espera. — Tony pudo escuchar claramente la nota de miedo en la voz de Stephen, así que se giró para verlo. — Escuchaste a JARVIS. Aún quedan demasiados cálculos que realizar. El traje está aún en fase de pruebas.

—Confió en mi tecnología.

—Igual que yo lo hago, Tony, pero esta armadura no está lista para sacarla a un vuelo de prueba. Y no sé si lo sepas, pero lleva adentro a la persona más importante para mí.

—Stephen, estaré bien, lo prometo. Además, tú ayudaste a hacerla segura, ¿no es así? — Tony se giró hacia la salida nuevamente, pero la capa sólo se abrió por completo, lista para agarrarlo por la fuerza de ser necesario.

—Tony, quita tu… tu mascara, por favor. — Stephen se acercó hasta él para ver directo a los ojos. — ¿Es esto total y completamente necesario de hacer? Podríamos esperar a que JARVIS complete los cálculos y después salir y probarla. Lo prometo. No te impediré hacerlo, saber que no, pero quiero estar seguro de que JARVIS tiene todo listo. Eso es todo.

Tony sabía perfectamente que Stephen jamás le impediría hacer algo. Era parte de la manera en que era su relación.

Stephen siempre procuraba salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas o seres posibles, aun cuando ponía en riesgo más de lo necesario… Tony lo comprendía y se encargaba de él cuando regresaba a su lado, cuidándolo y jamás reclamándole por hacerlo, pues Tony entendía. Con Tony, Stephen jamás se sentía juzgado por hacer o decir nada, siempre se sentía aceptado por ser quien era, sin condiciones. A cambio, el pelinegro nunca le decía que no a Tony, sino que lo impulsaba a hacer las cosas para que no se quedara con las ganas de hacerlas; que disfrutara de hacer las cosas a tal grado que incluso él las hacia a su lado sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pues al contrario de Pepper, Rhodey u otros, él confiaba 100% en su esposo y en sus decisiones porque desde que habían empezado su relación, Tony y él habían aprendido a pensar no solo en ellos mismos, sino en el otro y en cómo sus decisiones podrían llegarlo a afectar. Supuso que esa era en parte la razón por la que ambos se habían cuidado de no tomar decisiones demasiado estúpidas.

—Stephen… — se mordió el labio por unos instantes y luego continuó —: quiero probarla. Es de noche y nadie me verá. Y de verdad confío en lo que hicimos con ella.

Stephen lo miró por unos instantes antes de ver que Tony estaba total y completamente decidido a hacer esto. Luego entonces, Stephen movió su cabeza, aceptando esto ya que no tenía otra salida. — De acuerdo, pero iré contigo. Saldremos los dos y te seguiré sólo en caso de que algo llegue a fallar.

Tony abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, y ya estaba listo para renunciar a hacer la prueba con tal de que Stephen no saliera como un hechicero en público… pero luego vio con asombro desaparecer a su esposo delante de él.

—¿Cariño?

—Un pequeño truco que aprendí hace un par de meses. Me hace virtualmente invisible a todos. Cuidare tu espalda, Tony.

—Wow. Eso no… Gracias, Stephen. — Tony sonrió y luego se giró a ver a Ho. — ¿Estás bien quedándote aquí un rato mientras saco la Mark II? Espero no tardar en regresar, pero si no quieres esperar, puedes subir y pedirle a Happy que te lleve a casa.

—Si va a salir con el doctor, no creo que haya algo más que pueda hacer esta noche, así que me retirare a casa. Suerte, a ambos. Nos veremos después.

Una vez que Ho salió del taller, Bats se acercó a ellos, con la cola entre las patas.

—Yo estaré arriba. Esperaré a que regresen. — después de eso, salió casi corriendo a la puerta.

—Le asusta el traje. — dijo Tony algo preocupado.

—Se acostumbrará a él, estoy seguro. ¿Vamos?

—Claro.

Sin aviso, Tony encendió los propulsores y salió del taller entre gritos alegres. Stephen lo siguió de inmediato.

* * *

Jamás había sentido semejante libertad antes. Con diversión, empezó a girar en el traje, haciendo pequeñas piruetas y probando qué tan bien o mal reaccionaba.

—* _¿Qué tal vas, Tony?*_

Desde hace un par de años Stephen había aprendido cómo proyectar sus pensamientos a la distancia que deseara, de un modo muy parecido a la telepatía. Al principio Tony se había sorprendido al escuchar a Stephen en su cabeza, pero jamás se sintió incomodo por ello.

—* _Se comporta excelente.*_

— _*Puedo ver eso.*_

— _*¿Sabes cuánto amo que hagas eso, Stephen?_ * — pudo sentir la felicidad de Stephen a través de ese pequeño vinculo.

Avanzó un poco más por encima de la ciudad hasta llegar a Coney Island.

—*¿ _Amor, no crees que estas volando muy cerca de la noria?*_

—* _Tranquilo, Stephen, sólo quiero ver que tan bien funciona la interfaz y… ¡wow, puedo ver a un niño ahí! Ay, no, creo que me vio. Hora de irse._ *

Tony cambió de rumbo y se dirigió ahora de regreso a Manhattan, pasando por encima de la ciudad unos minutos antes de empezar a ascender.

—¿Cuál es el récord SR-71? Quiero ver si lo puedo romper.

—El récord de altitud es de 26,000 metros, señor.

—Los récords se hicieron para romperse.

— _*Tony, te perdí. No puedo verte, ¿dónde estás?*_

—Señor, se está generando una capa de hielo peligrosa.

—No pares. — le pidió a JARVIS, y luego le proyecto a Stephen —: * _Sólo quiero ver si puedo romper el récord de altitud.*_

— _*¿Qué? ¿A qué altitud estas? ¿Tony?*_

—¡Más arriba!

Tony siguió elevándose… hasta que el hielo finalmente bloqueo la armadura y la corriente se cortó en este, por lo que empezó a caer.

—* _¡Tony!*_ — Stephen sin duda podía sentir su miedo y preocupación por la caída libre que estaba teniendo.

—* _Estoy bien.*_ — después, dejó de proyectarle a Stephen, bloqueándolo por completo. Stephen iba a estar tan enojado. — Nos congelamos, JARVIS. Saca los alerones. — No escuchó respuesta alguna por parte de su I.A. — ¡¿JARVIS?! — siguió cayendo — ¡Hay que romper el hielo!

Tony movió su mano a la manija de emergencia en su pierna derecha y la giró, logrando que los flaps por fin se abrieran. La energía regresó al instante, pero se tenía que importar la configuración nuevamente. Apenas tuvo tiempo de que todo estuviera en línea antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Logró evitar los autos que venían hacia él antes de elevarse nuevamente y reír feliz de haberlo conseguido. Después de esa prueba, se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión.

—Apágalo. — pidió mientras se quedaba quieto en el techo.

Tony no contó con que atravesaría el techo, y de no haber sido por que fue detenido por un campo de energía creado por Stephen, lo más probable es que hubiera seguido hasta su taller. Afortunadamente ese no fue el caso, y con ayuda de Stephen, pudo quedarse en el suelo de la mansión sin más problemas.

>>Gracias, eso nos salvó de muchas reparaciones. — afirmó Tony mientras se quitaba la cubierta de la cara y le sonreía a Stephen. Sin embargo, su esposo no sonreía.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? — preguntó Stephen con un enojo tan grande que apenas sentía que podía contenerlo. Se sentía temblar por él. — ¿Quieres matarte? ¿Ese es tu plan? — desde la vez que le gritó a Tony y lo hizo llorar en Kamar-Taj, nunca le había vuelto a gritar cuando estaba enojado. Ambos podían ver que estaba a nada de romper esa racha. — ¿Planeas terminar lo que los hombres que te secuestraron iniciaron?

—No. — respondió Tony con cara en blanco, viendo directamente los ojos de su esposo.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu maldito problema? — Stephen preguntó con los dientes apretados fuertemente. Si no lo hacía así, estaba seguro de que hubiera gritado a todo pulmón.

Tony cerró los ojos antes de volver a verlo y decir con voz calmada. — Sólo era una prueba que salió mal. Tome la decisión equivocada y yo…

—Eso puedo verlo. — Stephen se alejó de su esposo por unos segundos mientras tomaba varias respiraciones e intentaba reinar en su carácter. — Tony, me estas demostrando que ese traje hace todo lo contrario a mantenerte seguro. Siento que te vas a matar.

—No me voy a matar. Esta es mi manera de ayudarte.

—¿Ayúdame? No veo como… — se detuvo por un momento y entonces lo vio. — Quieres venir conmigo a las misiones.

—Sí. Si tengo el traje, entonces puedo ayudarte y cuidarte. Puedo estar ahí si me necesitas.

—No te quiero ayudándome, te quiero a salvo, en casa, aquí en donde…

—Creo que ya se demostró que ni siquiera en casa estoy a salvo, Stephen. — dijo Tony mientras señalaba el reactor con sus dos manos.

—Exacto, y si vas conmigo, entonces te estarías poniendo en peligro adrede. No lo permitiré. ¿No lo ves? Ahora tienes un problema cardíaco, y tu capacidad pulmonar ha disminuido significativamente. Si vas conmigo…

—Pero quiero protegerte.

—Si vas, no me protegerás, Tony, sino que me distraerás. Estaré más preocupado por ti que por la misión.

—No seré un estorbo. Lo prometo.

—¡No quiero perderte!

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que Tony respondiera, dolido:

—¿Y crees que yo sí? — sintió lagrimas llenar sus ojos. — Tú quieres que me quede en casa a esperarte… ¿pero crees que ha sido fácil para mi hacerlo todos estos años, esperando por ti mientras me siento en mi maldito trasero sin hacer nada, únicamente esperando por ti… a sabiendas de que podrías no regresar a mi durante la última maldita década? — Tony no estaba gritando, pero ciertamente hace varios meses que no le hablaba con ese tono. — Si tengo esta maldita lata puedo ir contigo y ayudarte en tus misiones, protegerte… proteger lo que más amo en mi vida. Porque no sé si lo sepas, pero tú también eres mi maldito mundo. — dicho eso, se alejó de su esposo y fue directo al elevador de carga que tenía para regresar al taller. — Con esta maldita lata ya no me siento un inútil a tu lado.

—No eres un inútil. — aseguró Stephen con voz baja y temblorosa.

—¿No? Porque así es como me he sentido los últimos 12 años.

El elevador se cerró por fin y Stephen se dejó caer en uno de sillones, llevando sus manos a su cabello y agarrándolo en puños sueltos mientras se maldecía por los últimos minutos.

—Tony tiene razón. — Pese a lo mucho que quería hacerlo, se contuvo de gritarle a Bats. Él no tenía la culpa de la discusión con Tony. — Él siempre se preocupa mucho por ti cada vez que sales. Siempre tiene miedo de que esa sea tu última misión y que ya no regreses con nosotros. — Bats se sentó delante de él, haciendo que Stephen lo mirara a los ojos. — Sé que te preocupas por Tony y que crees entender por lo que él ha pasado… pero tú no has tenido que verlo a él salir a misiones, al peligro, tomar decisiones que salvan a todos, pero te lastiman a ti más de lo que deberían si tomaras otras. Esta ni siquiera fue una misión y sin embargo estas reaccionando con mucha menos gracia de la que Tony o yo esperábamos.

Stephen le pasó las manos por la cara un par de veces para limpiar las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón. Es sólo… que no quiero perderlo. Él es todo lo que tengo.

Stephen sintió a Bats apoyarse en su pierna para llegar a él. Stephen le sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo del perro una y otra vez, agradeciéndole el apoyo.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 de 2 Capítulos de hoy.

—JARVIS, ¿Stephen está en el taller?

—No, señor. El doctor se encuentra actualmente en Kamar-Taj.

Tony suspiró antes de terminar de vestirse e ir de nuevo al taller. Después de la discusión con Stephen se había quitado el traje y luego había ido a tomar un baño con la esperanza de que eso lo calmara. Y lo había hecho, en su mayor parte. Sin embargo, también le había servido para darse cuenta de que no tenía por qué enojarse con Stephen. Él estaba preocupado por él, y con esa prueba él lo colocó en una posición muy parecida a la que él pasaba cada vez que su esposo salía a una misión. Para Stephen, él era el que se debía mantener seguro, y sabía bien cuanto temía que algo le sucediera, ya fuera por su culpa o por otra circunstancia. Eso lo sabía bien por todas las pesadillas que había tenido el pobre hombre a los largo de los años con él siendo lastimado o asesinado por alguno de sus enemigos. Stephen temía perderlo y quedarse solo. Lo sabía bien y aun así… aun así tomó la decisión de presionar e ir más alto aun cuando JARVIS le dijo que se estaba formando hielo, y cuando las cosas salieron mal, él se cerró por completo y lo alejó en lugar de pedir ayuda. Había sido la peor de sus decisiones posibles. En ese momento sólo pensó que si lograba manejar la armadura y de demostrarle a Stephen que podía ayudarlo en sus misiones, que podía proteger a ambos con ella entonces lo dejaría ir a su lado, para apoyarlo. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando dejó que su orgullo y estupidez lo cegaran y le hicieran tomar esa terrible decisión. Exasperado consigo mismo, esperaba que un tiempo en el taller le hiciera mejor que el baño, o por lo menos lo suficiente antes de ir con Stephen y disculparse por lo que hizo, y luego pedirle que se disculpara por gritarle.

Cuando atravesó el portal se encontró a Bats viendo la tv que había instalado. Al parecer era un programa de caricaturas de superhéroes.

—No esperaba verte aquí, Bats.

—Estaba esperándote para que me des mis premios de hoy. — respondió Bats sin dejar de ver la TV.

—Sí, lo siento. — se acercó a su mesa de trabajo para recuperar la bolsa plástica cuando vio el paquete que había llevado Pepper, que aún estaba envuelto el papel. Por curiosidad, decidió abrirlo.

Arriba del paquete estaba una nota adhesiva. “Te dije que lo haría. Y es mío!” en la letra casi ilegible de Stephen. Eso le hizo sonreír. Puede que Stephen siguiera siendo muy inseguro de sus manos, pero nunca se sentía avergonzado al lado de Tony. Con cuidado, retiró la nota y la pegó en el reactor para no olvidar guardarla antes de empezar a abrir el paquete, y al hacerlo, pudo ver el viejo reactor arc con la leyenda “Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón”. Sin desearlo, sonrió como un tonto.

—¿Por qué tienes una nota en el reactor? — preguntó Bats mientras se acercaba a él.

—Porque la voy a guardar en mi cajón. — dijo Tony mientras tomaba la bolsa de premios y le daba uno a Bats. — O mejor, lo pegaré en mi monitor mientras trabajo. ¿Y qué estás viendo?

—Caricaturas, pero ya acabaron. — Bats siguió a Tony esperando a que le diera otro premio.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no buscas algo más para ver? — Tony colocó la nota al lado de su monitor y luego le dio un último premio a Bats antes de guardar la bolsa en el cajón.

Bats, satisfecho con sus premios del día, regresó al sillón para ver la televisión, dejando a Tony solo para acomodarse en su silla de trabajo. Tenía muchas actualizaciones que hacer, después de todo.

>>El transductor principal se siente lento a más de 12,000 metros de altitud. La presurización es un problema. Creo que el hielo es uno de los factores.

—Que astuta observación, señor. Tal vez si piensa visitar otros planetas deberíamos mejorar el sistema exterior.

—Conéctate con los chicos de Strange International de Ho, que reconfiguren la cubierta. Que usen la aleación de oro y titanio de nuestros satélites tácticos. Eso asegurara la integridad del fuselaje sin comprometer la proporción entre el peso y la fuerza. ¿Oíste?

—Sí, señor. ¿Se lo presento usando las nuevas especificaciones?

—Dame el gusto.

De fondo pudo escuchar la TV en uno de los programas en los que Bats se detuvo por fin.

—"…y ahora vamos a espectáculos."

—"La mejor alfombra roja de la noche está aquí en el segundo baile anual de la fundación María Stark en beneficio de los centros “Casa segura”, el cual se ha convertido en el más esperado del año después del regreso de su fundador, Tony Stark, quien…”

—¿Era hoy? — preguntó Tony un poco contrariado.

—Sí, Tony, es hoy. — el castaño se giró en su silla para ver entrar a Stephen a su taller ya vistiendo uno de sus elegantes trajes de tres piezas que tanto le gustaban, y llevando en su mano una de las cajas que sin duda tenían sus gemelos favoritos. — Tu traje está en nuestra habitación, esperando por ti.

Se sonrieron un poco inseguros el uno al otro antes de que Stephen se acercara a él y se acuclillara a su lado.

—Perdóname. No debí haberte gritado, ni actuar del modo en que lo hice. No fue justo para ti. Siempre me he dicho que sabía por lo que pasabas cuando te quedabas en casa, pero no es así, ahora me doy cuenta. No he sido justo contigo todos estos años. No sé cómo…

—Oye, ey. Mira… yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando acepte estar a tu lado, ¿sí? Estaba preparado en cierta medida para lo que vendría. Tuve 5 meses para hacerlo. Y luego… bueno, poco a poco me fui adaptando. Pero tú fuiste tirado a algo semejante de modo inesperado por una decisión estúpida que tomé sin pensar en cómo te afectaría, no sólo a mí. No te voy a mentir y a decirte que no me dolió que me gritaras, porque no es así. Pero Stephen, comprendo por qué lo hiciste. Sé que te preocupas, del mismo modo que yo lo hago. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Y Tony… si esto es lo que quieres hacer, si de verdad quieres hacerlo, entonces te prometo que encontraremos el modo de trabajar juntos, ¿sí? Un punto medio que nos haga felices a ambos. Yo… no puedo decir que estaré bien, pero intentare adaptarme a esto. Lo prometo.

—Gracias. — tomó las manos de Stephen entra las suyas y las beso. — Gracias por intentar entender. Eso es lo más que puedo pedir en esta situación — con cuidado tomó la caja de los gemelos y empezó a ponérselos.

—Y gracias por entenderme a mí y… te compensaré por haber gritado. Lo prometo.

—Sé que así será.

Tony se acercó a Stephen y le dio un suave beso intentando verter en ese contacto todo lo que sentía por el hombre que amaba. Era imposible, bien lo sabía, pues su amor jamás podría ser transmitido en tan poco tiempo, y en tan simple acción. Cuando se separaron, se miraron como los tontos enamorados que eran por unos segundos antes de que ambos vieran la pantalla a su lado cambiar repentinamente, llamando su atención.

—Señor, lamento interrumpir… pero la presentación está completa.

—Hiciste modificaciones.

—Sí, pero sólo de los materiales externos. Es una aleación de titanio y oro.

—¿Como el de nuestros satélites?

—Exacto. Eso evitará que se acumule hielo durante el vuelo. — vio a Stephen a los ojos. — Quiero quedarme a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible, Stephen. Jamás pienses lo contrario.

Stephen le pasó sus manos temblorosas por la cara en una caricia. — Sé que es así. Y yo siento lo mismo, Tony. — Después de ver la sonrisa de su esposo por un segundo más, cambio la vista a la pantalla con el nuevo traje. — Es algo ostentoso, ¿no lo crees, JARVIS?

—¿En qué estaba pensando, doctor? El señor suele ser tan discreto.

Stephen se rio de eso mientras Tony veía a la capa al lado de Bats viendo la alfombra roja. Eso le dio una idea.

—¿Sabes qué? Ponle un poco de rojo. Que sea rojo metálico.

—Sí, eso lo hará pasar desapercibido.

Stephen soltó una risita antes de decir —: JARVIS tiene razón, siempre eres tan discreto.

—¡Si le pone rojo, combinaré con la capa!

Un segundo después, JARVIS anunció —: La presentación está completa.

Ambos hombres lo vieron con diferentes muecas en sus caras: Stephen un tanto extrañado por la combinación de colores, pese a que estos gritaban “Tony" por completo; y el castaño con una de felicidad.

—Sí, me gusta. Fabrícalo. Píntalo. — Pidió mientras se levantaba de su silla, haciendo que Stephen también lo hiciera, y se dirigía al portal para ir a cambiarse.

—Tiempo estimado de fabricación: 5 horas.

—¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto cómo es que nos pusimos de acuerdo en el esquema de color para nuestra boda. — reconoció el más alto mientras aun veía la armadura roja y dorada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Todo era blanco! — gritó Tony mientras atravesaba el portal.

—¡Blanco perla! — corrigió Stephen con una sonrisa mientras esperaba una respuesta de su esposo.

—¡Sigue siendo blanco!

Al escucharlo, Stephen se rio.

* * *

Tan pronto como dieron la vuelta en la esquina pudieron ver a toda la gente que estaba ya afuera de la mansión Stark de la quinta avenida, así como a los camarógrafos y otra gente de interés. No pasó desapercibido para nadie el Rolls-Royce negro que Happy había usado para llevarlos, y al reconocerlo, se acercaron con las cámaras ya listas para ser los primeros en fotografiar a Tony Stark llegando a su primera gala desde su secuestro. Happy y otros tres guardaespaldas los hicieron retroceder un poco mientras Stephen bajaba y luego se hacía a un lado esperando a que bajara Tony antes de tomar su mano e iniciar su camino a la entrada de la mansión. Ambos detestaban las cámaras y hacer esto, pero aparecer en este tipo de galas ayudaba a la fundación y por ende, a todos aquellos que dependían de esta y sus fondos para tener una oportunidad de una vida más segura y mejor. Luego entonces, pusieron una enorme sonrisa en sus caras y empezaron a caminar por la alfombra roja.

* * *

—La fabricación de armas es sólo una pequeña parte de Stane Industries, y nuestra asociación con la fundación María Stark… — Obadiah se interrumpió cuando vio a toda la gente empezar a gritar no muy lejos de él.

—Señor Stark, que gusto verlo de nuevo.

—Señor Stark, que alegría que nos acompañe.

—Señor Stark…

Los gritos de las personas alrededor de la pareja eran bastante fuertes, pero ellos se limitaron a sonreírles a todos y a estrechar algunas manos mientras se detenían de vez en cuando para posar para una o dos fotos. Tony le dio una ligera palmada a un hombre con bata roja que tenía a una rubia en cada brazo.

—Te vez bien, Hef.

Tony no esperó a que el anciano le reconociera o dijera algo, pues simplemente siguió caminando con su esposo hacia la entrada de la mansión, intentando evitar a algunas mujeres que aun creían que eran capaces de tráelo "al camino correcto". A él y a su enorme fortuna. No hay que olvidar su enorme fortuna.

Finalmente llegaron al lado de Obadiah.

—Tony, Doctor Strange, que alegría verlos. — se notaba que su tono alegre era falso, pero aun así, ambos le sonrieron al anciano.

—Claro que sí. — después de darle una palmadita en el brazo, siguieron su camino. — Te veré adentro, Obadiah. Tenemos un discurso que dar.

* * *

La fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo. Todos estaban bailando o conversando animadamente. Los vestidos de colores llamativos combinados con hermosas y muy, muy grandes joyas abundaban, así como los hombres de trajes hechos a la medida y con relojes brillantes. Tony y Stephen fueron directo al bar. Para sobrevivir a la gala necesitarían un trago. Ambos sabían bien lo que el otro sentía por el alcohol, y por cómo los afectaba, así que siempre procuraban detenerse después de su segunda copa.

—Dame dos whisky, por favor. — solicitó Stephen al hombre detrás de la barra mientras colocaba un par de billetes en la copa de propinas.

—Señor Stark — el hombre a su lado se acercó un poco más a ellos, pero aun respetando el espacio personal del castaño.

—¿Sí? — respondió Tony mientras lo veía con interés.

—Agente Coulson.

—¡Ah, sí! El tipo de la…

— Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, señor.

—Necesitan un nuevo nombre. — aseguró Stephen entre divertido y extrañado mientras daba el primer trago a su bebida y le daba a Tony el suyo.

—Sí, Doctor Strange, todos me lo dicen. — esperó a que Tony bebiera de su vaso antes de continuar. — Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero necesito interrogarlo. Todavía nos quedan muchas dudas y el tiempo puede ser un factor en estas cosas.

—Agente, mi esposo ya ha sido interrogado varias veces en el trascurso de la última semana. Además, recuerdo perfectamente haber visto su nombre en la agenda de Tony. Para la próxima semana, el viernes, a las 5 de la tarde.

—Ahí lo tiene, agente. Si ya está agendado, entonces debe esperar su turno como todos los demás.

—Comprendo, pero debo insistir en que se haga en una fecha más cercana. ¿Qué tal el 24, a las 7:00 de la tarde, en Strange International?

Tony vio a Pepper entre la multitud y por un segundo se preguntó si realmente era ella. Llevaba un vestido azul bastante diferente en estilo a lo que suele usar. Vio la salida que necesitaban.

—De acuerdo. — se apresuró a responder mientras extendía su mano hacia el agente y con la otra tomaba la mano de Stephen, dejando de lado su bebida sin problema. — Y mire, ahí está mi PA. ¿Por qué no vamos y le pedimos que lo reagende al agente… agente, cariño? — le preguntó de modo alegre a Stephen mientras soltaba la mano del otro hombre y ambos caminaban hacia la mujer.

Cuando se alejaron del agente Coulson lo suficiente como para estar seguros de que no los escucharía, Stephen se acercó a su oído y dijo:

—¿Por qué son tan insistentes?

—Quieren saber cómo es que salí de ahí.

—Son buitres.

Tony le sonrió con diversión al más alto mientras se abrían paso hacia la pelirroja.

—Te vez hermosa. No te reconocí. — dijo Tony una vez que se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca de Pepper para ser escuchados. — Y ustedes también se ven muy bien. — aseguró Tony a los acompañantes de Pepper.

—Gracias, señor Stark. — ambos se inclinaron un poco y después los dejaron solos para hablar.

—Tony tiene razón, señora Potts. Se ve hermosa. — Stephen le sonrió, aunque Tony pudo ver que era forzada.

—Gracias, Doctor Strange. Y es una alegría verlos llegar. Estaba preocupada por el discurso que tienen que dar.

—Ya estamos aquí, así que deja de preocuparte. ¿Y de dónde salió el vestido? — preguntó Tony con una sonrisa.

—Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de ambos, de hecho.

—Oh, ¿ese fue el regalo de cumpleaños de este año? — preguntó Stephen mientras bebía un trago y paseaba su mirada alrededor del salón hasta que se detuvo en un cuadro.

—Sí, Doctor. Lo fue.

—Tony, amor, ¿por qué no bailas con la señora Potts mientras voy a ver por qué ese cuadro se ve inclinado?

—Claro. Ve y haz llorar a otro pobre interno. — Tony le dio un beso suave y lo dejó ir con una sonrisa.

—Ten por seguro que lo haré. — le dijo Stephen mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba de ahí, dejándolos solos.

—Bueno, ya escuchaste al hombre. Bailemos.

—No, por favor, yo…

Tony la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta lo que podría ser la pista de baile sin darle una sola oportunidad para decir nada más. Empezaron a balancearse de un lado a otro de modo lento.

—Relájate. — la pelirroja se alejó un poco del hombre mientras le sonreía insegura. — ¿Pepper, estas incómoda?

—No, no, no. — aseguró con voz que desde luego que desmentía lo que decía. — Es sólo que siempre olvido ponerme desodorante cuando bailo con mi jefe frente a todos los compañeros de trabajo con un vestido escotado.

—Pues yo digo que estás hermosa.

—Por favor, no digas eso.

—Podría despedirte, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Yo… yo no creo que puedas sobrevivir sin mí. Tú y Bats. — esta vez en su voz se pudo escuchar un poco más de la seguridad habitual de la mujer.

—Claro que podemos. Tenemos a Stephen. Él me ha ayudado a sobrevivir muy bien desde que nos conocimos.

—Es cierto. — se rio un poco y luego agregó. — Pero en la empresa apuesto a que tendrías varios problemas sin mí.

—Apuesto a que me las arreglaría con Bats. Él sería un excelente PA, ¿sabes?

Eso hizo que Pepper riera de nuevo.

Siguieron bailando por otro par de minutos mientras ella lo veía a los ojos, con una cara que hizo que Tony se preocupara un poco. Para intentar eliminar esa atmosfera, le ofreció una salida a Pepper.

—¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?

—Sí, necesito un poco de aire.

Ambos salieron hacia los jardines bellamente arreglados e iluminados para la ocasión. Eso no pasó desapercibido para el agente Coulson, quien los veía atentamente antes de cambiar su mirada hacia donde estaba el Doctor Strange, hablando con voz muy baja, pero rápida a un hombre mientras le hace algunos gestos a un par de cuadros que están detrás de él. El pobre hombre parece estar al borde de las lágrimas.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 de 2 Capítulos de hoy.

—Eso estuvo muy raro.

—E inofensivo.

—No fue inofensivo a mi parecer. Todo el mundo nos miraba… mis compañeros de trabajo. ¿Sí sabes por qué? Tony, es que…

—Has perdido la objetividad. Sólo estábamos bailando.

—No es cierto. No fue sólo eso. Tú no lo entiendes, porque tú eres tú. Y todo el mundo sabe exactamente cómo eras antes de casarte con el Doctor Strange y… y eso está muy bien, pero hablando de mí, hablando de mí… tú eres mi jefe y…

—Yo digo que estás exagerando.

—…y van a pensar que yo estoy haciendo esto para… y yo estoy usando este ridículo vestido y ambos estábamos bailando así como…

—Pepper, para. Escúchame, ¿sí? Todos los que nos vieron también escucharon como Stephen nos decía que bailáramos. Él nos dejó ahí con esa sugerencia. Nadie va a pensar otra cosa. — se acercó un poco a ella para verla directo a los ojos. — Y tú debes saber que no voy a dejar a mi esposo por ti o por nadie más. Jamás. Eso es algo que nunca pasará, te lo puedo asegurar. Así que deja de preocuparte.

Por un breve, muy breve instante pudo ver como la cara de Pepper se contaría con algo como dolor. Tony decidió ignorar eso por su propia cordura.

>>¿Quieres un trago?

—Sí, por favor. Quiero un vodka Martini, por favor. Muy, muy seco. Con aceitunas. Muchas aceitunas. Por lo menos tres.

Tony se dio la vuelta después de escuchar lo que ella quería y se fue a la barra.

* * *

—Un vodka Martini, extra seco, con extras aceitunas y extra rápido. Por favor.

Mientras esperaba su orden, sacó un par de billetes de su cartera y los colocó en la copa de las propinas con una sonrisa. Una vez hecho, empezó a pasear su mirada por el resto del lugar. Vio a algunas personas haciéndole gestos con las manos o la cabeza, saludándolo, entre ellos Ho Yinsen y su esposa. Tony les regresó el mismo gesto que a los demás, pero con un poco más de entusiasmo. Siguió paseando la mirada hasta dar con su esposo, quien se estaba abriendo paso lo más rápido que podía entre los invitados hacia donde él estaba. Eso lo sorprendió un poco, por lo que siguió viéndolo durante todo el camino hasta que llegó a su lado.

—Hola, hermoso.

—Atrás de ti. — dijo Stephen mientras le daba un beso en la sien.

Unos segundos después pudo ver por qué Stephen se apresuró tanto hacia él.

—Tony Stark. Qué coincidencia. — dijo Christine Everhart mientras se paraba enfrente de los dos.

—Una enorme, ¿no es cierto, Tony? Presentarnos en la gala de nuestra fundación para dar un discurso de agradecimiento. Vaya anormalidad. — dijo Stephen con sarcasmo mal disimulado.

—Por favor, Doctor. ¿Cómo se atreven a aparecer hoy aquí.

Stephen se paró derecho, acercándose a su esposo. — ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a nosotros y decirnos eso?

Stephen odiaba crear una escena, pero a veces… a veces no podía evitarlo. Conforme sus poderes aumentaban, también lo hacia su control sobre ellos. Sin embargo, a veces, cuando se enojaba de verdad, su magia se desbordaba por un instante, provocando que las personas a su alrededor se sintieran nerviosas al no estar acostumbradas y por ende, buscaran en él la razón de la "perturbación en la fuerza" que sintieron. Stephen odiaba que lo llamara así, pero como siempre decía eso entre risas, Tony no se detuvo.

Cuando Christine Everhart se recuperó del pequeño escalofrió que sintió, dijo:

—Puedo hacerlo después de ver la última atrocidad que han hecho los misiles de su esposo, Doctor. En serio, casi me trago toda esa historia.

—¿De qué está…?

—¿A esto le llama hacerse cargo? — la mujer sacó unas fotografías y se las tendió a la pareja — Es un pueblo llamado Gulmira. ¿Les suena?

Stephen y Tony sabían que era el pueblo del que provenía Ho Yinsen y su esposa, y que ambos tenían familia ahí. Con miedo, Tony agarró las fotografías y empezó a pasarlas una a una, viendo la destrucción del pueblo. En ellas vio al hombre que lo había mantenido cautivo en la cueva, el hombre gordo que había creído que estaba a cargo, así como una imagen de una de las viejas cajas en las que llevaban sus armas y donde estaba el logotipo de Stark Industries.

—¿De cuando son?

—Son de ayer.

—Las armas que han sido localizadas han sido retiradas de modo seguro. — dijo Stephen. — Todas.

—Pues no todas. Obviamente alguien las almacenó para ocasiones especiales. Vaya manera de hacer cargo de su legado, señor Stark.

—Ese no es el legado de Tony. — afirmó Stephen duramente. — Mire a su alrededor. Este es el legado de mi esposo.

Después de decir aquello, ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar. Stephen, sabiendo que después de la plática que tendrían con Stane no regresarían a la fiesta, le llamó a Pepper y le dijo que se encargara que el representante de la fundación diera el discurso en lugar de ellos. Él y Tony se retirarían ahora. La mujer sonaba algo descolocada, pero rápidamente entró en un modo profesional y le aseguró que se encargaría de todo. Con eso solucionado, se apresuró para ponerse al lado de su esposo y tomar su mano. No se sorprendió al sentir como Tony le apretaba un poco la mano. Él regresó el apretón.

* * *

—¡Obadiah Stane! — llamó Stephen mientras bajaban las escaleras, llamando la atención no sólo del hombre, sino de los medios a su alrededor.

El hombre mayor se acercó rápido a ellos para evitar hacer una escena.

—Por favor, ¿los molesto? — preguntó Obadiah mientras empujaba ligeramente la lente de una cámara que intentaba fotografiarlo a él y a Tony.

—¿Viste estas fotos? — preguntó Tony mientras se las daba al hombre mayor. — ¿Qué está pasando en Gulmira?

—No podemos ser tan inocentes.

—No, Obadiah, yo fui inocente cuando dijeron “aquí hay una línea que no vamos a cruzar. Así se hacen los negocios.”. Fui ingenuo cuando me prometiste que acabarías con mis armas, y que evitarías que fueran vendidas cuando abandoné la compañía. Fui inocente cuando dijiste que las rastrearías y me ayudarías a sacarlas del mercado. — Tony se acercó más a él hasta que el hombre retrocedió un paso. — Ahora veo que dejé la empresa justo a tiempo, ¿no? ¿Ahora están negociando por debajo de la mesa, Obi?

—Tú dejaste la empresa. Tenía que mantenerla a flote como fuera. — se puso al lado de Tony y colocó su brazo en los hombros del castaño. — ¡Hora de las fotos!

Cuando dijo eso, Tony se alejó del hombre al tiempo que Stephen colocaba su mano en el brazo del hombre mayor para evitar que sujetara a su esposo nuevamente y evitara que se fuera de su lado. Antes de soltarlo y dejarlo ir, Obadiah le dijo casi al oído a Tony:

>>¿Quién crees que aprobó que las armas Stark no fueran eliminadas? Sólo quería proteger el legado de Howard.

—En ese caso, suerte con lo que quede de Stane Industries. — dijo Tony con voz fría mientras le daba las fotografías a los camarógrafos cercanos a ellos. — ¿Por qué no le preguntan al señor Stane por qué sus armas y las mías están en manos de la gente que está atacando Gulmira, señores?

Los periodistas sólo tuvieron que ver las fotografías un segundo antes de correr tras el hombre a paso rápido, preguntándole lo que estaba pasando. Desde luego, Stane se intentó alejar lo más rápido que pudo y no dijo una sola palabra.

—¿Stephen, puedes llamar a Happy, por favor? Quiero irme a casa.

—Claro. — sacó su celular y llamó al hombre mientras los dos veían a Stane ser acorralado por todos los periodistas, tomándole fotografías pese a lo mucho que se esforzaban sus guardaespaldas para alejarlos a todos.

* * *

El viaje desde la gala y hacia la mansión se sintió como un suspiro para Tony. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para realmente prestarle atención a dónde estaba o qué ocurría a su alrededor. Happy sabía que algo pasaba, pero no preguntó. Tony estaba agradecido de que le diera su espacio, igual que Stephen lo estaba haciendo.

—Te amo.

Tony se sobresaltó al escuchar a su esposo tan cerca de él. Cuando se giró, se dio cuenta de que estaban en su habitación, acostados en la cama, y listos para dormir.

>>No importa lo que necesites de mí, estoy aquí.

Tony se acurruco aún más en el pecho de Stephen antes de hacerle la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo desde que vio las fotos que Christine Everhart le mostró. — ¿Es mi culpa?

—No, Tony, no lo es.

—Son mis armas.

—Pero tú no las enviaste ahí.

—Pero las deje en manos de ellos. Si las hubiera llevado conmigo, igual que mis planos, nada de esto habría pasado.

Stephen hiso a un lado el cabello de Tony y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos antes de decir, con voz calmada, pero algo divertida —: Hace años, cuando intentabas convencer a Karl de que las acciones de la anciana estaban justificadas, le dijiste que muchas veces hacemos algo que creemos que no tendrá consecuencia y luego, de algún modo, las tiene, y estas llegan a patearnos el trasero. Estoy parafraseando, desde luego.

Tony no rio o sonrió, pero se sintió un poco mejor al ver como Stephen intentaba que lo hiciera.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Este es uno de esos momentos, Tony. — lo abrazo aún más fuerte que antes — Cuando dejaste tu empresa, creíste en los hombres que conformaban tu mesa directiva. Creíste y confiaste en Obadiah Stane para que destruyera tus armas y misiles de acuerdo a tu petición. Jamás pensaste que ellos te traicionarían de este modo, que irían en contra de un contrato que ellos firmaron. No había manera de que el tú de ese entonces lo pudiera adivinar. No había manera alguna de saber que esto iba a pasar. Ninguna. — Le dio un beso en frente antes de acomodarse mejor para verlo cara a cara de nuevo — Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Tony. Nada. Pero eso no quiere decir que no ayudemos a esta gente y hagamos algo para resolver la situación. — Tony se sorprendió por eso, por lo que él continuó, aunque con un tono más ligero —: Ya le pedí a tu PA que llame a una junta de consejo, y que también incluya a todos en la fundación. Haremos algo para ayudar.

—Iré contigo.

—Tú aún te estas recuperando, Tony. Y además, soy tu esposo, ¿recuerdas? — preguntó mientras, con cuidado, levantaba su cadena y anillo — No pelearé tus batallas, Tony, pero tomaré el relevo hasta que puedas ponerte en pie y seguir peleando. Me encargaré de todo del mismo modo que tú lo haces en Kamar-Taj cuando yo no estoy disponible.

—Gracias, mi amor, pero puedo hacer esto. Quiero hacerlo.

—Entonces estaré a tu lado, apoyándote, como siempre.

En momentos como este, Tony no podía creer la suerte que tenía de estar casado con un hombre como Stephen Strange. Debió de haber hecho algo jodidamente bueno en su otra vida o alguna mierda similar para ser bendecido de semejante manera. Con eso en mente, y agradeciéndole a los Vishantis… o al menos a los que recordaba sus nombres, por su esposo, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Por la mañana, Stephen pidió a Karl y Wong que se encargaran del santuario mientras ambos se encargaban de algunas cosas de Strange International. Ambos maestros no tuvieron problema con hacerlo y, como Stephen, le dieron su espacio a Tony. Esta ocasión Bats decidió pasar casi todo su día al lado de Karl y Wong, incluso cuando la pareja regresó de la junta de consejo, dejando que Tony se enfriara en tu taller mientras sacaba todas las piezas de su traje, las cuales habían llegado un poco más allá de mediodía.

La junta fue muy provechosa, afortunadamente. La empresa y la fundación ya se estaban coordinando para mandar ayuda a Gulmira, y para presionar a los gobiernos que pudieran para ayudar y hacer lo propio para frenar de algún modo esta guerra. Cuando les informó a todo que eran sus armas, junto con las de otras empresas las que se encontraban en sus manos, todos se tornaron serios y decidieron que si había alguien con armas Stark ahí afuera, debían actuar y, entre más pronto, mejor. Todos se comprometieron a hacer todo lo que pudieran y estuviera en sus funciones, y aún más, para ayudar. Tony le agradeció por la comprensión y por el apoyo.

Ho se acercó a ellos antes de que abandonaran la empresa, le dijo que no lo culpaba por nada. Ni él ni su esposa. Incluso recibió una carta hecha a mano de las hijas del matrimonio, en la que le decían que nada de eso era su culpa y le gradecían profusamente por mandar ayuda al pueblo, a todos los pueblos que estaban siendo azotados por la desgracia en esos momentos. Tony no quería admitir que, por lo menos un poco, el peso de sus hombros y la culpa que sentía se aligeraron.

Eso fue hasta que prendió la TV mientras ajustaba las piezas de su traje.

—"La caminata de 25 Km hacia las afueras de Gulmira sólo puede ser descrita como un descenso al infierno, como se lee en el libro “El corazón de la oscuridad”. Simples granjeros y pastores de pueblos pacíficos han sido expulsados de sus hogares. Estos hombres han sido desplazadas de sus tierras por un nuevo comando que está en el poder. Los aldeanos tienen que encontrar refugio en lugares inhóspitos, en las ruinas de otros pueblos o aquí, en lo que queda de una vieja planta de fundición soviética."

Tony solo veía con odio la pantalla de TV mientras pasaban un reportaje sobre la situación actual de Gulmira. Era casi media noche, y con Stephen en Kamar-Taj ayudando a Ancestral a organizar las próximas misiones de los maestros, había querido distraerse mientras lo esperaba para irse a dormir. Claramente fue una mala idea.

>>"Los recientes brotes de violencia se han atribuido a un grupo de guerrilleros llamados “Los diez anillos."" — Tony vio con aun más odio al reconocer al hombre calvo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en pantalla. Ese maldito. — "Como pueden ver, están armados hasta los dientes" — y sí, pasaron en TV sus armas, aunque a ninguna de ellas se les veía el logo de letras negras de Stark Industries. — "Y tiene una misión. Una misión que podría resultar fatal para cualquiera que se interponga en su camino."

Tony ya no pudo soportarlo y se puso en pie, empezando a pasearse por el taller.

>>"Esta mañana el Doctor Stephen Strange y el señor Tony Stark, fundadores de Strange International, convocaron a una junta de emergencia en su compañía y en la fundación María Stark para mandar la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible a estas personas, así como para pedirle al gobierno, la ONU, y otros gobiernos extranjeros que ayuden con la situación lamentable que se está viviendo en estos momentos en Gulmira. A la espera de que esta ayuda llegue, una mujer ruega por noticias sobre su marido, quien fuera secuestrado por los insurgentes, ya sea para unirse a la guerrilla o para ser asesinado."

Tony vio la fotografía que la mujer sostenía en su mano, y eso fue lo último que necesitó. Apuntó su brazo derecho hacia el resto del taller y simplemente… simplemente dejó que cargara el estabilizador y lanzara una descarga de energía. El ver el daño que causo le dio una idea.

**_Su armadura no solo servía como escudo… también podía ser un arma._ **

>>"… y todos estos niños nos han hecho una simple pregunta: “¿Dónde están mis padres?”. Esperemos que con el anuncio de esta mañana de Strange International haya algo de esperanza para estas pobres familias. Los refugiados ahora se preguntan si serán el Doctor Strange y Tony Stark quienes puedan ayudarlos."

Tony se paró enfrente de las puertas de vidrio que separaban su taller de la escalera que conducía a loft, y cuando vio su reflejo, lo pudo ver. Se pudo ver. Esta era la razón por la que seguía vivo. Esta era su misión en la vida. Empezó a disparar a los vidrios, uno tras otro, hasta terminar explotando los 3.

—¿Tony? — Al girarse se topó con su esposo parado en la puerta que daba al santuario, preocupado al ver el vidrio por todos lados.

—Lo siento, Stephen. — se quitó la camisa y empezó a caminar hacia donde guardaba su undersuite — Tengo que ir.

Stephen vio como Tony empezaba a quitarse la ropa y dejándola en donde sea, sin importarle dónde cayera. Cuando lo vio ponerse un traje que parecía ser de neopreno, entendió a qué se refería. Con una respiración algo difícil de tomar, se acercó a su esposo finalmente y subió el cierre de su undersuite, abrazándolo por la cintura una vez que el cierre estuvo arriba, y jalándolo para que se apoyara en su pecho. Tony sólo se dejó hacer.

—Este es tu camino. Es el camino que has elegido seguir. No intentaré detenerte, porque sé que será inútil. Esta es tu batalla, no mía, ni de nadie más. Estaré aquí para apoyarte, Tony, del mismo modo que tú lo has hecho conmigo los últimos 12 años. No importa lo que pase, no importa si tengo que recibirte en nuestra enfermería o no, estaré a tu lado. Te amo. — Después de eso, y sin dejar de abrazarlo, se movió para quedar ahora enfrente de él y verlo directo a los ojos — Pero así me ayuden todos los Vishantis, _Anthony Edward Strange_ , si actúas más imprudente de lo normal, entonces me meteré y te ayudaré, te guste o no.

Tony no supo qué decir por algunos segundos, sólo viendo a los ojos de su esposo, intentando comprenderlo todo, dejando que sus palabras se repitieran en su mente una y otra vez, dejándose sentir amado, protegido, y sabiendo que solo había verdad en las palabras de ese hombre.

—Yo… yo no sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. — le dio un beso suave en los labios y después lo soltó para poder empezar a recoger la ropa del piso y colocarla en el sillón. — ¿Quieres mi ayuda?

—Tú siempre has sido lo único que he tenido, Stephen.

Stephen le sonrió algo melancólico antes de acercarse a él y tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿JARVIS?

—¿Sí, doctor?

—Inicia el proceso de ensamble del Mark III.

—Enseguida, Doctor.

Tony se colocó en el lugar adecuado mientras Stephen cómo se abría el piso para revelar la parte baja de las botas del Mark III. Pudo ver también descender los brazos robóticos de ensamble con una parte de la armadura cada uno y, con cada pieza que se colocaba en el lugar correcto, él podía ver que este era el verdadero camino de su esposo. Con cada pieza colocada en su lugar, con cada perno ajustado, lo supo: ya nada sería igual. Ahora podía decir verdaderamente que tenía una idea de cómo se debió haber sentido Tony la primera vez que se preparó para ir a una misión como el maestro del santuario de Nueva York. O quizá no. Tony no tenía modo alguno de ayudarlo si algo pasaba… pero él sí. Y se sintió agradecido de haber decidido ser un maestro y no regresar a su vida de neurocirujano.

Cuando todo el traje estuvo ensamblado, el pelinegro se acercó a Tony y lo tomó por el casco para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Cuídate, Tony, y vuelve a mí. Te amo.

—Te amo, Stephen. Y gracias por entender.

Dicho eso, cerró la máscara, Stephen lo soltó, y finalmente partió rumbo a Gulmira.

—¿JARVIS?

—¿Sí, doctor?

—Cuídalo por mí.

—Siempre, Doctor.

—Gracias. Y contáctame si algo pasa. Cualquier cosa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Doctor.

Después de un segundo, Stephen se movió finalmente de su lugar, agarró la ropa que Tony descartó y fue al santuario. Bien podría aprovechar lo que quedaba de noche y hacer algo productivo. ¿Quizá podría lavar la ropa? Después de todo, estaba más que seguro de que aun cuando intentara dormir, le sería imposible conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo lo hacía Tony cuando se iba a misiones largas?


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y volver, volver, volver...

Tony estaba viajando a buena velocidad, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que ir más rápido. Decidió aumentar su velocidad a mach 1.

* * *

En Gulmira, los guerrilleros de los 10 anillos estaban destrozando a los pocos pobladores que quedaban en el lugar. Aquellos que intentaban refugiarse en sus casas eran asesinados dentro de ellas. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos… no importaba, si no hacías lo que ellos querían, eras asesinado. Las armas escupían balas una tras otra, ensordeciendo a los pobladores mientras los hombres eran separados de las mujeres y niños.

 _—¡Rápido!, ¡Pongan a las mujeres en los camiones!, ¡lar armas aquí!, ¡vacíen las casas!, ¡más rápido!_ — El hombre gordo gritó mientras ordenaba a todos los demás guerrilleros. — _¡Agarren a ese canalla! —_ ordenó al ver a un hombre que abrazaba a su familia, intentando protegerla, pasar a su lado. — Póngalo con los demás.

Entre gritos, un guerrillero agarró al hombre y lo llevó a donde los demás hombres de la aldea se encontraban: viendo hacia una pared, de rodillas, listos para ser asesinados. Sin embargo, no contaban con que el hijo del hombre se liberara de los brazos de su madre y corriera hacia su padre. El hombre se soltó y con desesperación le indicó a su hijo que regresara con su madre. El niño no quería hacerlo, sólo quería abrazar a su padre y no separarse de él.

 _—¿Qué demonios es esto?_ — preguntó el hombre gordo antes de acercarse al niño y arrancarlo de los brazos de su padre, botándolo hacia los hombres que estaban al lado del camión de las mujeres y niños antes de acercarse al hombre, tirarlo al piso y golpearlo en frente de su familia, que gritaba por él. — _Maten a ese canalla. ¡Son unos incompetentes!_

El guerrillero a su lado puso de rodillas al hombre y colocó su arma en su cabeza. Los niños gritaban desesperados al ver a su padre así. Su madre únicamente los abrazaba, ya previendo el desenlace.

 _—¡Voltea la cabeza, voltea la cabeza!_ — gritó el guerrillero, no queriendo ver la cara del hombre cuando le disparara.

Esa fue la escena con la que Tony se topó al llegar, y supuso que fue gracias al ruido que hiso que todos se quedaron quietos por un instante. El guerrillero que le apuntaba al hombre arrodillado fue el primero en reaccionar y empezarle a disparar. Un simple empujón fue suficiente como para mandarlo a estrellarse contra la fachada del segundo piso de una casa cercana. No se detuvo ahí. Le disparó otras tres veces a los guerrilleros con sus propulsores hasta que finalmente vio a los hombres apuntar con sus armas a las mujeres y niños que estaban en un camión. No confiando tanto en su puntería, bajó los brazos. Con su interfaz reconoció a los civiles y los marcó. A todos los demás, les disparó desde las armas que incluyó en sus hombros. Todos cayeron de inmediato al piso, muertos. Al niño eso no le importó, pues se soltó de nuevo de los brazos de su madre y corrió a su padre, y mientras lo abrazaba, vio a la armadura pasar a su lado.

A lo largo de una hora Tony se encargó de eliminar insurgentes y apartar la mayor cantidad de armas posibles antes de destruirlas. Cuando vio al hombre gordo que lo tenía en la cueva esos tres meses, se acercó a él y, gracias a su visión de calor, pudo ver exactamente en qué parte de la casa se ocultaba. Por las imágenes podía decir que intentaba llamar a alguien. ¿El hombre calvo, tal vez? Una lástima. Nunca haría esa llamada. Con un fuerte golpe atravesó la pared de la casa y sacó al hombre de ahí, haciéndolo atravesar la pared de piedra. Cuando cayó en medio de la calle, y enfrente de los pobladores sobrevivientes, encendió los propulsores y se elevó.

—Es todo suyo — su voz sonó clara, pero mecánica gracias al traje y a JARVIS.

Sobrevoló el lugar y llegó al siguiente poblado. De inmediato localizó más de sus misiles, pero antes de poderlos eliminar, fue derribado. Cuando golpeó el piso no pudo estar más agradecido de que Stephen hiciera su traje seguro. Se apoyó en las orillas del cráter que creó al caer y un segundo después, vio llegar una bala del tanque que tenía delante de él. La esquivó sin problemas, levantó su brazo derecho, apuntó y disparó su propio mini-misil. No se detuvo a ver la explosión, sabía cómo luciría, así que siguió su camino. Aún tenía cosas que hacer así que, sin importarle la cantidad de balas que le eran disparadas, se elevó y destruyo sus misiles, y todos los misiles que pudo encontrar con una explosión de su guante. Cuando los misiles estallaron, llevándose consigo la vida de los guerrilleros se fue de ahí.

* * *

—Doctor, el señor me ha pedido que le informe que ya se encuentra en su camino de regreso, y que está bien.

Stephen dejó salir un suspiro de alivio mientras bajaba la revista de ropa para perros que había estado fingiendo leer para complacer a Bats.

—Gracias a los Vishantis. — dijo en medio del segundo suspiro.

—El señor también pregunta si quiere que se detenga por comida para llevar.

Stephen se rio por la pregunta.

—Dile que regrese a mí y entonces hablaremos.

A sabiendas que Tony tardaría horas en regresar, se levantó del sillón de la biblioteca y fue al taller a esperar a su esposo. Por el movimiento, Bats, que se encontraba dormido y con la cabeza colgando del sillón, se despertó un poco sobresaltado.

>>Tranquilo, Bats, no es nada. — lo tranquilizó pasándole una mano por la cabeza en una caricia suave. — Iré al taller a esperar a Tony. ¿Quieres venir? Aunque tardará varias horas en hacerlo.

—Iré contigo. Quiero verlo.

Bats se levantó de su lugar, se estiró y luego lo siguió, junto con la capa de levitación. Tan pronto como se sentó en sillón del taller, el humano pidió:

—JARVIS, muéstrame el camino del Mark III en tiempo real.

—Por supuesto, Doctor.

En el mapa que desplegó JARVIS en el taller se pudo apreciar una pequeña luz brillante moverse de modo constante. A decir por la velocidad a la que se movía, sabía que no se equivocó. Tardaría horas en llegar. Bueno, bien podría terminar leer la revista en serio esta vez. Quizá podría encontrar algún disfraz encantador para que Bats vistiera en la fiesta de disfraces de Halloween de la empresa este año.

* * *

Otras personas, sin embargo, no estaban muy felices al detectar el traje de Tony. Específicamente las personas de la base aérea Edwards, en California.

—¿Y eso qué fue? ¿Podíamos entrar ahí? — preguntó un hombre al que le había informado del objeto extraño en cuanto apareció en su radares.

—No, señor. Tenían escudos humanos. No teníamos autorización.

Eso prendió las alarmas de todos los presentes.

—Comuníquenme con el departamento de estado. Ellos se ocuparán. — pidió el Mayor Allen, quien estaba a cargo.

Todos en el cuartel se empezaron a movilizar, haciendo y recibiendo llamadas casi en igual medida, intercambiando información con las demás agencias de seguridad del país.

—Busca en ese sector.

—¡No fue la fuerza aérea!

—¿Ya tienes a la CIA en la línea?

—Tengo a la CIA. Quieren saber si fuimos nosotros.

—Señor, tampoco fuimos nosotros.

—Ni la marina.

—Ni los marines.

—¡Necesito respuestas! — exigió el Mayor Allen — Denme imagen del objetivo. — A su petición, las pantallas delante de todo el grupo mostraron una luz roja en un mapa moviéndose a alta velocidad. — ¡Quiero ver al Teniente Coronel Rhodes de Desarrollo de Armas, ahora!

* * *

Tony, ajeno a todo el problema que había causado, comenzó a aburrirse en su vuelo pese a la música a todo volumen que iba escuchando. Bueno, quizá podría llamar a su esposo.

—¿JARVIS, en dónde está Stephen?

—El Doctor Strange se encuentra actualmente en su taller, señor, esperando por usted junto con Bats y la capa.

Eso lo conmovió y le hiso sonreír.

—Llámalos.

—Enseguida, señor.

* * *

Stephen iba en la tercera revista de ropa para perros cuando JARVIS le anuncio de la llamada entrante de parte de Tony. Enseguida pidió que fuera contestada.

—Hola, Tony.

—Ey, hola, Strange. — Stephen se rio por la mala broma de Tony. — Me aburrí de ver sólo nubes, así que te llamé. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Stephen se echó a reír, divertido por la pregunta.

* * *

—Revisamos identificación y cruzamos información con las bases de datos. Nada.

—¿No hay vigilancia de altura en la zona? — preguntó Rhodey tan pronto se le informó de la situación, empezando un juego de preguntas y respuestas con todos los demás del cuarto.

—Hay un AWAC y un RQ Cuatro en el área.

—¿Entonces esto apareció de la nada? ¿Por qué no lo captan los radares?

—Su sección detectable es mínima, señor.

—¿Es un stealth?

—No, señor. Es chiquito. Creemos que es un vehículo aéreo no tripulado.

—¿Teniente Coronel, con qué estamos tratando? — preguntó el Mayor Allen, preocupado de que ni siquiera él supiera que estaba pasando.

Rhodey vio al hombre por unos segundos antes de decidir qué hacer al recordar la conversación que tuvo con su mejor amigo mientras estuvo en Nueva York.

—Necesito hacer una llamada. — pidió mientras se acercaba a un teléfono fijo de la base.

—Sargento, dele línea — ordenó el Mayor a la mujer al lado del teléfono.

* * *

—¿En serio lo quieres vestir como payaso? — preguntó Tony mientras veía la imagen que le mandó Stephen en su casco.

—Debes admitir que es un payaso muy aterrador. Además, es mejor que vestirlo del caballo del jinete sin cabeza como el año pasado.

—No quiero ser un payaso. — se quejó Bats — ¿Por qué no puedo ir disfrazado de héroe?

—Porque este año todos los niños van a estar disfrazados de los héroes de la caricatura que sueles ver, Bats. — aseguró Tony antes de escuchar el tono de llamada de Rhodey a través de su casco. — Oh, oh, Rhodey Bear me está llamando.

—Cuélgale. — dijo Stephen de modo rápido y sin preocupaciones mientras seguía pasando las páginas de la revista.

—Veré qué quiere. — Tony se aclaró la garganta y contestó la llamada. — ¿Hola?

—¿Tony?

Stephen se sorprendió al poder escuchar tanto al Teniente Coronel como a Tony sin problemas. Bueno, supuso que no era una llamada privada o importante.

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy Rhodes.

—Lo siento, ¿quién?

—Dije que soy Rhodes — Tony vio una fotografía de su amigo al lado de la de su esposo en su HUB.

—Hable más fuerte.

—¿Y ese ruido qué es? — preguntó Rhodey tapándose su otro oído en un intento de escucharlo mejor.

—Es que voy en un convertible.

—¿Sí? Pues necesito tu apoyo.

—Que gracioso, Teniente Coronel, parece que ahora sí lo necesita. — dijo Stephen quizá sonando un poco amargado.

—¿Doctor Strange?

—Teniente Coronel Rhodes. Espero que su llamada sea breve, sabe lo que pienso sobre contestar llamadas mientras se va en auto.

—Sí, claro — Rhodey se apresuró sabiendo bien que Tony cortaría la llamada si su esposo se ponía nervioso. — Como sea. Volaron un depósito de armas a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde te tenían preso.

—¿Sí? Pues es una región peligrosa — contestó un poco enojado. — Parece que alguien se metió… y estuvo haciendo tu trabajo.

—¿Por qué te oyes sin aliento, Tony?

—¿Realmente quiere una respuesta a eso Teniente Coronel? Vamos, estamos Tony y yo, solos, en un convertible con él sonando sin aliento. No necesita ser un genio para juntar dos y dos, Teniente Coronel. — Aseguró Stephen estando bien consciente de las veces que el Teniente Coronel había tenido la mala suerte de atraparlos solos en un auto ya sea que estuviera jodiendo a Tony, o masturbándolo.

Rhodey alejó un poco el teléfono de él, mirando extrañado el aparato antes de volver a hablar — Bueno, en ese caso, terminare la llamada. Pero sólo una cosa antes: ¿estás seguro de que no tienes nada en esta zona que yo debiera saber?

—¡No!

—Objeto localizado. — gritó uno de los otros hombres que estaban con Rhodes.

—¡Whiplash, listo para disparar! — ordenó otro hombre.

—Ok, Tony, porque estoy viendo algo ahora y estoy a punto de hacerlo pedazos.

Stephen se puso blanco ante lo dicho. Tony vio a dos aviones ponerse a sus costados.

—Ay, creo que esta es nuestra salida. — dijo antes de colgar la llamada y empezar a girar para perder a los aviones.

—¿Tony?

—Estoy aquí, Stephen. ¿Pero te importa si dejamos la conversación un momento? Estoy algo… algo ocupado.

* * *

—Habla Whiplash 1. Tengo al objeto en la mira.

—Whiplash 1, ¿qué es? — preguntó Rhodes desde el micrófono de la diadema que se puso una vez que le colgó a Tony.

—No tengo idea, señor.

—¿Hay contacto por radio? — preguntó el Mayor Allen.

—No responde, señor.

—Tiene autorización para atacar.

* * *

—JARVIS, acelera.

* * *

—Señor, se hizo supersónico. Lo tengo en la mira. Voy a disparar. — informó uno de los pilotos.

* * *

—Se acerca un misil. — le informó JARVIS.

—¡Bengalas! — ante la explosión del misil, Tony fue empujado.

* * *

—¿Tony?, ¿Mi cielo? — Stephen apenas se contuvo de gritar por la preocupación — ¿JARVIS?

—El señor se encuentra bien, doctor, aunque con algunos problemas temporales con el traje.

—¡JARVIS, sácalo de ahí!

* * *

—¡Disparó bengalas!

* * *

Tony finalmente se pudo estabilizar de nuevo una vez que la energía regresó a las botas y a los guantes. Por unos segundos se preocupó por la pérdida de poder, pues esta vez no tenía a Stephen cubriéndole las espaldas.

El piloto, al no poderlo poner en la mira, le empezó a disparar. Tony recibió por lo menos 3 balas que lo intentaron derribar.

—¡Abre los flaps!

* * *

—Esa cosa desapareció del radar, señor.

—Perdimos la imagen del satélite.

—No puede ser que no esté tripulado — afirmó uno de los pilotos.

—¿Qué era? — preguntó el Mayor Allen.

—Yo no veo nada — aseguró el otro piloto.

—Lo que haya sido, ya lo destruimos. Nos encargamos de su objeto, señor.

Ante esas palabras, Rhodes no se mostró nada feliz. Algo le decía que Tony tenía que ver con eso, y que ahora estaba a nada de hablar con él o con su esposo. Odiaba hablar con el Doctor Strange.

* * *

—¿Tony? — preguntó Stephen preocupado después de escuchar las balas chocar con el traje y las ordenes que daba Tony. Se estaba imaginando lo peor — ¿Mi amor, estas ahí?

—Estoy aquí, sólo… sólo dame un segundo para respirar.

—¿En dónde estás? Te abriré un portal.

—Estoy en la panza de un avión, Stephen. Y no puedes abrirme un portal, estoy rodeado de nubes. Todo se ve igual. ¿Sabes? creo que necesito escuchar las conversaciones de estos hombres. La próxima vez abriré un canal a sus comunicaciones. Lo bueno que usan nuestros satélites.

Stephen se levantó del sillón y se pasó las manos por la cara.

>>JARVIS, llama a Rhodey.

—¿Tony?

—Le voy a decir que soy yo para que retire los aviones, Stephen.

—Gracias. Gracias, Tony.

—Te prometí que volvería a ti, cariño.

* * *

En la base, Rhodes vio su celular y en la pantalla de este una fotografía de su mejor amigo. Ya sabían que habían derribado lo que sea que había en el área, sin duda. Maldición, esperaba que le Tony le llamara cuando no estuviera en compañía de su esposo. Cuidando de que nadie más lo viera, contestó la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Rhodey. Soy yo.

—¿Quien?

—Perdón, pero soy yo. El objeto por el que preguntaste, soy yo.

—No, Tony, no estoy jugando — ante el nombre que dijo, el Mayor se giró a verlo — Nadie envía equipo civil a mi zona de guerra activa, ¿entiendes?

Ya enojado, Stephen gritó:

—¡No es un equipo civil, imbécil, él va adentro! ¡Es un traje! ¡Es él!

Rhodes jamás había sido gritado por el Doctor Strange, y ni siquiera el saber que su mejor amigo estaba siendo cazado por dos aviones mientras usaba un traje se podía comparar con eso. Supuso que por eso es por lo que cuando el Mayor Allen le preguntó si tenía información nueva para él, se quedó callado, sin saber qué decirle.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué diablos, ¿por qué no?

—Registren su posición y regresen.

—Entendido.

Cuando uno de los aviones se inclinó para dar vuelta y regresar a la base, el otro tuvo una vista perfecta de su pansa, y pudo ver claramente el objeto que habían estado persiguiendo.

—¡En tu panza! Al parecer es un… hombre.

Cuando Rhodes escuchó esa comunicación, bajó su celular, sorprendido por ello.

>>¡Quítatelo! ¡Gira!

Cuando el avión empezó a girar, Tony perdió agarre en el avión y finalmente se soltó de él… y provocando que chocara con el avión que iba detrás de ellos.

* * *

Stephen escuchó el ruido de la colisión junto con los gritos de su esposo.

—¡Teniente Coronel! — al no escuchar respuesta del hombre, cambió de táctica — ¿JARVIS, qué está pasando?

—El avión al que se sujetaba el señor inicio maniobras para perderlo, provocando que se estrellara contra el otro avión, señor.

—¿Tony?

—Un segundo, nena. Ay, mierda, qué bueno que no comí antes de hacer esto. No sé cuál es arriba o abajo.

—Hay que dar gracias por las pequeñas bendiciones — respondió Stephen sarcásticamente feliz mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello una y otra vez — Y abajo es a donde no quieres ir, ¿recuerdas? Abajo es malo — dijo como quien le explica a un niño pequeño.

—Mierda.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?

—Sólo veo un avión. ¿JARVIS, donde está el otro, el que me dio? ¿O el paracaídas? No los veo.

—Buscando señor.

* * *

—Me dieron, me dieron.

Rhodes y los demás ocupantes de la sala de mando se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por el piloto. No esperaban que eso pasara. Todos estaban atónitos.

—¡Eyectar, eyectar!

Apenas tuvo tiempo antes de que su avión se desintegrara. Tan pronto empezó a caer, intentó abrir su paracaídas.

—Whiplash 1 cayó.

—¿Whiplash 2, hay algún paracaídas?

—Negativo, señor. No veo nada, no veo nada.

* * *

—Señor, parece ser que el piloto tiene problemas con su paracaídas.

—Muéstramelo, JARVIS. — en su HUB pudo ver al piloto ir en caída libre. Tan pronto como se estabilizó, fue tras él.

* * *

—Mi paracaídas está atorado.

Todos en la sala podían escuchar al pobre hombre jadeando, intentando no pensar lo peor o pidiendo un milagro para el piloto.

—Señor, ya puedo ver al objeto — informó el otro piloto.

—Whiplash 2, reintente. Si puede atacar, hágalo. — ordenó el Mayor.

—Mayor, no sabemos a qué le disparamos. Detenga el ataque. — pidió Rhodes a sabiendas que si algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo, si algo le pasaba a Tony porque no pudo detener los aviones…

—Ya tiró un F22 en zona de conflicto oficial. Whiplash 2, si lo tiene en la mira, deshágase de él. — ordenó el hombre mientras miraba al Teniente Coronel a los ojos en todo momento.

* * *

—Señor, van a disparar. Tome maniobras evasivas.

—¡Mantente así!

—¿Tony?

—Su paracaídas no se abre, Stephen. No puedo dejarlo caer. — tan pronto como llego a él, golpeó la palanca y activó el sistema del paracaídas. Finalmente este se abrió y Tony pudo marcharse de ahí.

* * *

—¡Se abrió, se abrió! — gritó el piloto.

Todos en la sala de mando empezaron a festejar por ello.

* * *

—¿Cielo? ¿Sigues ahí?— preguntó Tony una vez que empezó las maniobras evasivas para regresar a casa.

—Sí, Tony, aquí estoy. ¿Cómo estás?

—Abrí el…

—¿Tony, sigues ahí? — esta vez fue el Teniente Coronel quien preguntó, alarmado por el estado de su mejor amigo.

—¡No gracias a usted, Teniente Coronel! — respondió Stephen con una voz tan furiosa que Rhodey sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

—Calmati, amore mio. Sto bene, tesoro, lo prometto. Non voglio che tu uccida il mio amico, quindi calmati, per favore. Y sí, Rhodey, aquí sigo. Y gracias, por cierto.

Aun sabiendo que el doctor estaba escuchando, la felicidad por escuchar que su amigo seguía vivo lo hizo decir —: Eres un loco hijo de puta. Ya me debes un avión, ¿sí lo sabes?

Tony se rio por eso, Stephen no.

—Sí, pero según dicen, "el que pega, paga". ¿Ya estás listo para ver en qué trabajo?

—No, no, no, no, no, no — dijo rápidamente — No creo que sea lo mejor. ¿Qué se supone que le diré a la prensa?

—Que fue un “ejercicio de entrenamiento”. ¿No es lo que siempre dicen? — preguntó Stephen igualmente sarcástico y alegre.

—No es tan sencillo, Doctor Strange.

—¡Pues hágalo sencillo, Teniente Coronel Rhodes!

Después de eso, la línea de parte de Rhodes quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de que dijera —: Veré que puedo hacer, Doctor. Y Tony, que bueno saber que estás bien.

Después de eso, colgó.

—¿Stephen? — esperó unos buenos 20 segundo, pero no hubo respuesta — ¿Mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo y mundo entero, sigues ahí?

—No me voy a disculpar. — afirmó Stephen en medio de un suspiro.

—Lo sé. Oye… aún voy a tardar algo en llegar a casa, ¿sabes? Pero JARVIS puede darte mi ETA y bueno… ¿por qué no pides algo para que podamos comer en cuanto llegue? ¿Qué tal pizza? ¿O comida italiana? Si no estás de humor para eso, puedes pedir lo que quieras.

—Pediré comida italiana — contestó Stephen con cansancio en la voz — y Tony… te estoy siguiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Te estoy siguiendo.

—Gracias, Stephen. Te veré en un rato. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Cuando la llamada finalizó, Stephen casi corrió hacia el santuario. Al verlo, la capa tomó a Bats en sus pliegues y voló tras el hombre. Se sorprendieron al verlo llegar a la biblioteca y dirigirse directamente al gabinete en donde la pareja guardaba sus licores más fuertes. Bats y la capa decidieron quedarse en la puerta, lo que llamó la atención de Wong y Karl. Stephen no les prestó atención y se limitó a agarrar la botella de licor más fuerte que tenían servirse una copa con mucho más contenido de lo que normalmente hacía, para luego bajar todo en un solo trago. Dejó que el licor le quemara la garganta antes de servirse una cantidad igual de generosa y luego irse a sentar a su sillón favorito, llevándose con él la botella de licor, la cual colocó en el suelo, al lado de sus piernas para tener un fácil acceso a ella.

—¿Stephen? — Karl se acercó a él mientras Wong le indicaba a la capa que se fuera, junto con Bats, a otro lado. — ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy. Tony salió en la armadura que ha estado construyendo rumbo a Gulmira, Afganistán, para eliminar las armas Stark que aparentemente fueron vendidas debajo de la mesa y ayudar a los pobladores en lo que pudiera.

—¿Resultó herido? — esta vez fue Wong quien preguntó, algo preocupado.

—No, no lo hizo. Por lo menos, eso creo — tomó un trago pequeño de licor y luego continuo — pero en su camino hacía aquí dos aviones militares del país lo empezaron a atacar, con todas las intenciones de destruirlo. — los otros dos maestros se mostraron sorprendidos por lo dicho — El Teniente Coronel Rhodes fue llamado por ellos, y él se comunicó con Tony para preguntarle si lo que ellos detectaron era un invento suyo porque estaban listos para hacerlo pedazos. Tony apenas pudo salirse de ahí, porque no quería dañar a los aviones o sus pilotos. Si hubieran sido enemigos, habría sido fácil salir de la situación, pero siendo fuego amigo… y cuando le dijo al Teniente Coronel Rhodes que era él en la armadura… él no hizo nada para que los ataques pararan. O si lo hiso, no fue suficiente. Un avión terminó por pegarle a Tony y destruirse y… — otro trago más a su copa y una respiración profunda después y continuó —: Tony arriesgó su vida para poder salvar la del hombre. Su paracaídas no funcionó correctamente una vez que se eyectó del avión dañado. Lo que me recuerda ¿JARVIS?

—¿Sí, doctor?

—Pon en la lista el mejorar los asientos de eyección de los pilotos, así como el poner un paracaídas en el traje de Tony.

—Hecho, Doctor.

—Gracias — terminó con lo que quedaba de su bebida de un trago y se pasó la mano temblorosa libre por la cara — Está bien, está vivo, no sufrió ningún daño. La armadura lo protegió del modo esperado. No sé cómo… cómo ha lidiado Tony con este miedo, con esta ansiedad y posiblemente ira por todos estos años cuando me veía arriesgar mi vida en cada misión peligrosa a la que he ido. — tomó la botella de licor y se volvió a servir una cantidad igualmente generosa de licor y la volvió a colar al lado de sus piernas.

—¿Es eso sabio? — preguntó Karl mientras señalaba la botella de licor.

Wong no se molestó en preguntar, o esperar respuesta, sólo se acercó a su lado y agarró la botella de licor del lado de su amigo, llevándola a su lugar original y cerrando la vitrina después. Stephen no intentó detenerlo.

—No, no lo es, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer después de lo que acaba de pasar. Tengo que aprender a lidiar con esto de otra manera, lo sé. — tomó un trago antes de bajar su vaso y colocarlo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba la botella antes — No se suponía que esto pasara. Se suponía que era yo el que salía y arriesgaba su vida, no Tony. Se suponía que Tony era el que debía mantenerse seguro, en esta dimensión, lejos de todas las cosas que los cuatro hemos visto a lo largo de todos estos años.

—¿Intentaras detenerlo? — Karl estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba de su amigo, pero supuso que, en cierta medida, podía entender la razón detrás de esto.

—¿Cómo podría? — preguntó dolido Stephen mientras veía a sus dos amigos, parados a unos metros delante de él — ¿Con qué cara podría ir a Tony y pedirle que no haga lo que siente que es correcto hacer? ¿Con qué cara podría ir a él y decirle que quiero que se mantenga a salvo, lejos de la mayor cantidad de peligros posibles solo para que yo no me tenga que sentir así, siendo que yo lo he puesto en la misma situación por 12 años? Además, aun cuando pudiera convencerlo de no usar la armadura y lanzarse al peligro para proteger a otros… creo que ya ha quedado claro que… que sin importar en dónde este o lo que haga, siempre estará en peligro. — Los otros dos maestros sabían que se refería a su reciente secuestro — Él nació como un Stark. Desde su nacimiento ha estado en peligro. ¡Cuando lo conocí llevaba con él 5 guardaespaldas armados y listos para todo! — se masajeó las sienes de modo lento — y siendo mi esposo, creo que sólo hemos corrido con suerte de que ninguno de mis enemigos haya querido hacerle daño o ir tras él para llegar a mí.

Oh, sí, Karl y Wong estaban muy, muy conscientes de esta suerte, y siempre rogaban porque esta no se les acabara. Además de que Ancestral misma había intervenido un par de veces para mantener a Tony a salvo… por lo que ellos sabían.

—¿Entonces qué harás, Stephen? — esta vez, Wong no se molestó en hacer que su tono fuera neutral. Estaba genuinamente preocupado por su amigo, y quería que él lo supiera.

—No sé cómo, pero tengo que acostumbrarme a esta nueva realidad. Sé que las cosas nunca serán como antes, no después de todo esto, pero tengo que aceptarlo, y aprender a lidiar con esto. Es todo lo que me queda. Nunca le prohibiría a Tony hacer esto, ni mucho menos lo obligaría a dejarlo, o condicionarlo.

—Bueno… — Wong miró a Karl un segundo antes de seguir — tú sabes que, para cualquier cosa, ambos estamos aquí. Somos tus amigos, Stephen. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Stephen los miró un poco sorprendido, pero feliz de escuchar aquello. — Gracias, de verdad.

* * *

—Un desafortunado accidente ocurrió ayer, involucrando un Raptor F-22. Me complace reportar que el piloto no está herido. En cuanto a los inesperados eventos que ocurrieron en Gulmira, aun no logramos descubrir quién o qué intervino, pero les aseguro que el gobierno de los estados unidos no está involucrado.

Obadiah Stane, estaba viendo la conferencia en vivo que estaba dando el Teniente Coronel Rhodes sobre el accidente de Gulmira, y él sabía, muy dentro de sí mismo, que ese había sido Tony Stark. De algún modo el malnacido había conseguido construir algo que le permitiera hacer eso, y debía ser lo mismo que construyó para salvarse de morir. Si conseguido construir algo con ese poder, entonces tenía que ponerle las manos encimas. Un arma así no sólo lo haría recuperarse por completo, sino que le daría el poder que quería.

Él no era el único que estaba viendo la conferencia en vivo.

* * *

Bats no disfrutaba particularmente de ver noticiar temprano por la mañana, pues ciertamente prefería pasarlas tomando el sol enfrente de la ventana más grande del santuario a la espera de que Tony se despertara y lo alimentara. Sin embargo, esta era una ocasión especial, pues quería saber qué diría el amigo de Tony después de la petición/orden que le dio Stephen ayer por la tarde. Después de todo, si el Teniente Coronel no lograba cubrir a Tony podrían estar en problemas.

—Buenos días, Bats.

El perro, que escuchó el motor del Rolls-Royce acercarse a la mansión, así como la puerta de la casa ser abierta, no se sorprendió al ver a la señora Potts llegar al lugar. Bats la miró un segundo antes de volver a ver la conferencia de prensa. La capa, que estaba a su lado, fingió ser una manta colocada descuidadamente en el sofá de la sala tal como siempre hacia cuando llegaban visitas a la mansión. Esperaba que tanto Stephen y JARVIS hubieran logrado quitarle la armadura a Tony. Llevaban intentando quitarla desde que llego a las 3 de la mañana, pero hasta el momento en que él y la capa subieron para ver la conferencia no había mucho progreso.

>>Toma — colocó un pupuccino en el piso. Bats se le quedó viendo al vaso y luego a Potts — No, ni creas que lo subiere al sillón. Menos sabiendo lo desordenado que eres al comerlo. ¿Lo quieres? Baja por él.

Después de eso, la mujer se fue a las escaleras que conducían al taller. Con un golpecito a la capa con su pata, su vaso fue subido y sostenido por esta mientras lo comía y seguía viendo la TV. Esperaba que nada de la crema cayera en el sillón y lo manchara.

* * *

—¡Auch!

Mientras Pepper bajaba al taller, podía escuchar perfectamente las quejas de su jefe. Parecía que estaba en problemas.

—Ups, señor. Es que está apretado.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Pepper se dio cuenta de que en realidad, su jefe había causado los problemas, si el vidrio en el piso, el cual anteriormente conformaba las puertas de entrada al taller, era una indicación.

—Amor, entre más te resistas, más te dolerá. — advirtió Stephen mientras intentaba guiar un brazo robótico en el pequeño espacio de la armadura para aflojar el perno.

—Trátame bonito, es mi primera vez.

Stephen se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida — Bueno, en ese caso… — se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo que hizo sonrojar a Tony.

—¡JARVIS, sácame de aquí!

Stephen sólo se rio de la reacción de su esposo mientras con una mano movía suavemente al hombre para hacer un espacio un poco mayor y finalmente colocar el brazo robótico en su lugar.

>>¡Diseñe esto para que se quitara rápido!

—Pues no lo suficientemente rápido, mi cielo — dijo Stephen sarcásticamente mientras veía, por fin, después de horas, la armadura ser aflojada… hasta que su esposo se movió de nuevo.

—Señor, trate de no moverse, por favor.

—Concuerdo con JARVIS. Si dejaras de moverte, habríamos podido sacarte de ahí desde hacer horas.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? — finalmente preguntó Pepper, con voz incrédula y algo preocupada.

Tony y Stephen la miraron por un instante antes de que Tony dijera con cansancio en la voz:

—Seamos honestos: esto no es lo peor que nos has visto hacer.

Ella, aun sorprendida, paseó su mirada por el traje de su jefe hasta llegar a una zona con marcas muy distintivas.

—¿Esos son balazos?

Stephen vio el lugar al que se refería.

—Sí, señora Potts, lo son. ¿Y ahora, por qué no sube y espera arriba con Bats mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esto, y pide algo de comida para llevar una vez que JARVIS le indique?

Pepper vio incrédula al doctor, pero Tony la miró y ella simplemente sabía que tenía que retirarse ahora. Con preocupación, y aun viendo hacia atrás de vez en cuanto, ella abandonó el taller, dejando a sus jefes con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

—Tampoco me disculpare por eso.

—No puedes usar esa excusa para siempre, Stephen. — le regañó Tony.

—Lo sé, por eso es por lo que la estoy usando ahora. Probablemente mañana ya no funcione — le sonrió a Tony antes de empujarlo de nuevo y ver como JARVIS finalmente eliminaba el soporte de la espalda. — Sólo déjame salirme con la mía estas dos veces, ¿sí? Sólo estas dos y te prometo que las siguientes seré como siempre con tus amigos.

—No sé si eso es una mejora real o no, pero acepto el trato.

* * *

Tony y Stephen siguieron bromeando mientras retiraban el resto de la armadura y cuando por fin, horas después, pudieron retirar la última pieza de la armadura de Tony, ambos subieron para comer algo. Suerte que Pepper realmente se encargó de pedirles comida, pues estaban famélicos. Lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue tomar un par de platos desechables y empezar a devorar la pizza, deteniéndose a ratos para regañar a Bats por manchar el sillón con crema batida, felizmente ignorantes de que Obadiah Stane se encontraba en Afganistán, listo para encontrarse con los hombres que mantuvieron cautivo a Tony y a Ho Yinsen.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo y nos acercamos al final, y nos acercamos cada vez más a Iron Man II, Thor y Hulk.

El convoy de camionetas se detuvo en el campamento, todas blindadas y con hombres fuertemente armados en ellas. Al momento de que Stane bajó de la suya, el resto hiso lo mismo, pero no se acercaron a él, sino que le dieron espacio para hablar libremente.

—Bienvenido. — Stane se le quedó viendo al hombre más bajo, molesto, pero con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro — Esto fue gracias a Tony Stark.

—Si lo hubieras matado cuando debías, no estaríamos hablando de esto. — pese al tono afable del hombre, era claro que estaba muy molesto.

—¿No pagas nada y lo quieres muerto?

—Quiero ver el arma.

—Ven. Deja tus guardias afuera.

Stane les hizo una señal y todos se quedaron en su lugar, viendo cómo el resto de los hombres a su alrededor intentaban cercarlos e intimidarlos.

Lo primero que vio Stane cuando entró a la carpa del hombre a cargo fue un plano colocado a contraluz en el cual se veía una armadura.

—Su escape nos dio frutos inesperados.

—Conque así fue como lo logró escapar — dijo asombrado Stane al ver los planos.

—Este es solo el prototipo. Perfeccionó el diseño. Stark creó una mortal obra maestra. Con una docena de estos, un hombre puede gobernar Asia. Y tú sueñas con su trono. — Eso llamó la atención de Stane — Tenemos un enemigo en común.

El hombre lo dejó ver los planos con calma mientras se iba a sentar junto a una mesa. Al darle la espalda, no vio como Stane veía el hueco en el pecho del plano, ya sabiendo bien qué pieza iba en ese lugar.

>>Si seguimos haciendo negocios, te daré como regalo… — se sirvió un vaso de licor — estos diseños. Y ojalá… que me devuelvas el favor — le ofreció el vaso de licor a Stane — regalándome soldados de hierro.

Stane le sonrió, se acercó a él y mientras que con una mano tomaba el licor, la otra la apoyaba en el hombro del hombre y desplegaba un pequeño aparatito al lado de la cabeza del otro, paralizándolo. Los audífonos que llevaba se prendieron con una luz azul, bloqueando el sonido de modo efectivo.

— _Este es el único regalo que recibirás._ — aseguró Stane en el lenguaje nativo del hombre. — Tecnología — aseguro antes de cerrar el aparato y meterlo en su bolsillo — siempre ha sido el talón de Aquiles en esta parte del mundo. — Se quitó los audífonos y le dio la espalda al hombre mientras este lo veía con odio en los ojos, pero incapaz de moverse. — Tranquilo, sólo dura 15 minutos. Ese es el menor de tus problemas.

Cuando Stane salió de la carpa, con los planos en las manos, dijo a sus hombres:

—Ya señores, vámonos de aquí.

Los hombres empezaron a disparar contra el resto de las personas del campamento, quienes ya estaban de rodillas y rodeados por ellos.

Stane esperó a que los sonidos de las balas pararan antes de hablar a su empresa.

—Preparen el sector 16 debajo del reactor arc. Y asegúrense de esconder esta información. Incluyan a los mejores ingenieros. Quiero un prototipo de inmediato.

* * *

—No sé por qué se enojaron. Es sólo crema batida. — aseguró Bats viendo a Tony trabajar en su armadura desde arriba del escritorio del castaño.

—Sabes que no debes comer cuando estas en los sillones, Bats; del mismo modo que sabes cuánto odia Stephen cuando los muebles se manchan.

—Sólo fueron unas pocas manchas, y eran chiquitas. Salieron con un poco de agua y jabón.

—Tuviste suerte de que fuera así. — aseguró Tony mientras se agachaba un poco más para alcanzar un cable.

Bats estaba listo para dar otro contrargumento razonable para que le regresaran sus premios y no se los prohibieran por una semana cuando escuchó el elevador bajar. Tony probablemente también lo hiso, pero ya sabiendo quién era la única persona que podría usarlo ese día, lo ignoró. Después de todo, Stephen estaba actualmente en Kamar-Taj, entrenando con Ancestral.

Al momento en que los tacones de Pepper sonaron lo suficientemente cercanos, Tony se alejó de la armadura y se acercó al escritorio en que estaba Bats, empezando a revolver algunas cosas, buscando el desencriptador que preparó en la mañana.

—Hola. ¿Estás ocupada?, ¿Me haces un favor? Necesito que vayas a Stane Industries. Ya está el jet listo para llevarte, y JARVIS te agendó para hablar con su jefe de relaciones públicas. En cuanto llegues, él se disculpará y saldrá de su oficina. Cuando lo haga, necesito que te metas en la base principal y me traigas todos los recibos de embarques más recientes. — Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, debajo de la pata de Bats, y se lo tendió a Pepper. — Este es un desencriptador. Te va a hacer entrar. Debe estar en “Archivos ejecutivos”, y si no, estará en un disco fantasma — le explicó mientras se acercaba a otra mesa y empezaba a preparar las cosas para seguir con sus reparaciones — En ese caso, busca en el numerador más bajo.

—Y ya que la tengas, Tony, ¿qué piensas hacer con esa información?

—Lo mismo. Están negociando bajo la mesa y voy a pararlos. Voy a encontrar mis armas faltantes y las destruiré. — Cuando terminó su configuración se acercó a las otras pantallas, en las cuales se mostraban los daños que aún quedaban por ser reparados en la armadura.

—Tony… tú sabes que te ayudaría en lo que sea, pero… no lo haré si vas a empezar otra vez con esto.

—No hay nada más que esto. Sólo hay otra misión, y sólo eso — dijo completamente enojado, levantándole la voz a Pepper.

—Tony, si es así, entonces renuncio. — dijo ella completamente segura antes de botar el desencriptador en la caja, lista para salir de ahí.

—Estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo ayudando a la gente, protegiéndola, ¿y ahora que tengo una manera más directa de hacerlo, de proteger a las personas que puse en peligro con mis armas, te vas a ir?

—Lo que harás, Tony, será matarte. Y no voy a ser parte de eso. Quizá a tu esposo no le importe que…

—¡No te atrevas a decir que a Stephen no le importa! — explotó Tony al recordar el aliento a alcohol de Stephen cuando regresó de Gulmira, su rostro preocupado, y escuchar de Bats la reacción del hombre después de colgarle. — No te atrevas a decir que a Stephen no le importa, porque no es así, y lo sabes. Pero él me entiende. Él sabe que tengo que hacer esto, y me apoya. Y es por eso por lo que estoy con él y no contigo.

Pepper se quedó sorprendida después de esas palabras. Ella jamás se había enfrentado a Tony estando enojado, jamás, y algo le decía que se estaba conteniendo con ella. Tony, por su lado, dejó que todo el enojo lo abandonara, sabiendo que eso no había sido justo para ella. No después de lo que vio en la gala de la fundación.

>>No debería de estar vivo, salvo que hubiera una razón — aseguró el castaño con cansancio y pesar en la voz mientras se sentaba al lado del escritorio en que estaba Bats, y al escuchar los quejidos del perro, lo tomó en brazos y lo colocó en sus piernas, empezando a acariciarlo. — No estoy loco, Pepper. Es que al fin entiendo cuál es mi misión. — la miró por unos segundo más antes de agregar —: Y siento en mi corazón, que es lo correcto.

Pepper le miró a su vez, y después tomó una decisión. Se acercó con calma al lugar en donde puso el desencriptador, lo agarró, y luego vio de nuevo a su jefe.

—Tú, Bats y tu esposo son todo lo que tengo, Tony. Son mi familia. No quiero perderlos.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí. Tony siguió acariciando a Bats hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente para seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Stephen regresó al santuario después de un entrenamiento bastante agotador con Ancestral. En esta ocasión él había ganado, y era precisamente gracias a esta victoria que por primera vez desde que empezó a entrenar con ella que le llevaba una ventaja de 10 victoria. Estaba seguro de que cuando se lo contara a Tony estaría orgulloso de él y, con suerte, podría salirse con la suya y conseguir que el castaño preparara algún postre horneado para celebrar. Supuso que fue por estar pensando en los postres que prepararía su esposo que no detectó que todo el santuario olía a una combinación de pasteles, frutas y otros productos horneados dulces. Atraído por el delicioso aroma, y pensando que alguien ya le había dicho sobre su hazaña del día, se encaminó feliz a la cocina sólo para detenerse en la puerta al ver la enorme cantidad de pasteles que estaban en la isla de la cocina ya decorados y listos para comer. Junto a ellos había postres italianos, alemanes, e incluso sus deliciosos eclairs rellenos de crema de café y decorados con fruta y crema batida de vainilla. Esas cosas eran una bomba para el corazón, pero qué bien sabían los desgraciados.

—¿Amor, estamos esperando para la cena a un ejército o algo? — preguntó mientras tomaba un eclair y le daba el primer mordisco. Soltó un gemido cuando el café y la fruta se combinaron en su boca, junto con lo dulce de la crema batida. Era probar el cielo.

—No, no lo hacemos.

El tono tenso del castaño lo hiso parar de comer para verlo. Al notar su rostro estresado, volvió a ver todos los pasteles y sí, todos estaban excesivamente decorados. Tony debía haber pasado horas en la cocina para haber hecho todo eso.

—¿Pasó algo?

Un minuto después, Tony dejó de lado la manga pastelera con la que estaba decorando un pastel de chocolate y dijo:

—Le grite. — se talló los ojos con los talones de sus manos antes de ver de nuevo a Stephen — Le grite a Pepper.

—Wow, no esperaba eso. — le dio otra mordida a su eclair — ¿Puedo saber la razón?

—Le pedí que hiciera algo por mí, pero ella se negó, así que renunció. — Stephen casi se atraganta con el bocado que tenía en la boca, pero la capa fue rápida en acercarle la taza de café de Tony. — Mierda, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, sólo se fue por el camino equivocado, es todo. — Después de tomar el resto del café, retomó la conversación — ¿Eso significa que buscaras otra PA?

—No. En realidad no lo sé. Ella dijo que renunciaba, pero luego se fue a hacer lo que le pedí, así que puede que no lo dijera en serio. Además de que no he recibido nada en mi correo de su parte. Creo que sigue trabajando para nosotros.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿por qué le gritaste?

—Cuando ella se reusó a hacer lo que le pedí, dijo que no lo haría porque el camino que estaba tomando me llevaría a mi muerte, y luego dijo que tal vez a ti no te importara, y cuando dijo eso yo sólo… exploté y le grité que no se atreviera a decir eso. Y creo que lo que seguía a su afirmación de que quizá a ti no te importara era algo como… “pero a mí sí” o algo como eso.

Stephen dejó su eclair a medio comer en el plato de nuevo antes de acercarse a su esposo y verlo directo a los ojos.

—¿Y en serio estas molesto por haberle gritado después de que dijo eso?

—¡No, no lo estoy! — dijo elevando un poco la voz, pero Stephen no le afectó, pues a diferencia de Tony, a él no le importara que le gritaran siempre y cuando la persona que lo hacía no estuviera enojada con él. — ¡Y ese es el problema! Se supone que me debería de sentir mal por haberle gritado. Es decir, ella no se lo merecía en lo más mínimo, simplemente estaba preocupada por mí, pero cuando dijo eso yo… ¡estoy enojado con ella!

Stephen miró a su esposo, totalmente contrariado por lo dicho.

—Bueno… yo realmente no sé qué decir a eso, salvo que creo que lo mejor sería si mantienes a tu PA alejada de mí, mientras mis ganas de mandarla a la dimisión oscura de vacaciones forzosas desaparecen. ¿Cómo se atreve ella a decir que tu seguridad no me importa?

—¡Lo sé!

Después de eso, ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—Esto es absurdo, y haré que se disculpe por lo que dijo en cuanto regrese.

—¿Regrese? — Stephen realmente no le interesaba el tema, pues estaba más interesado en robar la mayor cantidad de eclairs antes de que Tony se llevara el plato lejos de su alcance, que en lo que le sucedía a Pepper Potts. Esta vez agarró un eclair decorado con fresas.

—La mandé a Stane Industries por las notas de embarcos de la empresa. Si tengo la lista, será más fácil para mí averiguar en dónde están las armas que fueron vendidas por debajo de la mesa por Obadiah y el resto de la mesa directiva. — Tomó de nuevo la manga pastelera y siguió con su decorado, viendo de reojo a Stephen acercar lo más discretamente posible el plato de eclair a él. — En cuanto regrese con la lista, iré a una misión más para terminar las que pueda.

—Entonces supongo que será mejor si pongo los hechizos que encontré en su armadura antes de que lo hagas. — Tony le miró sorprendido por eso. — ¿Qué? Si vas a salir, lo menos que puedo hacer es encargarme de que estés lo más seguro posible. Puede que la armadura se haya desempeñado bien esta vez, pero no me pienso arriesgar.

Como recompensa, Tony dejó que conservara el plato entero de eclairs mientras los demás pasteles y postres eran mandados a Kamar-Taj para la cena.

* * *

Pepper descendió del jet junto con Happy, quien fue llamado por Tony para que la acompañara de último minuto.

Durante todo el viaje ella no había hecho otra cosa que repasar la conversación que tuvo con Tony y darse cuenta de él había tenido todo el derecho en gritarle. Ella jamás debió de haber dicho lo que dijo sobre el Doctor Strange, y mucho menos de esa manera. En cuanto regresara, se disculparía con Tony de inmediato.

—Buenas tardes.

La chica de la recepción la miró y le sonrió de inmediato al reconocerla.

—Señora Potts, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Tengo una cita con su jefe de relaciones públicas. Me parece que he llegado unos minutos tarde.

—Oh, permítame un segundo, por favor. — La chica rápidamente hizo una llamada al departamento adecuado y cuando colgó, se levantó de su lugar — Por favor, acompáñeme.

—Claro, gracias.

Caminaron por un par de pasillo y finalmente llegaron al piso adecuado. Extrañamente, este se encontraba por completo vacío. La chica que le acompañaba debió notar su mirada extrañada, pues inició su explicación —: Todos en relaciones públicas se encuentran actualmente en juntas de planeación. Pero no se preocupe, nuestro director se encuentra en su oficina, esperando por usted. — llegó a unas puertas de madera oscura y tocó un par de veces antes de abrirla. El hombre mayor, que estaba viendo algo en su computadora, se puso en pie tan pronto como entraron las dos mujeres.

—Señora Potts, buenas tardes. — estiró una mano para estrechar la suya y luego le indicó uno de los sillones delante de su escritorio — Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Desea algo de beber? ¿Té, agua o café?

—No, muchas gracias. Espero que la junta sea breve, en realidad.

—De acuerdo. — respondió el hombre un poco nervioso por lo dicho. — Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte — la chica que la acompaño asintió una sola vez y luego salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. — Así que…

Antes de que continuara, su celular sonó y no bien medio minuto después, se disculpó rápidamente y salió a toda prisa de la oficina, dejándola sola. Con la puerta ya cerrada, esperó un par de segundos antes de levantarse de su lugar y sentarse en la silla frente a la computadora, movió un par de veces el ratón y esta se prendió nuevamente. Sin perder tiempo, sacó la usb que le dio Tony y la colocó en el primero puerto que vio. Enseguida se mostró un mensaje de "peligro", en el que alertaba de una brecha de seguridad. Un segundo después apareció una pequeña ventana negra y al cerrarse esta, se le concedió acceso a la computadora. Ella se quedó sentada viendo cómo localizaban el disco que Tony menciono y se desplegaban todas las carpetas que tenía. Una a una, comenzó a seleccionarlas, haciendo que el sistema mostrara lo que contenían de inmediato. El tercer archivo contenía información que a ella le resulto extraña. En esta se hablaba de un “sector 16”, y podía ver algo similar a la armadura de Tony, pero mucho más rudimentaria.

—¿Sector 16?, ¿Señor Stane, qué planea?

La cuarta carpeta contenía un video de alguien encapuchado y con hombres con armas apuntándole. Se veían como hombres de medio oriente. Cuando vio a Tony una vez que le quitaron la capucha al hombre al que le apuntaban, se sorprendió, pero rápidamente reacciono y le puso subtítulos, para saber qué estaban diciendo.

_—No nos dijiste que el blanco que nos pediste matar era el gran Tony Stark. Obadiah Stane, como comprenderás, su engaño y mentiras le costaran caro._

—No puede ser.

_—El precio por matar a Tony Stark ha aumentado._

No perdió tiempo y empezó a copiarlo todo en la usb.

Mientras veía el progreso de la transferencia de archivos, escuchó a alguien del otro lado de la puerta. Parecía ser la voz del señor Stane, así como del hombre de relaciones públicas. Apenas vo que la transferencia concluyó, cerró todas las ventanas y colocó todo como lo encontró, sacó la usb y se sentó con prisas en su silla, metiendo la usb en el fondo de su bolsa y sacando su labial.

—¿Y entonces, qué piensan hacer? — preguntó el mismo Obadiah Stane entrando en la oficina, seguido de cerca por el hombre de relaciones públicas, sonriéndole.

—Señor Stane, buenas tardes. — metió de nuevo su labial a su bolsa y se giró para ver a los dos hombres.

—Hola, señora Potts. — el hombre de inmediato se dirigió a donde el hombre de relaciones públicas tenía sus licores y se sirvió un vaso más bien generoso — ¿Sabe? he visto como son usted y Tony. Lo cercanos que son, y creo que yo sé por lo que está pasando, señora Potts. — el hombre le sonrió algo triste, como si de verdad la entendiera. — Estaba tan feliz cuando regresó. Fue como si resucitara de entre los muertos. Y ahora me doy cuenta — se recargó en el escritorio, a su lado — pues, de que Tony nunca volvió, ¿o sí? dejó parte de sí en esa cueva. Rompe mi corazón.

Si Pepper no hubiera visto el video antes de que él llegara, quizá le habría podido creer, pero ahora sabía bien que todo era una actuación.

—Pues… es una persona complicada. Ha pasado por muchas cosas, pero creo que él va a estar bien. Después de todo, tiene a su esposo a su lado.

—Tú… tú eres una maravillosa mujer. Tony no sabe la suerte que tiene. — Ambos se rieron un poco por lo dicho. — Una lástima… que ya este casado, ¿no crees?

—No, señor Stane. Creo que nadie más que el Doctor Strange podría ser capaz de estar con alguien como Tony Stark. Aunque debo agradecerle por el cumplido. — se levantó y acomodó su falta un poco cuando lo hiso, colocándose su bolsa en el hombro antes de acercarse al hombre de relaciones públicas y extender su mano hacia él. — Parece ser que todo aquí se encuentra muy agitado, y yo tengo que volver a NY en pocas horas. Con lo que se está haciendo por Gulmira, todos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Señora Potts, no quisiera que su visita fuese en vano. Por favor, si pudiera…

—No, no se preocupe. Tony quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo con algunas cosas personalmente, pero… bueno, parece que las obligaciones de ambos no nos los permiten. Buenas tardes, caballeros.

Después de eso, Pepper se apresuró a salir de la empresa, por lo que no pudo ver cuando Obadiah se acercó a la computadora del hombre para ver si algo parecía fuera de lugar. Nada lo hacía, y sin embargo, a lo largo de los años, había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos, y estos le decían que esa mujer había descubierto algo, y algo que lo hundiría definitivamente. Se apresuró a seguir a la mujer e intentar ver si por algún medio era capaz de evitar que se fuera de ahí.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que... me sumergí un poco en las líneas de tiempo de todas las películas de Marvel y tuve que adaptar el resto de los fics que tengo en consecuencia. Algunos siguen en progreso, pero varios ya están listos. Incluyendo un par de escenas de End Game, porque esa película debe ser reescrita.

—Señora Potts, qué sorpresa verla en esta costa. — aseguró el agente Coulson cuando vio a la mujer pasar caminando en frente de él.

—Sí, una sorpresa. Tiene una cita con Tony mañana por la tarde, ¿verdad? — no se detuvo a hablar con él, sino que siguió su camino — ¿Qué le parece si me acompaña a la otra costa y la tiene de inmediato despues de aterrizar? Acompáñeme.

—¿Ahora? — el hombre se puso en pie de inmediato y la siguió.

—Sí, ahora mismo. Venga, acompáñeme. — el agente la miró realmente extrañado, pero se puso a su lado y la acompañó, adaptándose a su paso rápido.

—Ok.

—Esta va a ser la cita de su vida — aseguró Pepper cuando volteo hacia atrás y vio a Obadiah Stane viéndola desde el segundo piso. 

* * *

Obadiah, sabiendo bien que llegarían por él dentro de poco, corrió al sector 16. Esperaba que sus ingenieros ya tuvieran todo listo. Con esa armadura, él sería invencible.

* * *

El grupo de ingenieros que fue llamado para crear el traje y mejorarlo, estaba al lado del reactor, averiguando la forma de miniaturizarlo y en su camino, tener una fuente de energía para mover el traje que el señor Stane les había pedido armar.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Sí, por supuesto. — la puerta se abrió de repente, revelando a un muy enojado Obadiah Stane caminando hacia ellos. Al darse cuenta de esto, el hombre que hablaba por teléfono agregó rápidamente antes de colgar —: Te devuelvo la llamada.

Todos se fueron de ahí, y dejaron al ingeniero en jefe solo con Stane.

>>Ah, señor Stane. Señor Stane, señor, hemos investigado sobre lo que nos pidió, y hay un pequeño contratiempo. De hecho…

—¿Contratiempo? — preguntó Stane con la poca paciencia que le sobraba.

—Aún no existe la tecnología para activar el traje. Así que…

—Espera, espera. ¿La tecnología? — pasó su brazo por los hombros del ingeniero y le señaló el reactor arc enfrente de ellos — William, aquí tenemos la tecnología. Sólo te pedí que lo hicieras más pequeño. Como los reactores de energía limpia de Tony Stark.

—Sí, señor, y es lo que intentamos, pero…la verdad, es imposible sin los planos y…

—¡Tony Stark lo pudo construir en una cueva!, ¡Con una caja de desechos! — gritó colérico Stane al ingeniero.

Por unos segundos, nadie hiso un solo ruido, hasta que el ingeniero levantó un poco las manos y dijo, con voz calma — Pues lo lamento. No soy Tony Stark.

Obadiah se quedó sin nada que decir después de eso. Se calmó un poco, paseo por el lugar un par de minuto más y finalmente lo miro a él y a los otros ingenieros, quienes bajaron de inmediato la vista.

—Empácalo todo. Todo. Tienes media hora. Nos vamos.

—¿Señor Stane?

Obadiah empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para prepararlo todo. Si sus ingenieros eran unos inútiles y no podían conseguir un simple reactor, entonces él tomaría uno que ya estuviera hecho. Y sabían perfectamente en dónde encontrarlo. Tendría que mudar todo a Nueva York, pero eso sería beneficioso. Esperaba que por lo menos de ese modo los idiotas con los que se fue la PA de Tony se retrasarán los suficiente como para que obtuviera el poder que anhelaba. Poder que lo ayudaría a destruir a Tony Stark de una vez por todas.

* * *

Tony terminó de preparar las enormes teteras de té de flor de cerezo de Ancestral, así como el té raro que les gustaba beber a todos los demás maestros de Kamar-Taj y los colocó en una charola grande, al lado del pastel que horneo para celebrar la hazaña de Stephen, pero que tendría que ser destinado a la reunión que estaban teniendo todos los maestros esa noche en su casa. Cuando hacia esto a veces se sentía como una ama de casa atendiendo a las visitas de su esposo. Bueno, siempre podría ser peor, supuso. Suerte que recordaba el modo en que su madre lo hacía cuando llegaban los socios de su padre.

Con cuidado, caminó con la bandeja hacia la biblioteca del santuario, y dejó todo en una de las mesas del lugar, cuidando de no golpear y tirar accidentalmente una de las reliquias que se encontraban ahí. Todos los maestros detuvieron sus conversaciones cuando entró, pero al ver que era él con algo de beber y comer, estas fueron reanudadas de inmediato. Algunos maestros le hicieron gestos de reconociendo, otros le dieron una pequeña sonrisa al verlo, y otros tantos, se inclinaron ligeramente. Tony les regresó el gesto a todos.

Después de disculparse con la maestra Minoru, quien estaba a cargo del santuario de Hong Kong, y con el Maestro Drumm, Stephen se acercó a él.

—Gracias, pero no tenías que hacer todo esto.

—No es ningún problema. Además, teníamos el pastel. — le sonrió a Stephen y le guiño un ojo — Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar maneras diferentes para festejar tu gran logro más tarde en la noche.

Stephen abrió un poco los ojos y se sonrojó un tanto, pero después le sonrió con cariño, aunque con un poco de culpa.

—Esta junta podría tardar un poco. No sé cuándo estaremos libres. Es la primera vez que nos toca ser los anfitriones y me toca dirigirla, y hay mucho protocolo de por medio una vez que empecemos.

—No te preocupes. La noche es joven.

Juntos, regresaron con el resto de los maestros, mezclándose con ellos, hablando e intercambiando algunas historias. Los chicos a cargo del maestro Sol Rama, el encargado del santuario de Inglaterra, siempre tenían las mejores historias de aventuras que uno podría llegar a pensar.

—Señor, lamento interrumpir su velada, pero el teléfono de la mansión está sonando insistentemente. Es la señorita Potts.

Ante la voz de JARVIS, la conversación se detuvo de nuevo. Tony se movió un poco incómodo por eso, pero diablos, era un hombre ocupado.

—Gracias, JARVIS. Voy enseguida.

Se disculpó con el Maestro Drumm y se fue hacia la puerta. Stephen lo alcanzó a medio camino y lo acompañó hasta que llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca.

—Contestaré en la mansión para no interrumpir. Oh, y dejaré a Bats contigo, por cierto. Parece estar disfrutando de la atención. — El perro estaba en uno de los sillones, hablando con el maestro Rama. — Y cuida de que cuando el maestro Rama se marche no se lo lleve, ¿de acuerdo?

—Jamás lo haría. No te preocupes por eso. — aseguró Stephen a su esposo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que hizo una nota mental para recordar verificar que Bats se encontrara en el santuario una vez que todos los maestros se marcharan.

—Mejor que no lo haga. Estoy seguro de que no le gustara que invada su santuario para recuperar a Bats. Se pondrá feo si lo hace.

Stephen se rio por eso, llamando así la atención del resto de los maestros hacia ellos. Stephen se aclaró la garganta, un poco avergonzado, y luego le dio un beso suave a Tony, cubriéndolo de los demás con su cuerpo más alto y con ayuda de la capa cuando se hinchó a sus espaldas.

—Te amo. Y cuando termine la reunión, iré contigo para recibir mi premio.

—De acuerdo, sí. Me gusta tu plan.

Dicho eso, Tony salió de la biblioteca y cerró las puertas corredizas detrás de él, corriendo hacia la mansión de inmediato.

* * *

La última vez que vio el teléfono fue en uno de los sillones de la sala, debajo de la capa y de Bats. Llegó al lado del sillón y se quedó parado un segundo, intentando localizar de dónde venía el sonido. Bajó la mirada al sillón, movió un par de cojines del lugar y finalmente lo encontró. Sí, era de Pepper. Cuando lo colocó en su oreja, escuchó la voz de Pepper, así como un sonido muy distintivo que lo dejó paralizado.

—¿Tony?, ¿Tony, estás ahí?

Obadiah colgó el teléfono, colocó sus dos manos en la cabeza de Tony sin soltar el sonar, y lo acomodó en el sillón.

—Respira. Tranquilo, tranquilo. No has olvidado esto, ¿verdad? — preguntó el anciano mientras le enseñaba el pequeño sonar — ¿No es una lástima que el gobierno no los hubiera aprobado en su momento? Hay muchos usos para la aplicación de la parálisis momentánea. Quizá intente probar suerte con ellos de nuevo.

Obadiah se alejó del sillón mientras Tony únicamente podía ver a su lado izquierdo, perdiéndolo de vista. ¿Por qué JARVIS no lo alertó de una violación de seguridad?

—Ay, Tony. Cuando… — se quitó los audífonos aun brillando en azul — yo ordené que te asesinaran… — la revelación fue sorprendente para Tony. Sabía que Obadiah ya no era precisamente su figura paterna, pero pensó, estúpidamente, que aún era su amigo. El hombre mayor siguió hablando — me preocupó que hubiera matado… — sacó algo de un maletín que se veía como… como un extractor para su reactor. Colocó su pierna izquierda en el sillón y se agachó sobre él para quedar frente a frente. — a la gallina de los huevos de oro. A pesar de que ya no hacías armas, siempre has hecho cosas interesantes que podrían ser convertidas es unas. — puso el extractor en su pecho justo sobre el reactor. — Pero el destino… — la maquina empezó a trabajar de inmediato — quiso… — apretó una manija del extractor, y Tony sintió el golpe directamente, perdiendo el aliento por este — que tu sobrevivieras, Tony. — separó el reactor del cuerpo paralizado — Todavía tenías un último huevo de oro que dar.

Bajo la luz blanca del reactor, Obadiah se veía… como un loco que acababa de conseguir todo lo que deseaba.

>>¿Dime, en serio crees que porque tuviste una idea, esta te pertenece? — se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro — Tu padre nos ayudó a crear la bomba atómica. ¿Qué clase de mundo crees que sería si hubiera sido tan egoísta como tú? — Finalmente separó el reactor del extractor, admirándolo — Oh, es muy hermoso. Ay, Tony, es tu novena sinfonía. — se sentó a su lado derecho, y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros. — Una obra maestra, eso es lo que es. Este es tu legado, no toda la basura que has hecho. Una nueva generación de armas, y esto será su corazón. Armas que van a guiar al mundo en la dirección correcta. Y la balanza del poder estará… de nuestro lado. — tomó el maletín a su lado, y guardo el reactor. — ¿Cómo no te enseñe mi prototipo? Claro que no es tan… tan conservador como el tuyo. — Tony estaba sorprendido por sus palabras. Aterrado, en realidad. — Que mal que involucraste a Pepper en esto. Hubiera preferido que viviera. Pero descuida, ella se ira, así como tu… esposo. Y una vez que ya no haya nadie a la cabeza de Strange International, será tan fácil poderla absorber. Haré con ella cosas que no te imaginas, Tony.

Finalmente se levantó y se fue de ahí, tranquilamente. Tony, aún paralizado, sólo podía verlo marchar con su reactor. Tenía que pararlo. No importaba como, tenía que pararlo.

* * *

—¿Hablas de que pagó para que lo asesinaran? — preguntó el Teniente Coronel Rhodes mientras conducía por las calles de California. Iba hacia su casa en esos momentos. — Pepper, cálmate. — la mujer siguió hablando rápido — ¿Por qué Obadiah…? — la mujer no sólo no se calmó, sino que habló más rápido. Ya molesto por la actitud de la mujer, le preguntó una simple cosa —: Ok, ¿en dónde se encuentra Tony?

—Está aquí, en Nueva York, pero al parecer Obadiah también. Tomó un vuelo hace horas. Y él no contesta el teléfono. ¿Tienes cómo ponerte en contacto con ellos?, ¿mandar a los militares estacionados aquí? Lo que sea.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Pepper colgó finalmente y se apresuró a bajar el jet, junto con todos los agentes que la acompañaron. Todos se dirigieron a unos autos que ya esperaban por ellos.

—Si su información es correcta, entonces síganme. Conozco un atajo. — les aseguró Happy mientras le abría la puerta a Pepper antes de correr al asiento del conductor, viendo un tanto molesto a algunos agentes entrar a su lado.

Según el agente Coulson y lo que sabían, Obadiah se dirigió a una de las bodegas que eran propiedad de Strange International. Suponía que al esconderse ahí, nadie lo buscaría al ser propiedad de Tony. Mala elección.

Rhodes, por su lado, dio la vuelta a su camioneta para regresar a la base Edwards y ver qué podía hacer por su amigo.

* * *

Tony por fin pudo moverse, aunque parcialmente. Eso no importaba. Si llegaba al taller, entonces podría ponerse el reactor que Stephen mandó a arreglar. Sin cuidado, se dejó rodar por el sillón y aunque cayó al piso con un duro golpe, no le prestó atención. No importaba, nada importaba, salvo llegar al reactor y acabar a Obadiah. No podía dejarlo quedarse con el reactor, con su legado. Comenzó a arrastrarse al elevador. Se tardó, y fue cayendo en ocasiones, pero finalmente logró llegar y estirarse lo suficiente para tocar el botón para bajar a su taller.

JARVIS un no respondía.

Empezó a sudar más y más. Sentía el brazo derecho dormido, y su corazón estaba trabajando con dificultad, pero se obligó a seguir. No podía morir. No así. Por estúpido que fuera, quería envejecer al lado de Stephen, quería pasar más años a su lado. No dejaría a su esposo viudo. No hoy, y no por culpa de Obadiah Stane. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y sin perder tiempo, empezó a arrastrar hacia el reactor; llegó a la mesa, se apoyó en una caja con herramientas dentro de esta y se estiró lo más que pudo para alcanzarlo. Si pudiera jalar las revistas de Stephen en las que estaba el reactor y bajarlo. Si tan solo… pero no lo logró. Terminó por caerse a un lado de la mesa de trabajo. Quizá debía de tomar un respiro antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Sí, sólo… Dumm-e le bajó el reactor.

—Bien hecho — felicitó viendo directo a la cámara de la garra de su bot más viejo. De su primer bot antes de que se girara y estrellara el reactor contra el piso, cubriéndose la cara con el otro brazo, para poderlo sacar de su caja de vidrio.

* * *

Stane regresó a la bodega en donde guardaron todo. Esta estaba ahora llena con maquinaria y muchas más cosas de las que había ahí cuando siguió a Tony la primera vez. El piso también se encontraba limpio y sin rastro del polvo, de mostrando que algunas personas visitaban de modo regular la bodega, pero a decir por todo, el turno habría terminado más temprano en el día, por lo que a su parecer, fue una buena idea guardar ahí su armadura. Nadie los buscaría en una propiedad de Strange International. Por lo menos sus ingenieros habían sido buenos para romper la seguridad del almacén sin levantar las alarmas. Se detuvo ante su armadura por unos segundos, admirándola. Era hermosa, y sólo le faltaba un corazón. Se acercó a ella y con cuidado, conectó el reactor que extrajo de Tony en el hueco que los ingenieros dejaron. Tan pronto como se colocó y se enganchó, el traje cobró vida, y el reactor se ilumino aún más.

Ahora lo tenía todo.

* * *

Stephen sintió a su celular vibrar una y otra vez, pero estaban en el punto cúspide de su reunión con el resto de los maestros, y siendo en estos momentos quien la dirigía, ignoró cualquier distracción. Siguió así por cerca de una hora. Quizá Tony estaba intentando jugarle una broma y distraerlo, pero no caería en el juego.

—Doctor, lamento romper los protocolos, pero he perdido conexión por completo con la mansión desde hace casi una hora. El sistema en la mansión no responde y no sé en dónde está el señor desde que cruzó el portal hacia la mansión.

Todos los maestros se quedaron callados ante la interrupción. Stephen se puso blanco cual papel y salió corriendo de ahí, sin importarle los demás maestros. Si se hubiera detenido un segundo, quizá habría podido escuchar cómo Ancestral calmaba al resto de los presentes y continuaba con la reunión. Pero no lo hizo.

Lo primero que vio cuando atravesó el portal fue a Tony en el suelo, con su brazo derecho arriba de la base que tenía el reactor descartado, y rodeado de vidrio. Era como una de sus peores pesadillas.

—¡Tony! — corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ponerse a su lado. — ¡Tony, cariño! — con cuidado, giró al hombre para poder verlo a la cara.

Tony se veía un poco desorientado, blanco y sudoroso, pero vivo, gracias a todos los Vishantis.

>>¿Mi amor, qué pasó?, ¿qué necesitas?, ¿Estás bien? Oh, que estúpido, claro que…

—Sí — se aferró a su túnica y se levantó parcialmente del piso — ¿Dónde… dónde está Pepper?

—Yo…

—Señor, parece ser que la señora Potts está bien. Regresó a Nueva York hace casi una hora junto con cinco agentes. Van a arrestar a Obadiah.

Stephen y Tony escucharon la voz de JARVIS venir desde el teléfono celular del mayor.

—No serán suficientes. — agarrando a Stephen del brazo, se impulsó para ponerse en pie con su ayuda, y con la de la capa.

—JARVIS me intentó llamar, lo hizo, pero lo ignoré y…

—Fue Obadiah. Él mandó a matarme. Fue él.

La cara de Stephen se quedó petrificada, y Tony fue testigo, por primera vez en su vida, como lucia el próximo hechicero supremo cuando estaba dispuesto a arrebatar una vida, el juramento Hipocrático fuese condenado. Sintió algo de electricidad pasar por sus brazos, pero sin hacerle daño. La magia de Stephen se estaba desbordando, eso seguro.

—Acabaré con él. Yo quiero… quiero… acabar con él. — tomó una respiración lenta — Lo mandaré al reino de las pesadillas y jamás podrá salir de ahí, lo juro.

—Tomaré tu palabra, pero no hasta que termine con él. — aseguró Tony. — Y ahora, si no te importa, necesito que inicies el montaje manual de la armadura.

Stephen dejó a la capa a su alrededor mientras iniciaba el sistema. Era una prueba de lo enojado que estaba, y de lo ansioso que se encontraba por deshacerse de ese hombre, que no discutió en lo más mínimo con Tony.

* * *

Happy condujo lo más rápido que pudo, con Pepper y el agente Coulson viajando en el mismo auto que él. Los otros 4 autos negros los seguían de cerca. Cuando llegaron a la bodega en la que Obadiah Stane había visto a sus jefes hace poco, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al ver un par de autos estacionados afuera de esta y con la reja circundante abierta de par en par.

Pepper y él se bajaron en cuanto estacionó y apagó el auto. La pelirroja pasó su tarjeta de identificación y las puertas de la bodega se abrieron sin problema. Los cuatro agentes de negro los siguieron de inmediato. Todo parecía estar a oscuras en la bodega, sin indicaciones de que alguien hubiera estado aquí recientemente. Sabía que algunas cosas se habían empezado a mudar al lugar para iniciar los preparativos para la próxima construcción, así que en realidad no estaba seguro de qué buscar.

Al llegar a la puerta que conducía a una especie de sótano en la bodega, Pepper volvió a pasar su identificación, pero el lector la bloqueo. Después del segundo intento, ella se giró para ver al agente Coulson.

—Mi llave no sirve. No sé… — el agente Coulson levantó su mano derecha y en ella uno de los otros agentes colocó un pequeño aparato. — Oh, wow, ¿qué es?, ¿Es un aparato que puede abrir la cerradura? — preguntó mientras el agente colocaba ese aparato en la puerta.

—Será mejor que se hagan para atrás.

—Eso está mal. Es allanamiento. El jefe no va a estar feliz, y el doctor va a… — intentó pelear mientras Pepper lo agarraba del brazo y lo alejaba de la puerta con ella, evitando que discutiera mucho más con los agentes.

La mujer se cubrió los oídos mientras que él la protegía parcialmente con su cuerpo. Los otros agentes le dieron la espalda a la puerta y cruzaron sus manos enfrente de ellos, adoptando una posición de descanso típica. Unos segundos después, la explosión sucedió. Happy se arrepintió un poco por no cubrirse los oídos tal como Pepper lo hiso.

* * *

Obadiah escuchó la explosión proveniente de la puerta. ¡No podía ser que lo descubrieran tan pronto! Era imposible que JARVIS pudiera recuperarse tan rápido después de que lo atacó en la mansión de Tony con el virus que crearon sus ingenieros. ¿Quizá alertó él a la policía? Bueno, una lástima para ellos, y una ganancia para él. Probaría el traje esta misma noche. Terminó de cargar el software y corrió hacia su traje.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A un capítulo de terminar e iniciar un nuevo fic. Esperemos que sea así.

Stephen veía el montaje desde su lugar frente a la computadora de Tony cuando una notificación se mostró en la pantalla.

—Tony, el Teniente Coronel por videollamada.

—Pásalo y proyéctalo, por favor. — Tony aún se veía algo débil, pero parecía recuperarse más y más con cada segundo.

Apretó un par de teclas y delante de la pared se desplegó la imagen del Teniente Coronel Rhodes. Por el lugar en el que estaba, Stephen era invisible para él, y sólo podía ver a Tony en medio del montaje del traje.

—Tony, Pepper me llamó y… oh, wow. ¿Qué…? Eso es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

—Nada mal, ¿verdad? Ya es hora. — el montaje terminó finalmente y se dirigió hacia la salida del sótano.

—¿Entonces es cierto?, ¿Fue Obadiah quien…?

—Sí. Y voy por él.

—Yo… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Mantén el cielo despejado.

Después de eso, Tony salió de ahí con Stephen siendo invisible atrás de él.

—Maldita sea — dio Rhodes mientras veía a la armadura salir de ahí. En las esquinas de su pantalla pudo ver un traje plateado colgado. — Debí decirle que sí me interesaba.

Luego de eso, terminó la llamada.

* * *

Los agentes entraron con precaución al pasillo que al parecer conectaba el sótano con el resto de la bodega. El agente Coulson se fijó por la pequeña ventana de otra puerta más, esta sin cerrojo pero igual de pesada que la anterior, y pudo ver lo que parecía ser un lugar aún más grande que la bodega de arriba, al parecer. Cuando no vio a nadie, abrió la puerta y entró al lugar con su arma lista para disparar. Todos los agentes prepararon sus armas de inmediato al ver su acción. Pepper y Happy fueron con ellos. Había varias herramientas en el piso y estaba llena de camiones y de maquinaria pesada en todos lados, así como de algunos equipos de cómputo. No sabían en qué se convertiría este lugar, pero sin duda sería algo grande.

Todos se detuvieron al ver los planos grandes en una de las paredes.

—Tenía razón. Estaba haciendo un traje.

—Creí que sería más grande — afirmó Pepper a Coulson.

De repente, todo el equipo escuchó un ruido extraño, y todos se giraron y miraron detrás de ellos. Del techo colgaban dos cables a los que aún les pasaba corriente. Los agentes empezaron a separarse para cubrir todo el lugar. Uno de ellos se acercó a una pantalla de computadora en la cual se mostraban los mismos planos que había en la pared, pero con algunas modificaciones. Pepper y Happy se mantuvieron juntos, pero también ayudaron, paseándose en busca de algo que se viera fuera de lugar o que no encajara ahí. Los dos se detuvieron cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de atrás de las cadenas que estaban cerca de una de las maquinarias del lugar. Pepper, con curiosidad, se acercó a ver qué era eso mientras Happy lo ignoraba y seguía con el recorrido. Cuando ella vio dos ojos empezar a brillar, gritó y empezó a correr para alejarse de ahí. Happy corrió a su lado, pero no pudo decirle nada, pues un traje empezó a perseguirlos. Él puso a Pepper delante de él para intentar protegerla lo más posible. Apenas pudieron salir de la puerta que separaba el pasillo del sótano, y cuando se giraron, vieron como el traje se quedaba atorado ahí, sin poder pasar. Eso no consiguió que se detuvieran.

* * *

_—*¿Tony, cómo vas?*_

_—*Estoy bien, Stephen. JARVIS ya localizó en dónde están. Están la bodega en la que nos vió.*_

_—*¿En el centro de la ciudad?*_

_—*Sí.*_

_—*¿Cómo quieres que te apoye?*_

_—*¿Qué?*_

_—*Esta es tu batalla, ¿recuerdas?* —_ le preguntó Stephen a través de su vínculo, por lo que pudo percibir perfectamente que estaba un poco tenso y enojado, así como preocupado, pero se mantenía en calma. — * _No me meteré a menos que me lo pidas o corras peligro. Pero eso sí, me quedaré con lo que sobre de Obadiah. Realmente pienso mandarlo al reino de las pesadillas de vacaciones. Quizá unos 100 años ahí haga el truco y me haga sentir mejor*_ — Tony sonrió por eso, y estaba seguro de que su diversión pasó por su vínculo. — _*Ahora dime qué está mal. Puedo sentir tu miedo, mi sol. ¿Qué pasa?*_

—* _Stephen… yo_ …* — tomó aire e hizo la pregunta que más temía — ¿JARVIS, tú crees que el viejo reactor pueda soportar esto?

—El traje está al 48% y cayendo, señor. Este reactor no fue diseñado para vuelo continuo.

—Mantenme informado. — sin ocultar su preocupación, dijo —: * _Stephen… este reactor es viejo, y… no fue diseñado para mantener un traje. JARVIS dice que estoy al 48% y cayendo_.*

—* _Y… entonces hay que encontrar a Stane y quitarle el reactor. Lo pondré en tu pecho, como hice antes. Será horrible, asqueroso y oloroso, pero lo haré. Sólo por ti*_ — pese a querer mantener un tono calmado, ambos sentían la bola de ansiedad en sus estómagos.

_—*Ese… ese es un buen plan, Stephen.*_

_—*Hago buenos planes. Por eso te casaste conmigo, ¿no?*_

_—*Por eso, tu gran y hermoso pene, tu enorme cerebro, tus chistes malos, entre otras cosas.* —_ la llamarada de lujuria llegó como un golpe en su estómago, pero tuvo que calmarse cuando vio la llamada entrante. De inmediato la contestó — ¿Pepper?

—¡Tony! Por favor, dime si estás bien.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Obadiah enloqueció!

—Ya sé. Escucha…

—¡Y lo vi con un traje…!

—…quítate de ahí, ¿sí? Dile a Happy que te saque de ahí. — al no escuchar respuesta, se preocupó — ¿Pepper?

* * *

Por su lado, tanto como Pepper y Happy estaba afuera de la bodega, viendo hacia el lugar a la espera de que los agentes salieran de ahí. Happy tenía su arma afuera y lista en caso de emergencia, protegiendo a Pepper con su cuerpo mientras ella llamaba a Tony y le informaba lo que estaba pasando. Cuando el suelo detrás de ellos se levantó, Happy supo que no sería suficiente. Ambos notaron con horror cómo el traje de Obadiah salía del suelo mientras los veía directo a ellos.

—¿A dónde creen que van? — preguntó la voz mecánica del traje.

Happy levantó su arma y comenzó a disparar a las partes que parecía tener articulaciones. Le dio a las de los brazos, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente, pues la armadura levantó el brazo izquierdo, apuntándoles. Estaba a punto de empezar a dispararles cuando escucharon la voz de Tony a lo lejos.

* * *

—* _¡Los tiene, Stephen!*_ JARVIS, acelera.

_—*¿Tony?*_

—¡STANE! — gritó Tony mientras se estrellaba contra él, rodando ambos por el lugar, llevándose con ellos un par de maquinarias de construcción.

Stephen, al ver lo que su esposo planeaba, puso un campo protector y detuvo todos los autos que circulaban en la calle lo más rápido que pudo. Hubo algunos choques, pero nada grave… esperaba. Ambos hombres rebotaron en el campo protector. Stephen se apresuró a bajar a la calle, en donde vio a Tony tirado en el suelo, sin moverse, mientras Obadiah tomaba uno de los camines de construcción y lo levantaba sobre su cabeza, preparado ya para lanzarlo contra Tony.

—Me encanta este traje.

—JARVIS, envía toda la energía al reactor del pecho. — Tony se puso en pie y cuando la energía se juntó, le disparó a Obadiah justo en el medio. El hombre cayó hacia atrás, y directo en el segundo camión que arrastraron a la calle con ellos. El que le iba a lanzar, cayó al suelo, rompiendo el concreto.

El traje de Obadiah se levantó rápidamente, tomó el camión en el que cayó, y comenzó a golpearlo con él. En cada intento, sin embargo, golpeaba contra un escudo colocado ahí por Tony, y aunque aun sentía el retroceso del golpe, por lo menos no le hacía daño a él o al traje directamente. Stane golpeo aún más fuerte por ello, mandándolo a volar en una ocasión.

—Por años te mantuve. — intentó tomar a Tony, pero los escudos se lo impedían. Aun así, dio más golpes en un intento inútil de atravesar los escudos — ¡Yo hice esta compañía de la nada! — intentó pisar esta vez a Tony, pero los escudos siguieron protegiéndolo. — ¿Y tú simplemente la dejaste? ¡Casi nos arruinas! — se alejó de donde estaba Tony y le apunto con un misil — Ahora tengo un arma definitiva, y no dejaré que nadie lo arruine. ¡Mucho menos tú!

El misil fue lanzado, pero Tony siguió siendo protegido en su mayor parte. Sin embargo, la explosión lo hiso salir volando. Antes de caer, activó las botas y los repulsores de las manos.

>>Impresionante. Mejoraste tu diseño. Yo hice lo mismo con el mío.

Las botas de la armadura de Stane se encendieron, y aunque con mucha menos elegancia que Tony, se elevó.

—Señor, parece que su armadura puede volar.

—Ya lo noté. — Tony se quedó un segundo quieto mientras en su hub aparecía la información del traje de Stane — Llévame a la altura máxima.

—Con sólo el 15% de energía, las probabilidades son…

—¡Conozco las probabilidades! ¡Hazlo! — voló lo más rápido que pudo — * _¡Stephen, necesito tu ayuda!_ *

—* _Estoy detrás de ti. ¿Qué quieres que haga?*_

_—*Atrápame.*_

_—*¿Qué?_

_—*¡Atrápame cuando caiga!_

Tony se empezó a elevar lo más rápido que pudo. Por su diseño, pudo conseguir una ligera ventaja, pero esta se iba perdiendo a cada instante.

* * *

—Señor, no me va a creer — dijo uno de los soldados de la base Edwards de california — Esa cosa volvió.

—Llamen al Mayor Allen. ¡Envíen los jets!

El hombre delante de la computadora empezó a marcar enseguida, pero cuando terminó de marcar, una mano salió de su lado derecho y cortó la llamada. Era el Teniente Coronel Rhodes.

—No es necesario, muchachos. Es sólo un ejercicio.

—Sí, señor. — aceptó el hombre con el teléfono aun en la mano, aunque poco convencido.

* * *

Tony aumentó la velocidad, y a decir por la explosión detrás de él, también Obadiah. Mierda.

—Energía al 13%, señor.

—¡Sube! * _¡Stephen, prevenido!*_

_—*¡Te veo bien, Tony!*_

—11% — la voz de JARVIS empezaba a sonar entrecortada, y la imagen de su hub distorsionada.

—¡No pares!

—7% de energía.

—¡Déjalo en la pantalla y ya no sigas repitiéndomelo!

Sólo un poco más, un poco más. Estaba tan cerca… pero una mano se aferró a su tobillo derecho. Obadiah lo atrapó y lo agarró del cuello.

—Fue una gran idea, Tony. Pero mi traje es mucho mejor en todo sentido.

—¿Resolviste el problema del congelamiento? — preguntó tranquilamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál conge…?— Stane vio cómo su pantalla se apagaba por completo.

—Te lo dejo de tarea. — dicho eso, lo golpeó en la cabeza para deshacerse de él. Por unos segundos, vio cómo caía.

—2% — Le recordó JARVIS momentos antes de que los propulsores empezaron a fallar. — Reserva de energía de emergencias activada.

_—*Stephen, creo que sí puedo bajar.*_

_—*No me arriesgaré.*_

Tony sintió como era detenido, y a decir por el leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo, era uno de los campos de energía de Stephen. Eso hiso que se tranquilizara, sobre todo cuando lo vio aparecer delante de él.

—Hola, Tony.

—Hola — Stephen vio a todos lados, apreciando la vista. Pese a todo, era un lindo lugar — Así que… ¿vienes por aquí seguido? Porque creo que deberíamos irnos si no queremos que nos vea mi esposo.

—Oh, ¿eres casado? Que lastima. Pensaba pedirte una cita. Que mala suerte tengo. — le sonrió a Tony mientras los bajaba de a poco — ¿Pero quizá a tu esposo no le importaría?

—Lo haría. Él es celoso, pero es la mejor maldita persona que conozco. Es hermoso, también. Y lo amo, mucho. Es mi media galleta.

—¿Media galleta, eh?

—Sí. Mi media galleta de chocolate perfecta. — con cuidado de no lastimar a su esposo, puso su frente en la suya. — Y lo amo. Mucho. Pero ahora, pese a que quiero bailar en las estrellas con él y que me lleve a la luna, tengo que llamar a Happy y a Pepper. Deben de estar preocupados.

—Bueno, hazlo. Y luego iremos de regreso a casa. Tengo algunas disculpas que dar a los maestros por salir de la nada de la reunión cuando se suponía que estaba a cargo de ella. — se volvió a hacer invisible una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente bajos para ser visto por las personas en el piso.

Tony se rio por eso, pero ya planeando la cantidad de pasteles o comida que tendría que cocinar como disculpa. O mejor aún, la enorme parrillada que organizaría en Kamar-Taj. Cuando llegaron al techo de la bodega, pidió —: JARVIS, llama a Pepper.

—Enseguida, señor.

—¡Potts!

—¡Tony! ¡Dime algo! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Se me acaba la energía. Tengo que quitarme esta cosa — se quitó el guante izquierdo y lo lanzó a un lado.

Ambos se sorprendieron al sentir el techo de la bodega moverse, pero no por mucho, pues enseguida vieron a Stane atrás de ellos.

—Buen intento.

Stane golpeó a Tony, y esta vez, debido a lo bajo del poder del reactor, los escudos de la armadura no se prendieron. Suerte que los mandalas de Stephen sí. Tony le apuntó con la mano izquierda, pero estaba desnuda. El guante se había ido. Eso le dio tiempo a Stane de golpearlo con fuerza y luego abrazarlo por el medio.

_—*¡Mierda!*_

_—*¡Espera!*_ ¿Condición de las armas?

—Fuera de línea, señor.

—*¿ _Tony?*_

 _—*¡Un segundo!*_ ¡JARVIS, bengalas! — sin los escudos, estaba seguro de que el traje habría sufrido daño significativo.

Las bengalas fueron lanzadas por toda la armadura de Stane, y el humo y la luz lo segaron por un instante.

—Eres muy listo, Tony — el humo de las bengalas no le permitieron ver a donde estaba el otro hombre.

Tony, por su lado, se escondió detrás de una pared.

_—*¿Tony?*_

_—*Sólo… sólo un poco más, Stephen. Puedo hacerlo.*_

_—*Confió en ti.*_

Dicho eso, Tony sonrió un poco, y cuando vio su oportunidad, salto sobre la espalda de Stane. El análisis de JARVIS le mostró el cableado interno del traje. — Esto se ve importante. — Metió su mano y arrancó los cables de ahí.

Stane movió sus manos por todos lados hasta que lo agarró de la cabeza, y luego lo lanzó hacia el otro lado del techo, eliminándolo por fin de su espalda. Tony cayó boca abajo. Cuando se recuperó un poco, vio cómo se abría la armadura de Stane, revelándolo en el medio.

—La verdad no me gustaban estas cosas. — en la mano izquierda del traje tenía su casco — Pero debo admitir que me agrada mucho este traje — y con eso, aplastó el casco de Tony y lo lanzó a donde estaba.

>>Finalmente lo conseguiste, Tony. — se acercó poco a poco a donde estaba — Tu padre estaría orgulloso. — Tony se puso en pie y lo vio, directo a los ojos, confiando en sus escudos cuando Obadiah comenzó a disparar contra él. — Que irónico, Tony. Querías desarmar a todo el mundo, y lo que le diste fue la mejor arma. Y ahora, te matare con ella, y luego la usare para matar a tu esposo. Y te prometo que lo disfrutare mucho. — Le disparó un misil, pero perdió el objetivo por mucho. — Parece que le hiciste daño a la mira. Ahora quédate quieto, imbécil. — Lanzó otro misil, pero igualmente no le dio.

—¿Sabes? Quizá habría hecho orgullos a Howard, pero no me importa, porque el único que me preocupa hacer orgullo es mi esposo. Y él ya lo está, ¿no es cierto, Stephen?

El anciano se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero pensó que se trataba de una distracción. Eso fue hasta que un rayo de energía pasó por su costado derecho. Se giró en donde estaba y vio a un hombre de túnicas azules y capa roja flotando delante de él, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de quién era la persona. Asombrado, vio al Doctor Strange delante de él.

—Claro que lo estoy, Tony.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo es que…?

Stephen alargó su mano derecha y el reactor se separó del pecho del traje, flotando a su lado de inmediato, y consiguiendo que el traje dejara de funcionar de inmediato. Una vez que fue así, Stane intentó por todos los medios moverlo, pero sabían bien que era en vano. Sólo le quedaba ver al hombre delante de él, quien adoptó una pose extraña y extendió sus manos hacia él. Luego, de esta, llegó una fuerte onda de energía que lo mandó a volar, y a chocar con una pared invisible detrás de él. La fuerza de esta onda fue tal que le quitó por completo el aire. Tony sintió que el techo de movía, pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a su sexi esposo jugar con Stane como para ponerle demasiada atención.

—Eso es por entrar a nuestra casa sin permiso — flotó hasta quedar enfrente de Stane, quien lo miraba con miedo en la cara — Y esto… es por intentar matar a la persona que amo — se alejó de él, adoptó otra pose extraña con sus manos y dijo —: ¡By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth!

A la voz de Stephen, una puerta apareció de la nada al lado izquierdo del doctor y, cuando se abrió, de ella provino una fuerza tal que se sintió absorbido por una turbina. Stane comenzó a gritar, viendo a Tony a los ojos.

—¡Tony, ayúdame!

—Adiós, Stane. Y no te preocupes, cuidare bien de tu empresa en tu ausencia.

Dicho eso, la fuerza aumentó, y finalmente consiguió cruzar la puerta, la cual se cerró detrás de él.

>>Bueno, eso fue fácil. — Tony esperó a que su esposo volviera a estar al nivel del suelo para acercarse a él y darle un beso suave en los labios.

—Para ser tu primera vez peleando con un villano, no estuvo mal. No si la comparamos con la mía. Fue terrible — Afirmó Stephen con diversión mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura y lo acercaba más a él.

Tony estaba seguro de que si el techo no se hubiera movido, habrían tenido un momento romántico como las películas de Hollywood. Sin embargo, todo el lugar se movió bruscamente, y luego se empezaron a escuchar sonidos que indicaban que el edificio estaba a nada de derrumbarse. Tony paseó la mirada por todo el techo y de inmediato vio como las grietas se hacían más y más grandes. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Stephen, y este le regresó la mirada algo avergonzado.

—¿Lo siento?

Después de eso, el lugar se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes. Suerte que Stephen envolvió a ambos en sus escudos, aunque eso no evitó que sintieran el golpe de la caída.

—¡Auch!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y llegamos al final!

En la pantalla de televisión se pudo ver la transmisión en vivo de la conferencia de prensa que estaba dando Strange International. En el podio se encontraba el Teniente Coronel Rhodes hablando con la prensa, mientras que en la parte derecha de la pantalla se mostraba una imagen desde un helicóptero de la bodega destruida en medio de Manhattan.

—Ya tienen el comunicado oficial de lo que pasó en una bodega propiedad de Strange International. Hay informes, sin confirmar, de que personal de Stane Industries entró a la bodega para robar planos y prototipos experimentales, entre ellos los de un prototipo robótico altamente secreto. Sin embargo, en su afán de llevárselo de ahí, afectaron sus protocolos y lograron que el prototipo causara severos daños a la propiedad, destruyendo así la bodega. Por suerte, un miembro de Strange International pudo llegar e intervenir…

Bats dejó de prestarle atención a la conferencia de prensa y mejor se acercó a Tony, quien estaba leyendo el periódico.

—¿Iron Man? Se escucha pegajoso, pero técnicamente no es del todo correcto. El traje es una aleación de oro y titanio, pero la imagen es atractiva. No sé, ¿ustedes que piensan? — preguntó Tony mientras Pepper le retiraba una bandita de la nariz y seguía maquillándolo.

Después del derrumbe de la bodega, la pareja se quedó un segundo en donde había caído. Únicamente unos segundos, pues de inmediato empezaron a escuchar los gritos de Pepper y Happy llamando a Tony. Los agentes estarían detrás de ellos, sin lugar a dudas. Con cansancio, Stephen abrió un portal debajo de él hacia el taller, y se fue de ahí con el reactor que le quitó a Stane cuando Tony le confirmó que estaría bien, no sin antes darle un beso rápido a su esposo. Tony tuvo que esperar menos de un minuto antes de que lo encontraran y lo ayudaran a salir del cráter que se formó a su alrededor gracias a los escudos de Stephen. Estaba seguro de que si Pepper y Happy no hubieran estado a su lado, los agentes lo habrían secuestrado y llevado a donde sea que estaba su cede. Y aún más suerte de que Happy lo llevó directo a la mansión pese a todas las quejas de Pepper y de los agentes. El hombre recibiría un aumento la siguiente semana, regalo de Stephen.

—Quiero ir disfrazado de Iron Man para el próximo Halloween. — les dijo Bats cuando se sentó a los pies de Tony, viendo una fotografía bastante borrosa del traje de Tony.

Stephen vio a Bats y luego miró a Tony, quien sonreía aún más grande que antes.

_—*Qué lindo. ¡Soy su héroe!*_

_—*O eso o encontró una manera de evitar ir disfrazado de payaso.*_

Stephen sintió la alegría mezclada con enojo.

—Tu coartada.

El agente Coulson se acercó a Tony, cuidando de no pisar al perro de la pareja, y le tendió unas tarjetas azules. Tony las miró, pero fue Stephen quien las agarró y luego las colocó en su mano mientras tomaba el periódico y lo colocaba en una mesa cercana.

—Gracias, mi cielo.

—Estaban en su yate. Tenemos pruebas de que estuviste en Avalon anoche, y declaraciones juradas de 50 invitados.

—Estaba pensando que lo que debemos decir es que estábamos mi esposo y yo solos, en casa, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Pepper le retiró la bandita de su ceja derecha un poco más fuerte de lo necesario mientras lo veía entre enojada y divertida.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no podrías sentarte, mi amor.

El agente desvió la mirada, avergonzado por lo dicho mientras la pareja intercambiaba una mirada divertida. Regresaron su atención al agente cuando lo escucharon toser, incomodo.

—Sí, eso pasó. — afirmó el agente Coulson.

—Correcto.

—Léelo completo.

Tony empezó a pasar las tarjetas de una en una.

—No hay nada sobre Stane. — a lo dicho, Stephen se acercó a su esposo y tomó las tarjetas de sus manos, leyéndolas.

—Estamos en eso, señor. Aún no lo hemos podido encontrar, vivo o muerto. Pero de momento diremos que está de vacaciones. Si encontramos su cuerpo… bueno, las avionetas son un poco inseguras, ¿no creen?

Stephen miró extrañado al agente.

—¿De dónde sacaron el cuento de que es su guardaespaldas? Porque es poco creíble, ¿no lo cree?

—Es cierto. El único guardaespaldas que he tenido a través de los años ha sido Happy. De ahí en fuera, ninguno se quedan por muchos años.

—No es mi “primera vez”, señor Stark y Doctor Strange. Sólo diga la declaración oficial y pronto todo quedara atrás — vio la pantalla de televisión detrás de Tony y un segundo después agregó —: tienen… 90 segundos.

Tony bajó la mirada a las tarjetas con Stephen colocándose detrás de él, y poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro mientras Potts seguía al agente a la puerta del lugar en el que estaban.

—Oh, agente Coulson. — el agente se detuvo antes de salir, esperándola — Sólo quería darle las gracias. Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda — dijo sonriéndole al hombre.

—Es nuestro deber — afirmó el agente, también con una sonrisa en el rostro. — Estaremos en contacto.

—De la…

—Llámenos SHIELD. — pidió el agente antes de retirarse de ahí.

—Claro. Entiendo. — un segundo después se giró hacia donde estaba el saco de Tony, en el sillón de la entrada. — Ok, es hora de empezar.

—Gracias, Potts, pero yo me encargo. ¿Por qué no vas afuera y esperas con el resto? Me asegurare de que estemos ahí a tiempo. — ordenó Stephen mientras estiraba su mano en espera de que Pepper le diera el saco de Tony.

—Oh… bueno… claro que sí, Doctor Strange — Le entregó el saco, y después de sonreírle, se retiró de ahí.

—Sigues siendo malo.

—Te dije que volvería a actuar como siempre con tus amigos. Eso hago. — se acercó a su esposo y lo ayudó a colocarse el saco correctamente.

—Supongo que sí — aceptó Tony aun leyendo las notas del agente. — ¿Sabes? ni siquiera yo puedo creer que soy Iron Man.

—Pero lo eres, mi amor — le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de que Tony se girara para verlo. — Ahora, creo que ambos sabemos que no vas a seguir las tarjetas. ¿Qué vas a decir en realidad?

Tony lo miró a los ojos y admiró lo extraordinariamente guapo que se veía su esposo en su traje gris Oxford de tres piezas con corbata azul eléctrico, la cual resaltaba sus ojos, y con la capa siendo su saco en esta ocasión.

—Si saliera como Iron Man… si lo hiciera, y dejara que todos lo supieran, podría quitarle algo de presión al resto de los hechiceros, ¿no crees? Así no tendrían que estar tan preocupados por…

—Tony, no uses a los demás hechiceros como excusa para lo que quieres hacer. — lo regañó con un poco de seriedad en su voz, pero aun llena de diversión.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento.

—Oye, mírame. — Cuando los ojos cafés de Tony estuvieron sobre él, sonrió y dijo con todo el amor que podía —: Te amo, y sea cual sea tu decisión, te apoyaré. Además, nuestras almas ya se han unido. Estamos pegados el uno al otro de por vida, y más allá. — apoyó su frente en la de su esposo, cerrando los ojos.

—Sé que estarás a mi lado si decido hacer esto… pero no quiero que…

—Tony, tú has tenido que pasar por esto por más de una década, y aun así te has mantenido a mi lado, firme, sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo. Ahora es mi turno de hacer eso. No te voy a mentir, me costará algo de trabajo aprender a lidiar con las cosas una vez que empieces a ir a misiones, pero estoy seguro de que me adaptaré, del mismo modo que tú lo hiciste. Quizá busque un hobby. No lo sé… ¿pintura?

—Bueno, en ese caso, yo seré tu lienzo.

Stephen se le quedó viendo con ojos entrecerrados y serios — Esa fue la peor línea que se te pudo ocurrir decir. Quiero el divorcio.

Tony lo abrazó, y entre risas dijo —: Nop. Estamos juntos en esto. En esa vida y más y más allá.

Sintió las manos de Stephen apoyarse en su espalda, y dejó que lo empujaran al pecho fuerte y ancho de su esposo. Olía a libros viejos, té y su colonia favorita. Olía a su hogar. Cuando se separó, se dio cuenta de que le había manchado el traje con el maquillaje que Pepper le había puesto.

—¿Ups? Lo siento.

—Oh, no es nada — pasó su mano por encima de la mancha y esta desapareció. Luego hizo lo mismo en la cara de Tony, eliminando todos los moretones de su cara de modo definitivo. — Ahí está, mucho mejor que el maquillaje de Potts.

—…ni siquiera diré nada sobre eso.

—¿No deberíamos salir ya? Estoy seguro de que ya pasó mucho más tiempo del que dijo el agente.

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a Bats, quien ahora estaba acostado en el sillón de la entrada, sobre su espalda, con las patas arriba y la cabeza colgando, viéndolos fijamente.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto — aceptó Stephen, como si de verdad lo hubiera olvidado.

Juntos, la pequeña familia salió del cuarto en el que estaban para ir y enfrentar a la prensa.

* * *

—… y ahora el señor Stark tiene un anuncio importante. No va a responder preguntas. Gracias. — Rhodes se retiró del podio y se lo cedió a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, sólo se apartó a un lado, quedándose a su lado derecho.

Stephen y Bats se quedaron un poco lejos de donde estaba Tony, viéndolo atentamente. Los camarógrafos se volvieron locos con ambos.

—Bueno, hola. — sacó sus tarjetas y se las enseño a todos — Hoy volveremos a la norma y me apegaré al guion. — todos los periodistas se rieron por lo dicho. Una vez que se callaron, Tony se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer — Se ha especulado acerca de mi participación en los eventos que ocurrieron en la bodega propiedad de Strange International, la cual fue allanada por personal de Stane Industries, y…

—Perdone, señor Stark, — Chritine Everhart levantó la mano rápidamente, pero sin dejar de hablar — ¿pero en serio quiere que creamos que fue un guardaespaldas con un traje que convenientemente apareció a pesar de que usted siempre…?

La mujer no pudo continuar debido al ladrido y fuerte aullido de Bats. Todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos. Cuando la mujer intentó volver a hablar, Bats volvió a aullar. La segunda vez, todos empezaron a reír por ello.

—Gracias, Bats. Buen perro. Y ya sé que es confuso, pero… — dijo Tony una vez que dejó de reír.

—Señor Stark, Strange International jamás nos ha mentido. ¿Empezaran ahora? — preguntó Christine rápidamente, antes de ser interrumpida por Bats nuevamente.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero… ¿está insinuando que yo soy una especie de superhéroe?

—Jamás le dije superhéroe.

—¡Yo sí! — dijo Bats rápidamente, viendo a Tony.

Por unos segundos, todos se quedaron quietos, viendo como el señor Stark veía a su perro, luego al Doctor Strange por algunos segundos antes de regresar su mirada a todos los demás periodistas.

—Yo…

—Sólo tienes que seguir el guión — dijo Rhodes en el oído de Tony al ver su indecisión.

—Claro — le dijo en voz muy, muy baja antes de levantar sus tarjetas y ponerlas enfrente de él — Lo cierto es… — regresó su mirada a Stephen, quien empezó a reír al verlo, pero se acercó a él y se colocó a su izquierda, parado firme y orgulloso a su lado. Bats estaba en medio de los dos. Tony miró a la prensa de nuevo y luego bajó sus tarjetas — Lo cierto es que Strange International jamás les ha mentido, es cierto, y no vamos a empezar ahora. La verdad es que yo soy Iron Man.

Todos en la sala se volvieron locos por la declaración. Tony les sonrió a los periodistas mientras se dejaba abrazar por su esposo y a Bats recargarse en sus piernas. Habría quienes sin duda se enojarían con él, pero con su pequeña familia a su lado, y sus amigos apoyándolo, nada parecía ser demasiado para poder enfrentar.

>>Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas que comprar y preparativos por hacer para la cena de mañana.

Tony le sonrió a Stephen mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida en medio de los gritos de todos los presentes, y de los flashes de las cámaras.

* * *

—No pongas esa cara, Bats. ¡Mañana es acción de gracias! — intentó consolar Tony a Bats, quien estaba recostado en sus piernas, en un asiento especial asegurado al mismo asiento y cinturón de seguridad que él en el Lamborghini descapotable de Stephen.

—* _Hay alguien en la mansión.*_

Stephen no despegó la mirada del camino o las manos del volante mientras se lo dijo, por lo que Tony mantuvo la sonrisa que le estaba dando a Bats en caso de que alguien los estuviera viendo.

_—*Mierda.*_

La pequeña familia había salido a dar una vuelta a Central Park junto con todo el equipo de relaciones públicas y algunas otras personas que estaban ayudando en la organización del evento para celebrar la décima fiesta de Navidad de Strange International y de la Fundación María Stark. Querían no solo festejar en la cede, sino que cada una de las empresas asociadas y las casas seguras alrededor del mundo. Al finalizar fueron a buscar todo lo que necesitaban para la cena de acción de gracias, por lo que quizá habían estado fuera de casa mucho más tiempo del normal. Stephen creía que fue por eso por lo que alguien logró entrar a la mansión. Con la entrada de Stane a la propiedad ya se había demostrado que eran vulnerables, pero con todos los preparativos que se estaban haciendo, así como sus propias misiones y juntas en la empresa, Tony no había tenido mucho tiempo para aumentar la seguridad de JARVIS. Él tendría también que revisar los escudos y quizá extender la seguridad a peligros no mágicos.

_—*Y no está solo. Toda la propiedad está rodeada. Al menos 15 personas.*_

_—*¿El taller?*_

_—*A salvo. Sólo hay una persona adentro de la casa, y está en la sala.* —_ le aseguró Stephen mientras estacionaba su lambo en la entrada de la propiedad. — _*Nos vigilan desde los árboles de enfrente y atrás. Y no, no son de los míos.*_

— _*De acuerdo.*_

Cuando ambos bajaron del auto, Stephen con la bolsa de comida para llevar y dos de las muchas bolsas de comestibles para la cena de mañana con él, mientras Tony desataba a Bats, lo bajaba del auto y tomaba el resto de las bolsas. Retomaron la conversación que habían tenido durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa para mantener las apariencias.

—No creo que debas decirle eso a Bats, Tony. Seguramente mañana estará esperando que lo alimentes más de lo normal. Será demasiada comida si tomamos en cuenta sus premios. 

—Oh, vamos, ¡sólo le doy dos premios al día!

—Debería de ser uno al día, Tony. Realmente se está poniendo gordo.

—¡Oye! — Bats se quejó por lo dicho. — No estoy gordo, es piel sobrante. Todo esto es piel.

Tony se rió por el enojo del animal mientras Stephen resoplaba y abría la puerta de la mansión, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Tony y a Bats primero. Todas las luces estaban apagadas.

—¿JARVIS?

—Bienvenido a casa, señ… — poco a poco, la voz de JARVIS se empezó a distorsionar hasta simplemente desaparecer.

Frente a las ventanas de piso a techo de la sala se encontraba una figura de negro. Bats empezó a gruñir y, a sabiendas de que el animal no tenía el corazón más fuerte de todos, Tony se agachó, dejó las bolsas de comestibles y recogió al animal, cargándolo y colocándolo contra su pecho en un abrazo ligero mientras Stephen daba un paso delante de ellos, protegiéndolos parcialmente en caso de que se equivocara y sí fuese uno de los suyos.

El hombre los ignoró y en cambio, empezó a hablar.

—“Yo soy Iron Man”. ¿Se cree el único superhéroe en el mundo? Señor Stark, acaba de unirse a un universo más grande, sólo que aún no lo…

El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Tony y Stephen empezaron a reír sin poderse o quererse contener. ¡Oh, si este hombre supiera sobre Kamar-Taj, las dimensiones, universos y multiversos, no lo creería!

>>¿Dije algo gracioso? — preguntó el hombre, contrariado por su reacción.

—¡Vamos! ¿De verdad estás en nuestra casa intentando… intimidarnos? — Stephen empezó a caminar hacia la pared, en donde estaba uno de los controladores de ambiente del lugar, y encendió todas las luces. — Ahí, mucho mejor. Ahora, creo que las presentaciones están en orden, ¿no lo cree así, señor…?

—Nick Fury, director de SHIELD.

—Bueno, un gusto conocerlo, señor Fury. ¿O prefiere que le llamemos de otro modo?

—Director Fury está bien.

—Perfecto, Director Fury. Ahora, estamos a punto de cenar, ¿gusta acompañarnos? Seguro que podemos hablar de lo que sea que quiere de nosotros mientras lo hacemos. — Le invitó Tony una vez que le dio un beso en la cabeza a Bats y este se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que pudiera ponerlo en el piso de nuevo. — Trajimos comida china. Tiene suerte que siempre compremos de más. ¿Por qué no se sienta? — le señaló la mesita redonda en el cocina, que era perfectamente visible desde donde estaba parado — ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber? Normalmente no bebemos alcohol en la cena, pero puedo prepararle cualquier bebida que quiera.

Ambos podían ver que su actitud estaba molestando a Fury, pero parecía estar rodando con lo que estaba pasando. Por lo menos de momento. Una vez que los platos, cubiertos y bebidas estuvieron en la isla de la cocina, así como las cajas de comida, y de que los platos de Bats fueron llenados, se sentaron y vieron al director a los ojos.

—Ahora, Director Fury, cuéntenos a qué ha venido a vernos.

—Vine a hablar con el señor Stark sobre la iniciativa Avengers.

Stephen y Tony intercambiaron miradas antes de poner toda su atención de nuevo en el hombre delante de ellos.

—Lo escuchamos.


End file.
